


Heartlines

by Vector2um2iitUp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Conditioning, F/M, Gen, M/M, Master/Slave, Mutilation, Torture, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector2um2iitUp/pseuds/Vector2um2iitUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Homestuck AU where trolls have been on earth for approximately 20 years, Dave Strider is a famous director and Dirk is the brother who is just wants live a normal life with his friends. But when your brother is part of the resistance Dirk finds out that 'normal' quickly becomes a foreign concept. Discovering he was in a quadrant with a highblood he just met, Dirk soon finds himself in the midst of a battle decades in the making where murder, ectobiology, scheming highbloods, and political sabotage force him to realize that he can't outrun a destiny that was put into motion the second he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scream

******  
I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I do to that body  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
******

tipsyGnostalgic--------is pestering---------timaeusTestified  
tipsyGnostalgic: Come oooooon Dirk! Dave is DJing and I PROMISED that I would make you come with!

Dirk didn’t dignify Roxy’s continued pestering with a response, continuing to type in code for the system update needed for their apartment security system (okay not needed but he had built in some new features and wanted to see them in action). The dark of his workshop was unexpectedly filled with light, causing Dirk to flinch with a grunt. He glared at the grinning blonde now standing in the doorway who had turned the lights on ( ‘snap on, snap off’, a feature she had added and Dirk still hadn’t managed to get rid of).

TT: Roxy I am busy. And it’s not like I’ve never seen Dave rip it on his turntables before.  
Roxy crossed her arms with a huff.  
TG: But Jane is coming too! And you haven’t left your block since that thing with Jake and that was weeks ago. Don’t you think it’s been long enough? We’re all really starting to worry, I mean you haven’t stayed in here this long before.

He stared at Roxy for a long moment, trying to remember the last time he had left his half of the complex just to prove her wrong. Dirk pursed his lips unhappily when he came up empty ; he had thought he was handling this better, but apparently this was just one more fuck up to add to the list. He sighed, setting his laptop aside and stretched the kinks from his shoulders before speaking;

TT: Fine, I’ll come. But I need to take a shower and change first.  
Roxy squealed, hugging Dirk abruptly;  
TG: I’ll go tell Jane! Omg we are gonna have so much fun!

Dirk peeled the giggling blonde off of him, walking away without another word as he went up a floor via the back staircase to his rooms. As he hopped in the shower and got ready, he couldn’t help but reflect upon what had caused this mess ; the idiotic inclination he had had that there was a chance with Jake. The attempted date had been a huge mistake. Dirk had embarrassed himself and, even worse, put Jake in the awkward position of turning him down. He sighed audibly as he pulled on a black fitted tee with the ironic hat emblem that frequented most of his clothing,skinny jeans and red and blue high tops, all accessorized with a belt he had altered himself. There was a knife that could be pulled out from behind the buckle as well as titanium studs that were magnetized and programed to become a workable baton ( he had been forced to get creative since he couldn’t get away with carrying swords in public like Dave). The elder had ambushed him enough times that Dirk had made it a habit to always have at least two workable weapons on his person.  
As he headed to the living room in search of Roxy, Dirk sighed again.He supposed three weeks locked away was enough isolation for a while. As exhausted as he was, it would be good to go out. Ah, there she was seated on one of the couches and tapping rapidly on her phone, presumably to Jane. The younger Strider mentally braced himself and touched Roxy’s shoulder to get her attention. This was going to be a long evening.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Dave had sent a limo, probably in the off chance Dirk wasn't guilted into coming so Roxy could still get to the club safely (she hadn’t been drinking yet today, but you never know with her). He spent the drive over staring out the window, vaguely noting Roxy chattering excitedly next to him. She updated him on what had happened since he had gone out of commision: Dave had won yet another award, Janey wanted to cook for him now that he's feeling better, Jake had run off to Central and South America on some jungle excavation for mayan temples, Roxy had made a new program she wanted to run by him, etc etc. Dirk hummed and nodded when required, noting important information but otherwise not responding as their car glided through the night.  
Roxy fell silent about halfway there, studying Dirk for a couple minutes before placing a hand on his knee. Dirk was pulled from his internal criticism and the apology he was drafting for Jake’s return; he turned to look at his pseudo-sister, cocking an eyebrow questioningly,

TG: Dirk....he isn’t mad at you or anything. You know that right? It’s totally normal for stuff like this to happen-  
TT: Oh ya Roxy, bros hit on their bros all the time! They take them on dates and make total asses of themselves. It’s like a bro rite of passage to make your bro awkwardly turn you down after you tell him that you’ve been pining after him for over a year.  
Dirk paused and took a deep breath.  
TT: Look, Roxy, it’s not normal . I’m an asshole for what I did...but I appreciate you trying to make me feel better.  
Roxy scoffed,  
TG: Just cut yourself a little slack, okay? Everyone has had a crush on that boy at some point, it’s like the Great English Curse to be crushed on.  
Dirk snorted despite himself and Roxy grinned at him as the limo rolled to a smooth stop,  
TG: Just apologize and in a couple weeks this whole thing will blow over. Especially if we find you some rebound ass.  
Roxy waggled her eyebrows suggestively as she pulled Dirk from the limousine and, for the first time in a month, Dirk actually smiled.  
TG: There, was that so hard? Now come on! Let’s dance on some strangers and get you laid!  
She giggled, hanging on Dirk’s arm as they walked in (no lines when your brother is Dave Strider) and in spite of everything he was actually beginning to feel better.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The second they stepped inside the thumping of bass and heat of too many people packed into too small a space was almost overwhelming. The throng was a tumultuous mix of troll and human; not unheard of but definitely strange for the part of the city they were in (leave it to Dave to pull a diverse, potentially violent crowd). Roxy grabbed Dirk’s hand, dragging him through the press of people to where Jane was dancing. The brunette was near the front where Dave was set up, swaying in the only empty pocket on the entire floor (probably made by the chilly glare and welsh sword Dave set on anyone who dared to step too close).  
When Jane saw them, she shrieked (at least he thought she had shrieked, the music was too loud to hear it) and launched herself at the younger Strider, forcing Dirk to catch them both to prevent them from falling on the floor and being trampled. She pulled back and began to babble excitedly, but Dirk shook his head and tapped his glasses, then pointed at the visibly shaking speakers. She mouthed,’Oh!’, then pulled out her phone, typing out her message quickly;

gutsyGumshoe--------is pestering--------timaeusTestified  
gutsyGumshoe: I’m so glad you came out! I’ve missed you! It’s been so long since I’ve even talked to you, I know more about what Lil Hal has been up to than you!  
timaeusTestified: Ya I know, I’m sorry I didn’t answer you, I was...dealing with some shit. But I’m done moping now

Jane shot him a sympathetic look, hugging him again before pulling him towards the stage. She waved her hands frantically to get Dave’s attention, pointing at Dirk and grinning. The older Strider brightened, mouthing, ‘Little Man!’ with a half salute and lopsided smile before turning his attentions back to his turntables and laptop. ‘Bulletproof’ blaired from the speakers and Dirk was towed back into the crowd by Jane and Roxy, both girls singing along as they danced. Though he couldn’t quite match their enthusiasm yet, Dirk moved with them to the beat and flashing lights.  
Soon enough Dirk was enjoying himself in earnest, dancing with Roxy and Jane as Dave played just the right songs to pull him from the remnants of his stupor. Somewhere between the (by now) choreographed dance they had for ‘How To Be a Heartbreaker’ and rapping through ‘99 Problems’, Dirk felt like someone was watching him. He brushed it off at first, focusing on the girls as they moved in sync to ‘Promiscuous’, but that gaze itched at the back of his mind. He finally gave in and surveyed the club until he pinpointed the source.  
Sitting in a VIP booth along the wall and surrounded by giggling girls, Dirk locked eyes with easily the most attractive guy in the building. Slicked black hair, leather jacket and jeans, he looked like a 50s greaser; jagged horns, facial fins and pointed shark teeth only adding to his allure. It’s not like Dirk had never slept with a troll before, but this guy was a sea dweller. They were supposed to be high on the hemospectrum and rarely interacted with humans, let alone eye-raped them from across a crowded room. His interest was piqued; troll politics and hemospectrum ranks aside, there was something about this troll in particular that he found absolutely enthralling. Roxy tugging on his arm brought his focus back and Dirk tore his gaze away from the troll to look at the blonde smirking up at him. Oh, she had messaged him too, how did he miss that?

tipsyGnostalgic--------is pestering-------- timaeusTestified  
tipsyGnostalgic: wow you must see something you really like to ignore us like this

Dirk rolled his eyes, pointedly turning his back on the hot troll (only the girls were left at the booth now anyway) before responding,  
timaeusTestified: Maybe if Dave played better music I wouldn’t space out.  
Roxy cocked an eyebrow skeptically and started to type out a response but stopped to gawk at something behind him. He frowned and was about to ask the blonde what she was staring at when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Dirk tensed for a fight (what else would throw off Roxy?),but instead when he turned around he found himself faced with a white v necked t-shirt and black leather jacket. Holy shit. Dirk swallowed thickly, having to look up to meet the toothy grin and violet eyes of the sea dweller from the booth. He wasn’t short by any means, but the troll had to be at least 6’3” and that put Dirk dangerously close to a grey collar bone (he hasn’t wanted to bite something so much in his entire life ho-ly shit). This much of a height difference was a first for Dirk and he was instantly invested in seeing the outcome of this encounter.  
The troll held out a hand with a cocksure grin as the song changed to ‘Buttons’. Taking the offered hand Dirk led the sea dweller into the empty space he, Roxy and Jane occupied and began moving his hips in beat with the song. A glance on stage told him what he already suspected; Roxy, being the excellent wingman she was, had changed the song and was now keeping Dave busy with some changes she was making to his turntable. Dirk made a mental note to thank her later as he gyrated with the troll in front of him. Said troll was giving as good as he got; matching each grind, sway, and roll Dirk threw his way. He kept up through ‘Sexy Back’ and ‘Good Girls Go Bad’ and even kicked it up a notch during ‘Scream’ by adding roaming hands to the mix.  
Dirk was completely absorbed in touching as much of the troll’s well built chest as possible without breaching the white t-shirt and in the hands sliding along his ribs. He didn’t register that Roxy was off stage and Dave was once again in control of his equipment until it was too late. A message flashed across Dirk’s shades from the older Strider, but he merely rolled his eyes and ignored it to focus on the large hands currently parked in his back pockets using their new found leverage to grind hips together in the most brilliant way. Anyway, he already knew what was going to be said and he was a little busy for a lecture.

turntechGodhead--------is pestering--------timaeusTestified  
turntechGodhead: IS THAT A SEA TROLL?!  
turntechGodhead: DIRK  
turntechGodhead: WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT HIGHBLOODS  
turntechGodhead: DIRK PATRICIA STRIDER  
turntechGodhead: YOU STOP DANCING WITH THAT TROLL RIGHT NOW  
timaeusTestified: Repeatedly messaging him won’t make him answer you, you know  
turntechGodhead: LIL HAL YOU MAKE HIM ANSWER ME  
timaeusTestified: I can’t make him do anything. You know that  
turntechGodhead: I KNOW YOU CAN SEE THIS DIRK  
turntechGodhead: DIRK STRIDER  
timaeusTestified: Oh I see, I’m not Dirk so I get ignored. Rude, Dave  
turntechGodhead: DIRK YOU ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN

Okay the red script flashing across his shades was getting annoying and AR wasn’t being much help. Dirk needed to do something or Dave might intervene directly and that would kinda ruin the mood he was trying to set. He made direct eye contact with his brother,grinned cheekily, then yanked the troll in front of him down by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him hard (this’ll show Dave to stop meddling). The sea dweller froze and there was a pause as the noise and bustle around them faded to the background, then a cool hand gripped the nape of Dirk’s neck as the troll returned the kiss with vigor. The blonde gasped at the intense reciprocation,but then there was a long tongue and (sharp, holy shit) teeth taking advantage of that opportunity to explore his mouth. Not to be out done Dirk’s tongue joined the fray, battling for dominance of a kiss that had managed to steal his entire focus. The hand at his neck slid into his hair, tugging experimentally and Dirk was immensely grateful that the music was still deafening or the shaky moan that escaped would have been extremely embarrassing. At least he was until the nip to his lip that followed the hair pulling made him suspect the sea dweller had heard the noise and that shit eating grin on his face only further supported this theory. The troll used his newfound leverage to keep control over the young Strider as he plundered his mouth, yanking again to draw more sounds from human in his grasp.  
Dirk’s head was swimming and he felt like he was drunk on the troll pressed against him,on the feeling of the cool hand on his lower back pulling him close, and on the heady scent of hair product, musky cologne and something he couldn’t place. There was a distinct iron tang now as Dirk fumbled his way around those teeth, but this only served to fuel the ferocity of their kiss. His hands had gone from clutching the leather coat to burrowing the fingers of one hand in pomade covered hair while the other slid under the edge of that white t shirt. Dirk felt like he had just made his way through an entire bottle of tequila. He couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on anything but the troll’s taste (tobacco and plums) and that oh so talented tongue. It was taking all of the blood that should have been helping his brain function through the overwhelming sensations of ‘yes, please, more’ and diverting it straight to his dick. When the hand that had been fucking up the trolls pompadour accidentally grazed the bottom of a horn, a rumble so deep it shook Dirk’s entire body resonated from the troll. That oddity was enough to bring some hazy rationality back to the young Striders brain. He staggered back, breath ragged and face flushed as he wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. His shades were askew and his carefully styled hair was all over the place; he had been turned into quite the hot mess in record time.  
The sea dweller looked equally debauched; hair sticking straight up and jacket half off one shoulder. He was winded and his face was tinged purple , but unlike Dirk he looked positively gleeful; like the cat that ate the canary. The blonde eyed the troll as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Human or troll he had never felt like that from just a kiss and while he definitely wanted to chase this rabbit down its hole, he was also wary. Dirk suspected that that scent he couldn’t identify, however mouth watering, was the cause of the punch drunk befuddlement; but there was no way to know for sure. He bit his lip, having to ball his hands into fists to restrain himself as every fiber of his being screamed at him to touch, to bite, to throw the troll on the ground and screw him senseless. Dirk raked his eyes up and down the troll in a deliberately obvious fashion; yeah regardless of whatever chemical bullshit was happening, he was not gonna pass up the opportunity to tap that,consequences be damned. Jane, Roxy and Dave bickering on stage interrupted his deliberating and forced him to make a decision. They needed to leave now, before his “well meaning” brother and nosy friends got in the way. Dirk grabbed the sea dweller, yanking him towards the back of the club and the door. When they got outside Dirk paused momentarily to dictate;

TT: AR tell Roxy and Jane I’m leaving and to go home without me.  
timaeusTestified: Should I include Dave in this?  
TT: I don’t care. Tell him too I guess.  
AG: uh...wvho you talkin to chief?

(Oh, that accent was kinda cute) Dirk started walking again before answering.

TT: My auto responder. He picks up on voice commands  
The troll looked the blonde over before asking;  
AG: is it on your phone or somefin?

Dirk stopped walking to scrutinize the sea dweller; he normally wouldn’t bother explaining (people were either bored or put off when he tried) but the other male seemed genuinely interested so he relented;

TT: AR is programmed into my shades. Among other things, he responds for me when I am busy or don’t have a keyboard handy.  
AG: other fins? wvhat else can he do?

Dirk couldn’t quite explain the feeling in his chest as the troll questioned him with that look on his face like what Dirk was saying was the most fascinating thing in the world, but it was sudden and definitely one he hadn’t felt before. 

TT: Uh, well he is technically classified as an AI since he passed the Turing Test, so he can act as a stand in for me if needed and is programmed to make decisions similar to ones I would. He helps my accuracy when I am sparring, he can look for weak points, magnify components for me when I am working on my robots-  
AG: wvoah you build robots?!  
TT: uh... yeah, among other things...

The sea dweller gawked at Dirk for a long moment, long enough Dirk was really regretting telling him so much. (This always happened, why had he even said anything? He knew people reacted badly when he talked about this stuff, he was never going to lea---)  
Dirk’s self deprecating thoughts were derailed by the troll kissing him; less frantic than the previous one, but hungrier somehow with an edge to it that made his chest tighten. The blonde found himself pressed back against the brick building, trapped by the trolls body and the hand once again in his hair. There were quiet rumbles, like a cat's purr, coming from the sea dweller that got significantly louder when Dirk’s hands slid under that white shirt to scratch blunt nails down the sea dwellers well defined abs. Hips ground together made Dirk gasp loudly and the troll above him smirk. 

AG: so chief, my place or yours?  
Dirk scoffed,nipping the troll's neck playfully.  
TT: I don’t even know your name yet and you expect me to come home with you? For all I know you are planning on doing something bad to me  
The troll laughed;  
AG: yeah, wvell i wvouldnt exactly knowv wvhat you plan on doin either so i guess wve are evwen  
Dirk allowed some of his natural southern drawl to creep into his voice as he answered with a teasing smirk;  
TT: Oh well ‘chief’ I was planning something. Are you gonna punish me for it?  
The growl and thrust of hips from the troll at that statement had Dirk grinning wickedly (interesting reaction). He soothed the troll’s growling with a kiss, pulling back to reply;  
TT: Your place. Preferably soon  
The troll perked up, excitedly pulling him towards the parking lot a block down without further delay. Dirk chuckled at the trolls eagerness, commenting nonchalantly as they walked;  
TT: So what name will I be screaming later? We could make it something interesting, like ‘Batman’ or ‘Mr. Stark’

The troll snorted;

AG: the names cronus  
TT: Hello Cronus, my name is Dirk. Pleased to be swapping spit with you 

They had stopped in front of a well taken care of, old style Harley (not really Dirk’s taste, but it fit the sea troll’s aesthetic nicely). Cronus swung on and held out a helmet to Dirk, who eyed him suspiciously;

TT: Only one helmet and you give it to me?  
AG: gotta keep that big beautiful brain of yours safe, dont wve?

The troll winked and Dirk flushed bright red, grabbing the offered helmet and strapping it on in flustered silence. He then sat tentatively behind the troll , hugging him tightly as he tried to calm his racing heart.

AG: ya evwer ride?  
TT: ya, but never as ‘bitch’ with someone I just met 

He tried to sound casual, but he was sure his tense posture gave him away. Cronus patted one of the hands that were fisted in his jacket reassuringly, but he could hear the grin in the troll’s voice;

AG: so does that mean you trust me?  
TT: Less and less the longer we sit here 

The troll’s barked laugh was overshadowed by a shout of Dirk’s name from the club entrance further up the block (god damnit). Dave was standing outside the entrance, staring directly at them and boy did he look pissed. He had started towards the parking lot where Dirk and Cronus were at, but the people loitering about the entrance swarmed him, screaming and waving various things to be signed. This slowed the directors movements, but not by much as he pushed his way through the crowd with single minded intensity.

TT: Shit my brothers coming, hurry up  
AG: wvait, youre brother is dave strider?!  
TT: Ya, fangirl later, drive away now

The harley roared to life and they peeled out, Dirk flipping Dave the bird as they sped off. His shades were buried in the pocket of Cronus’s jacket so he didn’t see the message Dave sent in response until much later, not that he would have answered anyway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
turntechGodhead--------is pestering--------timaeusTestified  
turntechGodhead: dirk strider what the hell do you think youre doing?!  
timaeusTestified: He can’t really answer right now, but if he could it would be something like  
timaeusTestified: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH  
timaeusTestified: Since, you know, it’s windy on a motorcycle  
turntechGodhead: AR i am not in the mood to deal with you. either get me dirk, or shut the hell up  
timaeusTestified: Ooooo it’s ‘AR’ now, not ‘Lil Hal’?  
timaeusTestified: You wound me Dave  
turntechGodhead: whatever, enjoy this while you can little man cause you are in some serious shit when you get home

Dave gritted his teeth, closing out the chat and hurriedly messaged the only person who might know who the hell this jackass was and what his end game might be. He was probably asleep since he had to be at the consulate in the morning, but this was urgent enough that Dave had no qualms bothering the him;

turntechGodhead--------is trolling--------carcinoGeneticist  
turntechGodhead: karkles wake up  
turntechGodhead: i need to talk to you  
turntechGodhead: its serious  
carcinoGeneticist: THIS HAD BETTER BE FUCKING GOOD STRIDER I HAD TO GET OUT OF MY RECOOPACOON FOR THIS  
carcinoGeneticist: AND I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT  
turntechGodhead: so you are covered in recoopagoop right now? gross  
turntechGodhead: but this is good  
turntechGodhead: and by good I mean its bad  
turntechGodhead: dirk just left the club im djing at on the back of a harley  
carcinoGeneticist: DAVE STRIDER IF YOU DON’T HAVE A BETTER REASON FOR WAKING ME UP AT THE ASS CRACK OF DAWN THAN YOUR BROTHER HOOKING UP WITH A FUCKING STRANGER ON A HARLEY I SWEAR TO GOG YOU WON’T BE GETTING ANY FOR A MONTH  
turntechGodhead: he left with a highblood  
turntechGodhead: a highblood Karkat!  
carcinoGeneticist: SO HE’S SLEEPING WITH A HIGHBLOOD, WHAT’S THE BIG DEAL? HE’S NOT EXACTLY A HELPLESS WRIGGLER I DON’T KNOW WHY THE FUCK YOU ARE BOTHERING ME ABOUT THIS SHIT  
turntechGodhead: i saw how they looked at each other  
turntechGodhead: and how they couldnt keep their hands to themselves  
carcinoGeneticist: OK THEY WERE A LITTLE FUCKING ENTHUSIASTIC, SO WHAT? DIRK ISN’T STUPID AND HE KNOWS HOW TO TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF. I HOPE TO FUCK YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE OR YOUR BULGE AND RIGHT HAND ARE GONNA BE REALLY FAMILIAR WITH EACH OTHER  
turntechGodhead: kar they were acting like we used too when we first became matesprits  
turntechGodhead: i think my lil bro is in a flushed quadrant with a highblood  
turntechGodhead: and hes an ampora karkat  
turntechGodhead: an ampora  
carcinoGeneticist: DAVE, OH MY JEGUS FUCK YOU ARE OVERREACTING, YOU CAN’T KNOW FOR SURE  
turntechGodhead: eridan lives in my building  
turntechGodhead: i know what an ampora looks like  
turntechGodhead: he even has the same symbol on a scar on his forehead  
turntechGodhead: why on his forehead is beyond me  
turntechGodhead: it looks like it hurt  
turntechGodhead: its such a weird place for a decorative scar to be  
turntechGodhead: ya dont see me flashing any of the ones you gave me  
turntechGodhead: just no class to it  
carcinoGeneticist: I MEANT THE QUADRANTS FUCKASS. YOU DON’T KNOW FOR SURE WHETHER THERE ARE ANY FLUSHED FEELINGS  
turntechGodhead: oh  
turntechGodhead: well humans don’t normally feel that strongly that quickly  
turntechGodhead: and ive seen dirk hook up at these gigs before  
turntechGodhead: hes never been like this  
turntechGodhead: remember when we first started?  
turntechGodhead: we could hardly be around each other for more than five minutes without clothes coming off  
turntechGodhead: they were that intense together and it scares the hell out of me  
turntechGodhead: i didnt think about the kid being used as a pawn when i agreed to take him  
turntechGodhead: i mean it seemed logical after john button mashed the ecto machine like an idiot  
turntechGodhead: just take the paradox clone that was related to me and raise him as my bro  
turntechGodhead: hell he is my bro, no question about it  
turntechGodhead: but if id known this would happen i wouldnt have jumped on the bandwagon so quick  
turntechGodhead: its not fair to dirk, i mean kar the kid just got over english  
turntechGodhead: i dont want him to end up like terezi just because he happens to be related to me  
carcinoGeneticist: YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN STRIDER  
carcinoGeneticist: WE DONT KNOW ANYTHING DEFINITIVELY YET, SO DON’T “FUCKING PIROUETTE” OFF OF THE HANDLE JUST YET  
carcinoGeneticist: WE NEED TO HANDLE THIS DELICATELY, WHETHER IT IS SOME CRACKPOT CONSPIRACY OR THEY BOTH JUST GOT CAUGHT UP IN SOMETHING THEY CAN’T FUCKING CONTROL  
carcinoGeneticist: NO ONE CHOOSES THE FEELINGS THAT COME WITH QUADRANTS.  
carcinoGeneticist: I HAPPEN TO REMEMBER HOW CONFUSED YOU WERE WHEN WE WENT THROUGH THIS AND HOW HARD IT WAS FOR YOU TO ACCEPT WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING  
carcinoGeneticist: THEY ARE BOTH GOING THROUGH THE SAME FRUSTRATING BULLSHIT WE DID AND YOU NEED TO KEEP THAT IN MIND BEFORE YOU JUMP DOWN DIRK’S GOG DAMN PROTIEN CHUTE ABOUT THIS  
carcinoGeneticist: OTHERWISE YOU’LL JUST MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE  
turntechGodhead: dont you think i know that?  
turntechGodhead: but kar what if they are using him to get to me???  
turntechGodhead: like one of those deep cover spy movies  
turntechGodhead: im too badass of a fighter to try to assassinate outright  
turntechGodhead: so they send in an undercover agent to dig up some dirt  
turntechGodhead: they try to get close to me directly but even though i have a reputation as a stud, they find out that i have been out of the playa game for over a year  
turntechGodhead: so then they try to find this person that managed to tied me down hoping to find their extortion goldmine there  
turntechGodhead: but their quest for my mystery boo comes up with only rumors of ties to someone on the fashion circuit  
turntechGodhead: nothing concrete  
turntechGodhead: no one knew for sure who it was  
carcinoGeneticist: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT NOW STRIDER?  
turntechGodhead: so then their target becomes the younger of our two striders  
turntechGodhead: the plan changes, the goal is now to have an ace in the hole instead of mere blackmail  
turntechGodhead: the agent adapts to match the kids taste and they place him conveniently at events I’m known to frequent  
turntechGodhead: they plan to gain his trust and manipulate him the old fashioned way  
turntechGodhead: but plot twist!  
turntechGodhead: their agent and the target are compatible red rom candidates  
turntechGodhead: their job just became a whole lot easier  
turntechGodhead: the critically acclaimed super thriller  
turntechGodhead: ‘FML’ coming to a theatre near you this fall  
carcinoGeneticist: OKAY DAVE I GET THE IDEA YOU CAN STOP WITH YOUR SHITTY MOVIE METAPHOR  
carcinoGeneticist: IF I ASK AROUND AND SEE WHAT I CAN FIND OUT ABOUT THE AMPORA, WILL THAT MAKE YOU STOP FREAKING THE FUCK OUT?  
turntechGodhead: well i can think of something else that would calm me down a lot better  
turntechGodhead: but that may help yes  
carcinoGeneticist: WHATEVER YOU ARE FUCKING SUGGESTING HAD BETTER BE A SOLO VENTURE BECAUSE I AM NOT COMING UP TO NEW YORK FOR A QUICKIE AND FLYING BACK BY 8AM FOR FUCKING WORK  
turntechGodhead: i would never suggest anything so improper Mr. Ambassador  
turntechGodhead: but anyway...thanks for checking on this  
turntechGodhead: i owe you one  
carcinoGeneticist: HELL YA YOU DO.  
carcinoGeneticist: I GET TO FIRST PICK ON THE NEXT THREE MOVIE NIGHTS FOR THIS  
turntechGodhead: thats fine  
turntechGodhead: im sure i can find some way to entertain myself during your chick flicks  
carcinoGeneticist: AS IF NOOKSNIFFER  
carcinoGeneticist: IM GOING THE FUCK TO SLEEP  
carcinoGeneticist: NIGHT FUCKASS  
turntechGodhead: flushed for you too asshole


	2. Do What U Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2. I plan on trying to update at least weekly for this, and any questions or comments I will do my best to answer! My tumblr is vector2um2iitup.tumblr.com if you want to bug me there too :) Oh and the shirt Eridan is wearing looks like this :
> 
> def is cool (name) :  
>  return (name == “I”)
> 
> def person(name) :  
>  if is_cool (name) :  
>  print name, “am cool”  
>  else:  
>  print name, “are not cool”  
> person (“I”)  
> person (“You”)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Do What U Want

Sometimes I'm scared I suppose  
If you ever let me go  
I would fall apart  
If you break my heart  
So just take my body  
And don't stop the party  
***

Dirk tightened his hold on Cronus as they sped through the night; the troll was surprisingly agile with the bike, darting around cars at speeds that would have most people shitting their pants. The blonde just grinned behind the helmet, getting a better feel for the Harley (bigger movements than the Ninja ZX-10R ABS KRT he rode, and without that ‘one wrong twitch could kill you’ feeling) and relaxed the longer they rode.   
They continued outside the city limits, but instead of heading towards the developments of hives along the city’s edge, they kept along the highway until they pulled off an exit to a small gated suburb. When Cronus stopped to punch in the code for the gate, Dirk took the chance to look around. The houses were...just houses. Spacious, borderline mansions but not at all what he had heard trolls lived in. It was very ‘Brady Bunch Meets the Robinsons’ with white picket fences, lawn gnomes, and extensive landscaping. Some of the houses they passed even had basketball hoops and other signs of children; but besides the size of the houses the neighborhood itself was rather mundane. They continued up a winding road where the houses were more and more spaced out until they approached what had to be the largest house they had seen yet. A three story colonial, each floor with a balcony, a monumental wrap around porch, what looked like an indoor pool and a huge yard. The driveway they came up was ridiculously long and it ended at a garage every bit as grandiose as the house. Dirk knew that highbloods were supposed to be loaded, but damn. 

Dirk hopped off when Cronus paused to press the button on his keys to open the garage door, walking up to the window of a ‘67 Impala parked in the garage (one of the multiple classic cars parked there) and attempted to fix his hair in the reflection while the troll brought the bike in. He was soon interrupted by hands sliding across his stomach and a sea dweller leering over his shoulder;

AG: i hope you realize its not gonna stay that wvay  
Dirk shrugged,   
TT: Well anything is better than helmet hair. So what’s with all the classics?  
AG: i restore them.  
TT: Attractive and good with your hands? I can feel a swoon coming on

Dirk grinned, turning around to hand the helmet back to the sea dweller and waggling his eyebrows pointedly. The troll smirked, dropping the helmet all together and crowding the blonde against the car. Dirk caught whiffs of that scent again and felt the heat pooling in his loins in response to the press of the larger male against him; 

TT: Are you gonna invite me inside ‘chief’? Or did we come all this way for you to do me against a car?

The troll hummed, running his hands up the blonde’s flat stomach.

AG: i think its wvorth considering  
TT: Do you now?

Dirk discovered just how sensitive those fins were when the nip he only meant to tease had the troll growling and sinking claws into the humans sides. The blonde cried out, arching against Cronus at the surprising pain flaring along his ribs and slammed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Dirk knew he wasn’t supposed to like it, but damn those claws felt great puncturing his skin. He was pretty sure he was bleeding now but he couldn’t bring himself to care, digging his nails into the trolls tough skin to attempt mirroring marks. There were hands in Dirk’s hair and a sharp tug had him openly moaning as the the troll pinned him against cold steel. The younger male was lifted off of the ground by the trolls larger body, groaning and hooking his legs around Cronus’s hips for leverage as he rose to meet each grind against him. Dirk’s arms were slung over the troll’s shoulders as they made out and rutted against the classic automobile. But as great as the troll felt against him, he did not want to do this in the garage. 

TT: B-bedroom...now

Dirk managed to pant out between kisses and Cronus grunted agreement, stepping back without releasing the blonde, forcing him to tighten his hold on the troll as he was carried into the house. They went through multiple rooms and up a flight of stairs before Cronus found the bedroom he wanted, the process lengthened by Dirk repeatedly biting the troll's neck and Cronus’s response of slamming the blonde into walls to add marks of his own. When they finally made it to the bedroom Cronus threw him unceremoniously onto the bed. The blonde let out a (totally manly) yelp but was not given a chance to recover before Cronus was on top of him to claim him with roaming hands and a quick tongue. Dirk fought for dominance of the kiss, his fingers entrenched in slick black hair as he arched into the cool hands sliding under his shirt. Cronus sat up, forcing Dirk to do the same as the troll removed his own jacket and then did the same with Dirk’s shirt. He was then shoved back to the bed and the newly exposed skin was immediately attacked as Cronus nipped, licked and bit his way across the expanse of Dirk’s chest, holding the blonde down as he marked up the pale skin to the troll’s satisfaction. Dirk was forced to deal with the attentions (the troll was a lot stronger than he looked), trembling and fruitlessly biting his lip to stop the gasped moans he was making. His head was swimming from the smell permeating the air and every inch of skin that Cronus touched felt like it was on fire. He barely managed to muffle the cry that escaped when sharp teeth teased a nipple and Cronus stopped his ministrations to see Dirk was biting his hand to attempt to silence himself. The troll rumbled low in his throat, frowning;

AG: hey dont do that chief, I wvanna hear you

The troll pushed Dirk’s arm away, sliding back up to kiss the human pinned below him. Dirk returned the kiss before flipping them quickly, kissing him again with a smirk;

TT: Noted, now stop calling me ‘chief’

He bit the troll’s lip to emphasize his point as his hands enjoyed the opportunity to roam Cronus’s built chest, the gill slits over his ribs and prominent abs(seriously this guy must live at the gym). He pulled the shirt up over the troll’s head, biting down on the collarbone that had been tempting him all night, hard enough to make the troll growl and grip Dirk’s hips so tightly the blonde knew there would be bruises. He gasped a moan, kissing Cronus fervently as his hands made quick work of undoing the trolls jeans. Apparently Cronus had the same idea as he felt his belt come undone, quickly followed by his pants being pushed down his hips. He rolled off to the side, shoving his pants and underwear off in record time. The second they were gone there was a ,now naked, troll on top of Dirk, resuming their kiss as fumbling hands reached for unfamiliar genitalia. Dirk gasped as a cool hand gripped his length and began to stroke (dry and too rough but fuck if Dirk cared right now) while the other tangled in his hair. His loud groan was captured by Cronus’s mouth and mingled with the whale-like croon the troll made as Dirk allowed the trolls semi-sentient bulge to wrap around his hand to squeeze and squirm up his wrist. Dirk paused when he felt raised edges pressing against his flesh, looking down to see that, holy shit, there were ridges on the bulge, the discovery making Dirk’s cock twitch in anticipation and his mouth water.  
He was curious to know if the rumours about highbloods’ bulges were true, but mostly he wanted to know if there could be ridges covering the entire length, so he switched gears. The blonde’s free hand slipped a finger behind the bulge to tease along the edge of the nook hidden there, making crooning mix with resonant rumbling. Dirk dipped his finger into the trolls dripping nook, feeling him shake as he encouraged the full length of the bulge to come out. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t notice Cronus had stopped stroking him, too overwhelmed by the fingers thrusting into his nook , rubbing and enticing the bulge further from its sheath. Dirk was enthralled watching Cronus’s face as he took him apart, the noises the troll made going straight to his dick as he thrusted his fingers faster. The bulge was an easy 10” now, writhing and contracting around the blondes wrist; he removed his fingers, electing to unwind the wriggling mass so he could stroke it from wide base to thin tip. As he suspected the ridges were present along the entire length; his cock twitched once more. 

Cronus regained some composure, swiping his hand along his bulge to steal some of the purple lubricant and then began to explore Dirk in the same manner the blonde had done to him. The troll stroked his cock from base to tip, thumbing along the head and pressing into the slit while experimentally rolling the blonde’s testicles in his other hand. Dirk continued to pet the writhing bulge, but the feeling of Cronus’s hands had him moaning loudly into their kiss. The exploration continued, feeling each other over until the building frustration was too much to handle. The blonde pulled both their hands out from between them and wrapped his legs around the sea dwellers strong hips. The bulge writhed between them at first but found Dirk’s member swiftly when he pressed their hips together. It encircled his dick in a slick, tight embrace, the ridges rubbing along his cock in a way that had Dirk groaning and Cronus cursing, both of them thrusting at the contact. It was almost too much, Dirk was surrounded by the sea dweller, by his smell, his taste, the touch of his hands and the bulge contracting around his cock. Dirk held on to Cronus as they moved together, meeting each roll and thrust the troll made. As they became more frantic Dirk couldn't restrain his noises, his nails boring into Cronus’s back as he matched the troll’s warbling with his own moans and gasped praises. They were close, foreheads pressed together as they panted complimentary sounds between sloppy kisses. When Dirk finally came, it was hard enough to make spots dance behind his eyes, his blunt nails scratching down Cronus's back as he cried out and spilled between them, thrusting through the aftershocks. The troll wasn’t far behind, his release messy enough the bed would probably be permanently stained purple. Dirk keened when the troll bit down on the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder as he climaxed with a growl, bulge clenching around the blonde’s softening cock, making him arch against the troll with a whimper. 

 

They lay there for a long time, catching their breath as the tremors subsided. Dirk was carding fingers absentmindedly through the troll’s hair to the soundtrack of his contented chirps and purrs. However as his brain was slowly becoming more functional, horror was beginning to set in. His hand stilled as he catalogued everything that had happened that night; he had slept with a highblood, had had fantastic sex and was now sitting in the highblood’s bed completely content to just pet his hair; the whole situation was really starting to scare him. Dirk’s panicked thoughts were interrupted by the troll on top of him grumbling, his breath warm against Dirk’s neck;

AG: hey, can your freak out wvait until the morning? im really comfortable right nowv and movwing wvould be a pain  
Dirk snorted, relaxing minutely and resumed running his fingers through the soft black hair.  
TT: I suppose I can schedule my nervous break down for sometime more convenient for you 

The purring got louder at that. It was oddly comforting to feel the vibrations run through his chest. The troll’s breaths evened out, slowing into sleep, though the purring continued, and despite his unease, Dirk soon found himself following the troll into what was admittedly the most restful sleep he had had in years.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dave stepped just out of range of the sword currently swinging at his head, the blade passing close enough to ruffle his hair but not harming him. His opponents blade inverted and lunged at his throat but Dave parried with ease, the clang of metal on metal echoing within the sparring room/gym that took up most of the second floor. Brobot dropped into a sweep, attempting to knock the elder Strider off his feet but the move was too obvious. Dave flipped over the bots head, kicking him in his metal cranium and leaving a dent. That was the fifth mark he had left on Dirk’s robot since he had begun sparring with him a couple hours ago; the kid was gonna be pissed, but it served him right for sneaking off with that highblood. And besides, brobot was supposed to be a sparring partner for both of them and right now his moves were too predictable to be any kind of challenge. The robot tried to take advantage of Dave’s momentary space off, moving with impressive speed to attack the blonde’s open back. He didn’t even get within three feet of Dave before his left arm was on the ground and he had been decapitated. He stopped, but didn’t power off immediately like the last time Dave had destroyed the thing. Brobot patted the stumps that used to be his missing head and arm, then began to feel blindly for the appendages along the floor. Dirk had apparently moved the bots ‘brain’, probably as a joke since Dave had a habit of decapitating brobot when sparring; it should have been comical, but instead had the Dave gritting his teeth. He was trying to follow Karkat’s advice and had been hoping for a distraction until Dirk got home; but the damn bot not only looked like the person he didn’t want to think about, but the changes in its physique had been made by Dirk solely for his amusement. 

He sheathed his sword, pivoting abruptly and walking out to the elevators, leaving brobot to the search for his head on his own. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor; his hands were in his pockets and he leaned against the wall casually, looking cool and aloof as if he hadn’t just sparred with a robot for two hours and wasn’t about to crawl out of his own skin. When the elevator dinged Dave slipped through the doors before they fully opened, making a beeline for the only other person who might know the highblood Dirk was currently bedding. He reasoned that getting intel from another source wasn’t pressuring Dirk, so he was still listening to his matesprit; Dave had to do something to settle his anxiety about the situation, or he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from forcefully dragging Dirk back home. He knocked on the door of his only tenant, speaking loud enough he knew he would be heard through the door;

TG: i know you’re there and I know you heard me come up the elevator. im your gog damn landlord, open the door or ill use my own key to open it, clothes or no clothes and regardless of who’s in there with you

The door opened a crack and a grouchy sea dweller in hipster glasses glared at him;

CA: do you knoww wwhat time it is strider?  
TG: its like 5am  
TG: but thats not important, i have to talk to you now

The door opened more, revealing a sleep disheveled sea troll in shirt that definitely wasn’t his. It looked like something Dirk or Roxy would own and Dave frowned, momentarily sidetracked;

TG: that isnt your shirt

The troll looked down, flushing purple and stammering some excuse about mixed up laundry before Dave cut him off;

TG: wait, i dont care about that  
TG: eridan what do you know about the other ampora?

Eridan was suddenly standing ramrod straight, looking like he had been dunked head first in a pool of icy water.

CA: wwhy do you wwanna knoww about dualscar?  
TG: not that one, the younger one  
TG: the one who was hatched with the new peixes

The Ampora laughed bitterly, gesturing at the scars on either side of his throat;

CA: i only knoww wwhat the orphaner told me 20 years ago wwhen he ripped out my gills   
CA: that “traitors dont deservve to wwear royal colors” an that my replacement “wwould be just like him”   
CA: im not sure howw he managed that since john has the only ectomachine, but wwe havve a neww generation of trolls that wwere cloned so he figured it out

Eridan paused as he watched Dave get even paler than normal;

CA: wwhy do you wwanna knoww?  
TG: because dirk left the club we were at with that ampora  
TG: and from what i saw of them  
TG: they are a match for a quadrant

Dave took off his shades and rubbed his tired eyes with the heel of one hand, feeling his age more than ever before;

TG: eridan, what am i gonna do?  
TG: i dont want the kid to get hurt because of what we started  
CA: dave you kneww wwhat wwould happen from the second wwe began this  
CA: egbert makin paradox clones wwasnt exactly planned, but the second they wwere hatched they wwere part of this wwhether they like it or not

The blonde sighed and put his shades back on, all tiredness and strain hidden behind them;

TG: i know that  
TG: but regardless of how he came into being, dirk is my bro  
TG: i refuse to let some douchenozzel highblood manipulate him  
TA: you 2hould talk two tuna and latula

Dave and Eridan looked into the darkness of the room. A large pile of blankets on the bed spoke up again;

TA: tuna u2ed two be be2t friiend2 wiith the guy and latula u2ed two be iin hii2 band iif anyone can tell you what hiis iintentiion2 miight be iit2 tho2e two

The blonde nodded, more worried now than he had been previously and feeling extremely drained.

TG: ya ill do that  
TG: guess ill go wait for dirk upstaris  
TG: have fun frickle frackin

He gave an ironic salute, ignoring Eridan’s flustered sputtering and the blanket pile’s chuckle as he walked back to the elevators, pressing the button for the 12th floor. He wasn’t going to sleep until he knew Dirk was home, so that really only left mind numbing cinema as an avenue of distraction. He stepped off on their floor, the elevator opening into their kitchen/dining area. He stopped to grab a container of apple juice from the fridge before continuing into the living room and plopping onto the nearest couch. Later, he would set himself up better to ambush the younger Strider, but for now he just tried to relax and calm the ulcer developing in his gut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dirk woke up to sunlight streaming in an open window and a still purring troll wrapped around him. The sea dweller was half on top of the blonde with his chin tucked into Dirk’s shoulder. Cronus's soft breathing tickled his ear as he took in the room around them. In the light it was surprisingly normal, with band posters on purple walls and guitar stands, some empty some not, scattered about the room. Their clothes were still strewn about the floor, the longer he was awake, the more exposed he started to feel and he itched to put his back on.

As much as Dave thought he was being ‘sneaky’, Dirk was well aware of what the true theme of his movies was. Yet he had allowed himself to get swept up with a hot guy and was now lying under a naked troll, a naked highblood troll, in a house in god knows where. He had no idea where he was, had no weapons and his shades were still in Cronus’s jacket; he was screwed if something happened. Dirk bit back a frustrated noise, how could he be so stupid? A strong connection was no excuse to throw everything Dave had taught him out the window. The troll on top of him shifted, lifting his head to look at Dirk with bleary eyes and a sleepy smile,

AG: ay chief, howv long havwe you been awvake?  
TT: I told you not to call me that

Dirk’s reply was clipped and he didn’t make eye contact, instead staring at the ceiling. Cronus frowned, 

AG: wvhats the matter? dont tell me you're still freakin out from last night?  
TT: Did you really not know who I was? That Dave Strider was my brother?

Cronus cocked his head, frown deepening;

AG: Wvell I knewv he had a brother, but I wvas only there as a fan so it didn't really matter at the time

Dirk rolled his eyes, laughing darkly;

TT: A highblood who’s a fan of my brother? That’s convenient

Cronus’s eyes narrowed and his lip twitched in a snarl; 

AG: wve aren't all the same ya knowv. i don't blame you for vwhat your ancestors did, dont blame me for mine 

Dirk paused to take in Cronus’s visceral reaction. Dave would call him a sucker, but something about the troll actually had him believing what he said. He sighed before shrugging;

TT: Fair enough. So, you got a shower in this place or what?

The troll looked visibly relieved, a smirk stretching his lips;

AG: ya but it's strictly for the owvners use. ya have to convwince him and I hear hes kind of a stickler

Dirk grinned, stretching underneath the troll;

TT: I'm not above selling my body for shower access, so I doubt that will be a problem

Cronus eyed the blonde appreciatively, licking his lips as he watched muscles flex under fragile skin still marked up from the previous night, 

AG: that should, um, im sure he'll be wvilling to wvork wvith that

Dirk pushed the troll off of him with a chuckle and got out of bed, picking up his clothes from the floor. He found his belt and his shades, only pausing when he glanced over to see that Cronus hadn't moved, just watched appreciatively as Dirk bent over. The trolls grin as his gaze roamed over the blonde spoke volumes and Dirk rolled his eyes again. 

TT: Are you gonna to show me where this shower is or just stare at my ass all day? 

The troll laughed, standing and stretching. Now it was Dirk’s turn to look the troll over in daylight; he wasn't disappointed. Cronus smirked, walking out of the room and down the hall, turning left into the bathroom and stepped right into the open floor shower. He didn't have to look to know that Dirk was following him and the hands that slid across his back once he turned the water on just confirmed his theory. The troll grinned, turning around and pulling Dirk close to capture the blonde in a kiss.

Things soon heated up and Dirk found himself on his knees ,something he normally hated, licking a hot strip up the quickly emerging bulge. He noted that the bulge was subtly sweet and tasted of plums instead of the usual musk and salt, which made this task definitively more pleasant. He pressed his piercing along the bulge as his tongue slithered up the exposed length, toying with the ridges before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. The sea dweller was warbling above him, hands fisted in Dirk’s hair as he took the bulge (now 6” and still growing) fully into his mouth and started bobbing, his tongue piercing sliding to catch along each ridge. His cock was fast to respond to the feel of the ridges rubbing against his tongue, already becoming heavy between his legs as Dirk teased the sensitive area around Cronus’s sheath with his fingers. The bulge was emerging quicker now and Dirk had to hold Cronus’s hips still as he adjusted, finally it’s full length with a girth that was formidable the closer to the base he bobbed. The troll crooned and yanked Dirk's hair when the human relaxed his throat to allow the tentacle free reign of his mouth. The blonde moaned around the bulge as the troll pulled his hair, his dick hot against his thigh. He couldn't help but stroke himself as he sucked Cronus off, his other hand thrusting one, then two fingers knuckle deep into the trolls dripping nook. Rumbling and a loud croon was his reward, the troll using his grip on Dirk's hair to thrust into his mouth. The blondes mouth was stuffed full with wriggling bulge and he could feel his eyes water as well as spit dribbling from his lips mixed with the purple lubricant the bulge was covered in. It was unpleasant and more than a little gross, but when he met the trolls flushed, hazy gaze above him the look of reverence on his face made Dirk’s chest tighten and he picked up his pace, neglecting his own cock so he could focus all of his efforts on pleasing the troll. Cronus’s croons were echoing off of the tile as his thrusting and hair pulls became more frantic. Dirk’s jaw was aching, but he relaxed and allowed the sea dweller to do as he pleased, the bulge bumping against the back of his throat as Cronus fucked his face. He could feel the nook tighten sporadically around his fingers; the troll was close. It wasn’t long after that for Cronus to came with a cry, causing Dirk to choke and spit out what he didn’t swallow on reflex; what didn’t go down his throat or on his face quickly washed away down the drain.

Dirk stroked the troll through the aftershocks, trying to catch his breath, and still so hard it hurt but too fascinated with Cronus’s expressions address it. His face was dripping with lukewarm slimy fluid, but the troll dragged him to his feet and pinned him to the wall before he could wash it off. 

TT: Cronus wait I'm covered in-

Cronus cut Dirk off with a possessive kiss, uncaring of the taste of himself as he growled against the blonde’s lips.

AG: i knowv, it’s amazing, you’re amazing

The troll sounded worshipful as he claimed the blondes mouth, stroking him to completion while murmuring like-minded praises. Dirk was a moaning mess, clinging to the troll and thrusting until he spilled into his hand. He held on to Cronus until his vision cleared and he stopped shaking, the troll chirping soothingly as the human came down from his orgasm. He stepped away momentarily to grab a rag and began to wipe the purple from the blondes face and neck, exceedingly gentle with his easily punctured skin. The troll’s movements were so careful, like he was made of glass. It physically hurt, every touch from the troll like a knife to the gut and it was becoming hard to breathe. Cronus had been chattering to him as he cleaned Dirk off, but he stopped when the blonde spoke up softly;

TT: Why are you doing this?   
AG: wvhat do ya mean? i wvanted to take care of you after wvhat you did for me  
TT: That's exactly what I mean! This was just a hook up, wasn’t it? But with you treating me like I'm a fucking china doll I'm getting seriously mixed signals. Either you care about some stranger you met less than 24 hours ago or you really are trying to get too my brother and this was all just a sick joke. 

Cronus jerked back, fins drooping in hurt;

AG: i already told you your brother has nothing to do wvith this. I get that you humans dont havwe quadrants but are you tellin me you dont feel anyfin? 

Dirk snorted,

TT: Oh I feel it and I don't trust it for a second. It’s too soon for this to be anything other than a neuro-chemical reaction and neither of us should be treating it like anything else.

The troll looked him over, confusion written plainly on his face; 

AG: dirk wve feel this way because wve are a match for a matespritship. im not sure howv this wvorks for humans, but troll quadrants just kinda happen. i get that you dont trust me yet but-  
TT: Look, I need to be alone. I just...I need to think

Cronus’s expression was akin to a puppy who had just been drop kicked across the yard, but he pulled back , stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel along the way. He paused in the doorway,commenting in a brittle tone that stole the air from Dirk’s lungs; 

AG: come find me wvhen youre done and I'll givwe ya a ride into the city 

He walked out, leaving Dirk with guilt and indecision as his only companions. The blonde turned the spray to a skin reddening heat as he tried to untangle the mess in his head. He felt like the biggest piece of shit for what this was doing to Cronus but that was the whole issue, wasn’t it? He shouldn’t care this much for a guy he met less than 12 hours ago, especially since that guy also happens to be a highblood. Dirk rested his forehead on the wall as the scalding water ran over him; Jesus Christ this was so fucked up. He shut the water off when his skin started to go numb from the heat and stepped out, hesitating when he saw the towel Cronus had set out for him. That small act of kindness was like a punch in the gut and had Dirk scrambling for his shades. He pestered Jane, desperate for a guide through the rip tide this encounter had become. After multiple messages with no response other than himself, Dirk closed out of the chat with a frustrated sigh, drying himself and pulling on his clothes quickly; he buckled his belt and adjusted his shades, feeling instantly more secure with them both on. He left the bathroom, finding Cronus back in the bedroom strumming dejectedly on an acoustic guitar and staring out of an open window. Well, it was now or never. The blonde took a deep breathe, swallowing his insecurity and walking into the room.

TT: Cronus we need to talk about this.

The troll didn’t look up, answering dryly;

AG: oh so now you wvanna talk? are you so sure nowv that im not just using you?

Dirk rolled his eyes, pulling his shades off for added effect;

TT: Look I’m sorry about what I said, I really am, but humans don’t normally have feelings blitzkrieg them and make them fall for people they have known for less than a day. I’ve had my panic attack in the bathroom, so now I need to understand what the hell this all means. Unless you would rather sit here and pout?

Cronus looked at him for the first time since Dirk had stepped into the room; searching for any reason to doubt the blonde’s sincerity. Exactly thirty-two seconds ticked by before a smile broke across the trolls face like a wave breaking on a beach, tugging a similar expression from the blonde.

AG: wvhat wvere you wvanting to knowv?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Dirk was riding the elevator to the twelfth floor of their apartment building it was 10am and he was exhausted. He and Cronus had talked for hours; about what was happening, what that meant for them, and what they would do next. Dirk needed to process, he needed time to feel less overwhelmed with the feelings he got around the sea dweller; Cronus hadn’t been happy about it, but he agreed to give the blonde some time. Dirk frowned, the troll had been a lot more amenable to the situation when he had dropped him off; he made a mental note to dump the archive of AR’s activity, just in case. The elevator dinged and opened on their floor, interrupting his musing. The kitchen was dark and he moved towards the living room and the door that led to his half of the floor as quietly as possible. A lamp clicked on in the middle of the room and Dave swiveled around in a newly placed chair, fingers steepled and legs crossed;

TG: how was your night with the highblood dirk?  
TG: did you have fun?

Dave’s tone was cuttingly sarcastic, but Dirk just rolled his eyes;

TT: Did you bring the chair and lamp from your office just for a dramatic reveal?  
TG: that’s irrelevant  
TT: You totally did!  
TG: youre changing the topic  
TG: so what happened with the highblood dirk?

Dirk stiffened, eyes narrowing;

TT: What do you think? We fucked  
TG: thats all?   
TG: you were awfully cozy at the club  
TT: Why are you pushing this?  
TG: why are you avoiding the question?

Dave was standing in front of Dirk now, staring at the bite visible over his collar;

TT: It’s none of your business who I sleep with Dave  
TG: im your guardian and it definitely is my business when my little brother gets into a flushed quadrant with an ampora

Dirk stepped back, his face reddening in anger;

TT: You looked him up? Who did you ask, Karkat? Eridan? Does everybody in this whole fucking building know about my personal life now?

Dave softened, instantly apologetic;

TG: dirk it wasnt like that. i was worried  
TT: No, you thought I couldn’t make rational decisions. Just admit it, you still don’t trust me to take care of myself!   
TG: its not that i dont trust you, i dont trust them  
TT: Just because I want nothing to do with your “plans” doesn’t mean I’m going to run head first into a danger!   
TT: I'm not an idiot Dave, I wouldn't have gone home with him if he was like the rest of them.   
TG: it’s just pheromones making you trust him.   
TG: dirk, hes using your shared quadrant to get to me--  
TT: I’m not listening to this narcissistic speech again. I'm going to bed

Dirk tried to walk past his brother to his room, but Dave grabbed his arm, sparking a scuffle that broke three chairs, the lamp ,a couch and the coffee table. It ended with Dirk pinned to the only upright sofa, his teeth bared as he struggled to throw the elder Strider off of him. Dave remained firmly planted, lifting Dirk’s shirt to exposing the multitude of cuts, bites and bruises;

TT: Get the fuck off of me Dave!  
TG: dirk even for you this is extreme   
TG: he cant be allowed to do stuff like this  
TT: Oh my god, I wasn’t forced to do anything! We both got carried away and he did it on accident!   
TG: you cant seriously expect me to buy that

Dirk grunted with effort as he tried to squirm out from under his brother, still glaring, 

TT: Dave he’s a highblood, he’s a lot stronger than the average troll and we both left our fair share of marks.  
TT: Besides you know that I would have beat the shit out of him if he had even ruffled my hair the wrong way and I didn't like it.

Dave didn’t move, studying his brother intently;

TG: would you tell me if he did something to you?  
TT: Dave, the guy made me wear the only helmet the entire time we were on his Harley  
TT: He insisted on cleaning me up after. He isn't forcing me to do anything I don't want to do  
TT: Besides getting your panties in a knot over a one night stand is beyond ridiculous  
TG: so you arent in a quadrant with him?  
TT: I don't know man. Look, it's a lot to take in at once and he’s giving me some space. Now will you get the fuck off of me before someone walks in and sees this reenactment of Stridercest fanfiction? 

Dave made a face at that, but stood up, extending a hand to the younger of the two. Dirk looked at it for a second, then took the peace offering, adjusting his clothing once he was upright. 

TT: Now I'm exhausted and am going to bed, unless you were planning on breaking more furniture?

Dirk nodded at the chaos around them and Dave shrugged;

TG: i wanted new stuff anyway

The younger blonde rolled his eyes and finally escaped to his room. This half of the floor was his and Roxy’s, housing their bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large computer room, a bar/espresso area and a home theatre. Dirk went straight to his room, kicking the door shut and stripping before flopping onto his hello kitty comforter with a groan. The sunlight streaming through his blinds illuminated the piles of robotics mixed with MLP plushies and anime merch that littered his room.

TT: AR close the blinds

The blinds closed, but not without a snarky message flashing across his screen;

timaeusTestified: Of course your highness, I exist to please

Dirk rolled his eyes before setting his shades on his nightstand; his AI had been interfaced with their apartment long ago for things like this, but the sass he had mistakenly programmed into him was starting to get on his nerves. He pulled his sheets up and burrowed into the soft warmth of his bed. He was exhausted, but his mind was racing a mile a minute. He ground his teeth, covering his head to muffle the thoughts running rampant through his head and force himself to sleep. He curled up with a pillow, it was too soft but cool to the touch, which relaxed him considerably; his eyes finally began to droop and he was in a fitful sleep within minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two Hours Earlier

Cronus walked his bike out of the garage, fins drooped and gills flared anxiously, but he tried to smile as he greeted the blonde standing in his driveway;

Cronus: so chief how am i getting you home?

Dirk looked momentarily confused, snapped out of some consuming thought; he smiled back, but it was just as unsure as the trolls. He handed Cronus his glasses, gesturing as he talked;

TT: AR can show you. Just put them on and tell him to navigate home.

Cronus put the ironic shades on, speaking hesitantly;

Cronus: uh navwigate home?  
timaeusTestified: You’re already here numb nuts, or do I need to draw a map to your front door?

Cronus had been handing the helmet to Dirk, but nearly dropped it at the sarcastic quip. Dirk laughed at his reaction and Cronus couldn’t help but think how good the blonde looked with a real smile;

Cronus: uh i mean your home or dirks home. wvhatevwer you recognize  
timaeusTestified: Okay then fish dick, here’s a map, just follow the blue lines

An interactive map popped up on the lens, a neat blue line directing him to go down the driveway. Cronus grinned, swinging onto the Harley and kicking it to life. Dirk slid on behind him, his arms wrapping around Cronus’s middle. Heat flared in his belly, but the troll pushed it down, swallowing thickly before heading out. It took a while for Cronus to first noticed the video on the right lense; he was confused and about to ask AR to take it down when he realized the scene playing was the club from last night. The AI was showing him a play by play of Dirk’s movements before they hooked up. They were just inside city limits when Cronus first appeared in the video and on it Dirk was caught on film blatantly staring at his ass; the troll almost hit a stop sign. The real life Strider behind him pinched his side in retaliation for the almost crash, and the video disappeared, the map taking up the whole screen once more.   
They arrived at a huge apartment complex moments later, the building taking up half a city block and at least ten stories tall. Cronus killed the engine after pulling up to the door, feeling lead weights drop into his stomach as Dirk got off. Cronus grabbed his hand, making the blonde pause;

Cronus: i knowv you need time, but could i at least message you? 

Dirk looked the troll over, mulling over the idea before nodding;

TT: Ya, do you use pesterchum?

Cronus: i use trollian, but i can still talk to you that wvay  
TT: Okay, wait here

Dirk disappeared inside the building, leaving Cronus in front of the entrance. The troll had forgotten that he was still wearing Dirk’s shades until AR spoke up;

timaeusTestified: Hey shark week, you aren’t in as bad a boat as you think  
Cronus: wvhat do you mean?

AR didn’t answer, instead a conversation popped on screen. It was one Dirk had sent earlier this morning, and while Cronus felt bad reading his private convo, the blondes own shades had shown it to him so that was kind of permission. He began to read the chat, face turning gradually more violet as he read:

timaeusTestified: Janey I know it’s early but I need you to talk me off the ledge here  
timaeusTestified: Jane...I really like this guy   
timaeusTestified: Enough to consider using the infamous ‘L’ word  
timaeusTestified: And I’m freaking out   
timaeusTestified: It’s some troll thing, he called it quadrants or mate-something but  
timaeusTestified: I don’t know what to do Janey.   
timaeusTestified: He’s a highblood but I trust him, even though everything Dave ever taught me is screaming at me not too  
timaeusTestified: Do you know what I’m doing right now? Hiding in his bathroom because I feel guilty for hurting his feelings  
timaeusTestified: How gay is that?   
timaeusTestified: And I went on this tirade to you because he left a towel out for me even after I accused him of using me to get to Dave   
timaeusTestified: I’ve been this huge asshole and he’s just been so damn caring despite it all  
timaeusTestified: I feel like I’m losing my goddamn mind  
timaeusTestified: this whole thing is so confusing and fucked up  
timaeusTestified: I don’t know what to say to him  
timaeusTestified: I don’t know even know what this is to even talk about it  
timaeusTestified: fuck  
timaeusTestified: You know it’s probably better that you aren’t available  
timaeusTestified: You can just delete this instead of having to read it

When Dirk finally came out, a piece of paper in hand, Cronus was standing next to the bike, had taken the shades off and was grinning like an idiot. He walked up to Dirk and hugged him, chirps bubbling unbidden from his throat.

TT: Did something happen in the minute and a half I was inside? 

Dirk pulled back, taking the shades from the troll and narrowing his eyes at the accessory;

TT: Did AR show you something weird?

Cronus didn’t answer, purring happily,

Cronus: can i kiss you?

The troll leaned close, breathe ghosting Dirk’s lips. There was a moment of silence, tension heavy in the air; Dirk’s answer was to close the distance between them, connecting their lips softly. Cronus’s hands held his hips, while Dirk's were in the troll's hair, pulling him closer with the added leverage. They parted slowly, eyes lidded and breathing labored. Dirk stepped back and picked up the paper he had dropped with his pesterchum handle scribbled on it. When he handed it to the troll, even the brief touch of their hands had sparks dancing across his skin. That scent was in the air again, but thankfully there was a breeze today so Dirk didn’t get the full blast;

TT: Message me, okay? 

Cronus nodded, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. He brushed the back of his hand across the blonde’s cheek, cleared his throat, then got back on his Harley and drove off. Dirk watched him get further and further away, before turning inside and heading up to his floor.


	3. Let Me Love You(Until You Learn To Love Yourself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was a little late, I was sick most of the week. This chapter gets a bit more real and I have adjusted the tags accordingly.

***  
Much as you blame yourself  
You can’t be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
If you let me I can help you out with all of that  
I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It’s been there for quite awhile  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do  
***

When Dirk finally woke up it was four in the afternoon and Roxy was seated on his ‘My Neighbor Totoro’ bean bag chair, petting a raggedy tom cat purring happily in her lap while texting. He groaned, catching her attention;

TT: Why are you in here?  
TG: well i was waitin for you cuz i have some some knowledge to drop on ur think pan

Roxy giggled, and Dirk groaned again;

TT: Fine, but why is that monster in here?

The blonde’s giggling increased and she held the cat out to Dirk, who flinched away;

TG: gamzee likes to watch u sleep!  
TT: That thing is satan. I hate that Dave named it that and it needs to leave  
TG: awwww but he’s so cute dirk!!  
TT: I have scars from that fucker Roxy! He’s vicious!

She pouted, but got up and set Gamzee in the hallway where he laid down in front of the open doorway and yawned. She walked back and sat down, still pouting;

TG: there happy??  
TT: Getting there. Now what couldn’t you wait for me to be lucid and clothed to tell me?  
TG: ull like it its about ur shark man!

Dirk had gotten out of bed, clad only in boxers, and was rifling through his dresser as he talked to his sister (since living together their whole lives basically made them siblings by now), looking for clothes as he responded with a sigh;

TT: What, did Dave put you up to this? Is it your turn to rib me about sleeping with a highblood then?  
TG: no but i know sumthin bout cronus you dont!

That made Dirk pause, turning to face Roxy with jeans now slung low over his hips and shirt in hand;

TT: How do you know his name?  
TG: thats what ive been tryin to tell u! hes famous!  
TT: Well ya, I got that when I heard Eridan and Karkat knew about him.  
TG: not that, hes an up and comin singer/songwriter. listen to this, he just released a new song like an hour ago

Roxy tapped on her phone rapidly and Dirk took the chance to pull on his shirt. Once she had it up, she gestured at the ceiling;

TG: lil hal can you play this on the speakers? 

The taller blonde scoffed, shaking his head at the noticeable lack of attitude and immediate response from his AI;

TT: AR you little shit  
TG: shhh!!! listen!

Dirk rolled his eyes, but did as Roxy told him. Piano came over the speakers, a melodic introduction to a smooth male voice; Dirk sat on his bed, listening as the trolls words filled his bedroom;

***  
I know you're scared, I can feel it  
It's in the air, I know you feel that too  
But take a chance on me  
You won't regret it, no  
One more "No" and I'll believe you  
I'll walk away and I will leave you be  
And that's the last time you'll say no, say no to me  
It won't take me long to find another lover, but I want you  
I can't spend another minute getting over loving you  
If you don't ever say yeah  
Let me hear you say yeah  
Wanna hear you say yeah yeah yeah  
Till my heart is open  
Now you're gonna say yeah  
Let me hear you say yeah  
Wanna hear you say yeah yeah yeah  
Wanna hear you say  
Wanna hear you say  
Wanna hear you say  
Yes yes yes yes yes yes  
Yes yes yes yes yes  
It's just a moment go and seize it  
Don't be afraid to give your heart to me  
And if you do, I know that I won't let you down, no  
Yeah, so hand it over, trust me with your love  
I'll do anything you want me to  
'Cause I can't breathe until I can see your face  
Oh and I don't need time to find another lover, cuz I want you  
I can't spend another minute getting over loving you  
If you don't ever say yeah  
Let me hear you say yeah  
Wanna hear you say yeah yeah yeah  
Till my heart is open  
Now you're gonna say yeah  
Let me hear you say yeah  
Wanna hear you say yeah yeah yeah  
Wanna hear you say  
Wanna hear you say  
Wanna hear you say  
Yes yes yes yes yes yes  
***

The piano drifted off and silence filled the room. Dirk was fire engine red from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck and he was gaping at the speaker in his ceiling with a mixture of shock, horror, and embarrassment. Both were silent, but when Roxy finally did speak, it was accompanied by a low whistle;

TG: wooooowww he’s got it for ya baaaaad bro.  
TT: That was posted online? Online where anyone can find it?  
TG: yup. a lot of his fans are already picking it apart and trying to figure out who managed to bag one of the most eligible bachelors in new york  
TT: Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Why would he put that on the internet?!  
TG: cuz unlike u he’s not emotionally stunted?

He ignored Roxy’s not so subtle jab, focusing on trying to force the blush from his face with sheer willpower;

TT: I can just take the damn thing down. Ya, it shouldn’t be that hard to crash the site and scrub it from the web.  
TG: but ya wooooooont

Roxy’s sing song reply made Dirk look up at her sharply;

TT: Won’t I? Public declarations aren’t exactly what I meant when I said I needed some space  
TG: ya but you liiiiike it. ur blushin like an anime school girl!

She giggled again, ignoring the stony glare her brother gave as she scrolled down the page;

TG: it says he has a set at some club in manhattan. we should go!!

Dirk scoffed, dismissing the raised eyebrows and grin Roxy shot his way;

TT: I am not going. It’s the exact opposite of space and besides, I have plans tonight  
TG: thats fine, this is on friday. thats 2 whole days of “space” for ya!

The young Strider rolled his eyes, putting his shades on and making a show of checking his messages;

TT: No, now leave me alone  
TG: dirk i know ya like the guy, whats the hold up?  
TT: I don’t want to talk about it Roxy, drop it  
TG: not happenin! this is the first time youve been this interested in some1, and its even more then u were in jake. hes obvs into you, so whats ur deal?  
TT: It’s not that simple, okay?

Dirk sighed, running a hand through his hair frustratedly;

TT: Look...I really do like him but that’s the fucking problem since I know next to nothing about the guy. It’s like someone just flipped a switch in my amygdala and now I’m flooded with these feelings I can’t control.  
TT: It’s insane that I can even care this much about someone when 24 hours ago I had no idea he even existed. It’s beyond overwhelming and everything he does just makes it worse. He is constantly considerate of how I’m feeling, he made me wear the only helmet when we were on his harley; hell I went down on the guy, he insisted on finishing me off and cleaning me up after.  
TT: He acts like he cares about me and everything I say is the most fascinating thing he’s ever heard. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, because this whole situation is so damn crazy it can’t possibly be real. There’s this voice in my head telling me there is absolutely no way this isn’t just some highblood fucking with me because I’m Dave Strider’s kid brother, and frankly I have to agree because there isn’t any other reason for this too be happening. 

Roxy was silent during his outburst, chewing on her lip as she processed what Dirk had said before speaking;

TG: well feelins arent exactly logical dirk. it’s been bout 6 hours since ya saw him, does any of it feel fake to u?

Dirk sagged, utterly defeated as he answered;

TT: No...

Roxy stood, crouching in front of Dirk and placed a hand on his shoulder;

TG: look nothin uve said hes done was bad or manipulative. in fact it sounds like hes been extremely undertandin about ur doubts on the whole deal. dirk u gotta get outta ur head for once and look at whats in front of ya instead of over analyzing everythin all the time

She poked his forehead, making Dirk smile;

TT: …I’ll go to his set and talk to him  
TG: good. ya know for bein such smart guys u and dave sure are dumb 

Dirk snorted and pulled the girl in front of him close, hugging her tightly;

TT: Thanks Roxy

She returned the embrace, patting his back before pulling back and winking;

TG: wat r sisters for? come on, if we leave now we can all get food before goin  
TT: I never told you where I was going tonight Roxy  
TG: a super sketch underground rap battle? hello! how could i not know about that?

He shook his head, smiling indulgently;

TT: So Janey’s coming too then?  
TG: duh and or hola!  
TT: Okay, let me get ready then we can go pick her up  
TG: dirk thatll take 4evr! u look fine, cant we just go?  
TT: I just woke up, let me at least fix my hair  
TG: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AS: Orphaner, there’s 8een a development

The perfect specimen of cloning, at least in Dualscar’s eyes, stood in his office, arms crossed behind her back and eyes fixated downward in perfect submission. She wasn’t as tall as her predecessor, at least not yet, but this one had been trained by him personally and therefore was exponentially better. Mindfang had deserted him and their cause to run off with low blood scum. This one knew her place and ,even as a blue blood, was a more worthy highblood then his own bastardized spawn ever could be. He took a swig of the red liquid in his glass, some human swill called ‘wine’, before he responded boredly;

Orphaner: this had better be good spinneret  
AS: Sir your descendent was seen with the Strider 8oy last night

Dualscar’s glass stopped halfway to his lips and he set it down on his desk;

Orphaner: he wwas seen wvith that thorn in my side? wvhat could he wwant wvith him?  
AS: He was seen with the paradox clone Orphaner, the one Strider claims as a human descendant. 

Interesting, maybe he had written Cronus’s usefulness off too soon;

Orphaner: and in wvhat capacity wvas cronus wwith the clone?  
AS: My intel suggests they are in a flushed quadrant, sir.

Dualscar clicked his claw against the side of his glass as he plotted. His heir, wittingly or not, had found a way in with the rebels; this could be used to his advantage. If he could convince Cronus to respond to a summons, the troll wouldn’t have a choice but to comply with his plans, biology wouldn’t allow him to go against his ancestor. But getting him to show up at the mansion would be difficult; the insolent wiggler had been avoiding him for almost 5 sweeps now. A terror campaign then; he’ll have to scare him into compliance. It shouldn’t be hard; Cronus has always been a mustard blooded coward and now he was newly flushed it would be child’s play, he wouldn’t even need to go himself.

Orphaner: i havve a job for you, spinneret

Aranea Serket looked up for the first time since she entered the room, cobalt eyes dull but the accompanying smile eager;

Aranea: Anything Orphaner

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cronus: meenah wvhy did you drag me dowvn here?

He regarded the dingy establishment with distaste, some hole in the wall that was currently packed full of trolls. They were standing along the wall, their obvious highblood status making the low bloods surrounding them nervous. 

Meenah: Du-)(-, Rufio-)(-’s doin -)(-is rap stuff tonig-)(-t  
Cronus: that cant be the reel reason you made me come out tonight. spit it out meenah  
Meenah: Man an -)(-ere I was t-)(-inkin you were a better frond t-)(-an t-)(-is. If ya wanna leave, be my guest but I’m not the one w-)(-ose tellin Rufio-)(- you ditc-)(-ed

Cronus clenched his jaw in irritation, but remained where he was. Ever the typical highblood, she wouldn’t just give him a straight answer, but he didn’t think she was going to try to kill him or turn him over to the court, at least not yet. Power appealed to her more than politics ever had, but that wasn’t as trust instilling a trait as it used to be. Meenah wasn’t disillusioned with her birthright like him; she actually participated in court matters, though solely as a way to further her own interests. If at any point throwing Cronus under the bus benefited her, he had no doubts she would drive the vehicle herself. And as far as the court was concerned anything Meenah did would be justified by her hemospectrum rank alone and Cronus’s AWOL status was just grub sauce. He re-focused on the trolls milling about in front of him, annoyed and already losing patience with the Peixes’s beguiling nature.

The crowd had formed a ring around the DJ stand and turntables, all conversation falling silent when some un-named troll stepped onto the center platform with two microphones in hand. Rufioh Nitram stepped into the circle, whoops and cheers accompanying his entrance. He inclined his head, waving sheepishly as his mutant wings fluttered nervously. Cronus leaned against the wall at his back, running through music he had been composing earlier in his head; he wasn’t anticipating much to come of this excursion besides Rufioh stumbling through a couple verses and inevitably losing every battle he started. Basically, what happened every time the troll got enough courage to come to these things. What he wasn’t expecting to see was familiar gravity defying blonde hair and pointed shades moving through the crowd. 

Cronus straightened to his full height, fins flaring as he watched Dirk Strider step up to take the last mic from the host’s hand. The blonde’s lips moved as he gestured to the turntables and Cronus read annoyance in the lines around his mouth and arch of his eyebrow as Dirk talked to AR, the AI giving him attitude before playing a beat over the speakers. The troll’s hands balled into fists and he shoved them into the pockets of his jeans as he leaned back against the wall, posture rigid. The battle began with Rufioh starting at Dirk’s behest, doing his best to knock the Strider down a peg.When Dirk went after Rufioh, it should have been fantastic to watch but Cronus was having a difficult time focusing on what was actually being said, too entranced by the hard line of Dirk’s neck and the bite mark teasing out from his collar. He took a deep breath, doing his best to calm the intense need and flare of heat at his core. He caught a whiff of his own pheromones and ground his teeth, his gills and fins displaying their attractive violet filaments and linings despite his attempts to beat down his natural responses. A snort made him look at Meenah, who was covering her nose and laughing incredulously.

Meenah: -)(-oly s-)(-it, it's reelly true

Her cackling had Cronus baring his teeth and he glared at her;

Cronus: mind your owvn glubbin’ business meenah  
Meenah: O-)(- jegus t-)(-is is too great! I can’t glubbin believe that you of all trolls would get in a quadrant wit-)(- a -)(-uman!

Cronus snarled, grabbing her arm and hauling her outside into the back alley, her obnoxious laughter following them out. Once he was satisfied they were alone, he released her arm, snapping angrily;

Cronus: are you glubbing crazy? you of all trolls knovw better than to make baseless accusations in a crowded room!  
Meenah: “Baseless”? T-)(-at smell you’re givin off is all the proof I need. If t-)(-is -)(-ad been in court I wouldn’t -)(-ave even needed t-)(-at!  
Cronus: are you threatening me meenah?

His eyes were narrowed, anger kicking his growling up a notch. The troll in front of him snorted;

Meenah: Jegus don’t get your gills in a twist. I’m not after you or your -)(-uman matesprit.  
Cronus: hes not my--

She waved off Cronus’s attempted argument dismissively, shaking her head;

Meenah: I don't glubbin care bout t-)(-at. I’m warnin you, ya idjit. If I know about it, I’d bet m$ney t-)(-ey do too. And since you just -)(-ad to get in bed wit-)(- a Strider, you know -)(-e’s gonna try somefin to make ya rat.

Meenah crossed her arms, sneering;

Meenah: And don’t go readin into t-)(-is or anyfin. I’m payin you back is all. We’re even now.

She brushed past Cronus and went back inside without another word, leaving him alone in the alley. He raked a hand through his hair, still growling softly. It had been 4 ½ sweeps since he had last seen the Orphaner; not nearly long enough to forget. Their last interaction had been the smell of burnt flesh and searing pain as his ancestor carved their shared symbol into his forehead with a hot poker; apparently a reely fucked up going away present. Cronus ran his fingers over the raised scars, one of many left from his days in the highblood court, pursing his lips. He was more than a little confused that Meenah had bothered to warn him since she had always gone out of her way to get him into trouble with the court; perhaps their failed kismesissitude had meant more to her than she had originally let on. He sighed, turning to go back inside as he continued to ponder this newest problem; if Dualscar already knew about Dirk, Cronus was going to be at the forefront of his focus once more. Meenah was right, the older troll would no doubt attempt to use their quadrant to glean information, regardless of Cronus’s willingness to give it. Just one more reason to avoid his ancestor and the other highbloods then. Cronus sighed again, pulling the door of the club open at just the right moment to run straight into Dirk, colliding with the human with a loud ‘oof!’. They stared at each other, Cronus’s fins flashing violet and flaring in a blatant ‘come-hither’ display once again as his scent filled the air. 

TT: Cronus? What are you doing out here? 

Cronus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, trying to ignore how his gills were showing their royal flush and his shirt now rubbed uncomfortably against the sensitive filaments exposed along his ribs.

Cronus: hey dirk. ya my friend does these sometimes and i came to sea him. you uh wvent against him earlier. he has the huge horns and wvings

Dirk had gotten closer to him and Cronus stepped back, the door falling shut once more; they were alone in the alley, chilly september air ruffling his sensitive gills and making him shiver. The blonde took a small step closer;

TT: Oh you came with that guy? He got pwned hard bro  
Cronus: heh ya that sounds like rufioh  
TT: “Sounds” like? Don’t tell me you’ve been hiding out here since I saw you ogle me half an hour ago?

Dirk cocked an eyebrow, smug grin contradicting his innocent tone as he moved into Cronus’s space, standing so close they were just a hairs width apart;

Cronus: wvell kinda. i came out here to talk to meenah and just stayed here for a wvhile

Dirk’s face dropped in annoyance and he pulled back;

TT: Meenah?  
Cronus: it wvasnt anyfin bad. wvell it wvas, but not the wvay ya think; she wvas just wvarning me  
TT: Who is she and why would she need to warn you?  
Cronus: shes the peixes at court. wve hawve knowvn eachother since wve wvere wvrigglers and she owved me a fawvor so she let it slip that the Orphaner is planning somefin  
TT: The Orphaner? He sounds cuddly

The blonde hadn’t moved any further away, but he wasn’t stepping closer either;

Cronus: hes my ancestor. apparently someone sawv us at the club last night and nowv he thinks hes gotten a wvay to get information on your brother  
TT: He has, has he?

Dirk’s expression was carefully neutral, but Cronus just scoffed at the question;

Cronus: hardly. meenah came to wvarn me that he wvould try to use our quadrant to get wvat he wvants  
TT: Oh well if that’s all it was then

The blonde was back in his space, sliding cold hands up Cronus’s back underneath his jacket, giving him goose bumps;

Cronus: you do realize that this puts a target on your back, right?  
TT: Cronus, my brother is Dave Strider. I'm always a target but I’m not exactly helpless either. It’s cute that you’re worried about me though.

Cronus’s cheeks flushed to match his fins and he peeled the blonde off of him, stepping back. He removed his coat, offering it to the human currently smirking up at him, face still violet;

Cronus: take it, its cold out here  
TT: A gentleman too? Aw you know just how to woo a southern belle like me 

He was using that drawling accent again, the one that sent shivers down Cronus’s spine and had his bulge curling inside its sheath. He swallowed thickly as he watched the blonde put on his coat, the leather jacket a little too big on him, but he couldn’t deny how good Dirk looked in it;

Cronus: uh wv-wvell i dont reelly need it, i-i mean cold doesnt bother me like it does humans  
TT: Why Cronus is my accent botherin’ you? You’re stammerin’ an awful lot

The words dripped from his lips like honey as he pressed against the troll, dragging a finger along Cronus’s jaw and down his throat, careful to skirt the edges of quivering gills. Cronus grabbed Dirk’s forearms, anchoring himself and the last shreds of his self control as he stopped Dirk's movements, his own breaths coming quicker.

Cronus: dirk if you dont stop wvhat your doing youll be getting the exact opposite of the “space” you wvanted

Dirk grinned, leaning close and ghosting his breath over the flared gill slits, chuckling when the troll shivered;

TT: And if that’s not what I want anymore?

The troll’s grip tightened reflexively on his arms, making Dirk’s grin widen;

Cronus: wvhat is it you wvant then?  
TT: Aw sugar ain’t it obvious?  
Cronus: i need to hear you say it dirk 

The blonde sighed and dropped his exaggerated accent, meeting the trolls gaze with cheeks flushed pink as he responded seriously;

TT: Look, I’ve thought it through and...I want to do this with you

Cronus’s smile spread so wide he thought it might split his face in two;

Cronus: really? wvhat changed your mind?  
TT: It’s a long story, now will you let me go?

The sea dweller chirped happily and he released the blonde’s arms as requested. The second Dirk was free he shoved Cronus back into the wall and kissed him fervently with his hands wound into the trolls black hair. Cronus matched Dirk’s enthusiasm easily, one hand cradling the back of the blonde’s neck while the other gripped the front of Dirk’s shirt. When they finally separated it was only due to lack of air, both of them out of breath and grinning like idiots.

TT: Gog I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you walk in an hour ago  
Cronus: wvait you sawv me that long ago? wvhy didnt you say anyfin?

Dirk chuckled, leaning close to nip one of Cronus’s flared, violet fins, making the sea troll gasp, claws digging into the blonde’s neck reflexively and causing a responding shudder run through Dirk.

TT: I thought you had followed me here at first, but the look on your face when you saw me blew that theory clear out of the water. You know, I didn’t even realize your fins and gills weren’t purple all of the time until I saw yours light up like fucking fireworks

Cronus’s face flushed as purple as the fins currently quivering with embarrassment, stammering his response;

Cronus: i-i cant help that, it’s a natural response that happens wvhen I sea my matesprit. its too newv, i cant control it yet  
TT: So what, you’re going to puff up like a peacock whenever you see me? What is this, some kind of troll mating display?  
Cronus: uh wvell-

Dirk started snickering and the troll glared;

Cronus: its not funny, its embarrassin’. any troll nearby can smell my pheromones wvhen it happens and i cant make it stop  
TT: So you do give off pheromones! I knew it had to be something like that  
Cronus: wvait you can smell it?  
TT: Well duh, I mean it’s not always there, but when it is it’s pretty damn strong  
Cronus: as far as i knowv humans aren’t supposed to be able to pick up on our scents. maybe its cuz of our quadrant?  
TT: Whatever the reason, I like your smell so everyone else will just have to suck it up

Cronus flipped their positions so he had Dirk pinned against the brick wall, looming over the blonde with a predatory smirk;

Cronus: do you realize howv kinky that is?  
TT: Thinking you smell good is kinky? You trolls are weird

Dirk was smirking back, slipping his hands under Cronus’s shirt and sliding them over the delicate fronds on the troll’s ribs. The sea dweller chittered, clicking his teeth as his hands did some exploring of their own.

Cronus: its not weird, its hot. wve dont like each others scents cuz its like owvning somefin, but you like mine  
TT: So your saying scenting is like marking your territory? You’re right, that is hot

Cronus chuckled at that, his hands sliding down to grip Dirk’s fantastic ass, lifting him easily and pressing him to the wall as he worked on making dark marks on the blonde’s neck. Dirk’s legs wrapped around his waist, grinding against the troll with a low moan as his hands knotted into Cronus’s slick hair, one reaching further up and gripping the base of a horn, making the sea dweller purr loudly.

TT: Hey I-mmm hope you don’t plan on doing this out here  
Cronus: did you hawve somevwhere else in mind?

The troll murmured the question into the skin of Dirk’s neck, moving fractionally to begin another blossoming bruise as he waited for the blonde to answer.

TT: nnnnnngfuck m-my apartment isn’t far from here  
Cronus: are you invwitin’ me home dirk? howv scandalous

He sucked harder on the mark he was currently making, grinning at the guttural noise that drew out of the blonde.

TT: Ah! Cronus s-seriously c’mon put me -nnn- put me down

Cronus made a face but complied, stepping away from the wall and setting the blonde back on the ground. Dirk immediately started fixing his shirt and hair, commenting with a sly smile as he popped the collar of the leather jacket to hide the marks left by the troll. 

TT: So did you drive or are we calling a cab?  
Cronus: oh i drowve. last time i let meenah driwve she left me n’ rufioh in the middle of glubbin novwhere 

Dirk laughed, gesturing towards the opening of the alley;

TT: After you then

Cronus grinned, taking Dirk’s hand and leading him out towards the street. His car was parked in a shady looking lot across the street, grey cover making it less conspicuous and less of a theft target. The troll pulled the tarp off, revealing his black ‘67 chevy impala in all her classic muscle car glory. He popped the trunk, tucking the cover away before opening the passenger door for Dirk. The blonde sat on the vintage leather, running his fingers over the dash appreciatively.

TT: You restored all of it yourself?  
Cronus: wvell ya i mean wvhats the fun of fixin’ her if some other guy is the one wvorking on her?

Dirk arched his eyebrow as the troll slid in the driver's seat, starting the 327 engine and a four barrel carburetor up with a mechanical growl.

TT: ‘Her’?  
Cronus: ya ‘her’. nowv wvhere wve goin chief?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GC: WHY 4R3 W3 H3R3 4G41N?

The troll currently speaking slid her cane forward a couple inches, tripping one of the trolls walking by their spot at the grimy bar. The troll in front her, rust blood, turned to fight and visibly paled when he saw the court legislacerator grinning back at him. He back-pedaled rapidly, disappearing into the crowd as Terezi giggled.

AG: We are here 8ecause you don’t know how to say ‘no’ and Dave seems to think we are 8a8ysitters  
GC: OH Y4. HOW UNF41R 1S 1T TH4T W3 H4V3 TO ST4LK TH3 K1D BUT D4V3 WON’T L3T US M33T H1M?  
AG: That’s what 8others you? Not that Dave seems to think that just 8ecause he’s pailing Karkat he can 8oss us around?

Terezi shrugged, sipping some fruit punch she had ordered (the only red drink in the bar);

GC: 1 W4NN4 S33 TH3 B4BY COOL K1D! 1 B3T H3’S JUST L1K3 D4V3 >:]

Vriska rolled her eyes,  
AG: If I didn’t know 8etter, I’d say you’re still flushed for him. Good thing I know 8etter

She winked at her moirail, making the other troll wrinkle her nose;

GC: NOT WH4T 1 M34NT. YOU DON’T TH1NK 1T’S W31RD TH4T TH3 HUM4NS 4R3N’T T3LL1NG TH3M? 1 M34N TH3Y H4V3 NO 1D34 TH3Y 4R3 P4RODOX CLON3S!  
AG: Well we all are technically. I don’t understand why you are so hung up on that.  
GC: BUT W3 *KNOW* W3’R3 CLON3S. TH3 WR1GGL3RS H4V3 NO 1D43! TH4T DO3SN’T SM3LL H1NKY TO YOU 4T 4LL?

The troll hmmed as Dirk stepped onto the platform in the middle of the dimly lit room, watching as the highblood on the opposite end of the room flashed purple in an obvious flushed display. Dirk didn't seem to notice, continuing his battle without looking at the fish prince sitting along the wall. She answered Terezi after the first battle was over, Strider being the obvious victor.

AG: Honestly Terezi, I don't care. I'm only here 8ecause you volunteered us, end of story. If Dave’s 8rother wants to pail a high8lood, that's his 8usiness. Your “cool kid” is over reacting.  
GC: H3 JUST DO3SN’T W4NT D1RK TO GO THROUGH WH4T 1 D1D. 1 DON’T TH1NK TH4T’S OV3R R34CT1NG.

Vriska glanced over sharply at her moirail, watching Terezi’s guarded expression carefully. The blind troll’s nose abruptly wrinkled, her face contorting in disgust;

GC: WH4T SM3LLS L1K3 CH34P COLOGN3 4ND F1SHST1CKS?  
AG: That would 8e the high8lood currently courting Dirk. If you can smell him from over here it must really reek  
GC: GOG H3 SM3LLS WORS3 TH4N 3R1D4N  
AG: Really? Woooooooow you have to really try to- hey do you see Dirk?  
GC: W3LL 1 C4N’T “S33” 4NYTH1NG SO…..  
AG: You know what I mean!!!!!!! He’s gone and so is fishdick  
GC: $20 S4YS TH3Y 4R3 P41L1NG 1N TH3 B4THROOM  
AG: 8a8ysitting is one thing, but I am not getting any closer to that stench than this  
GC: ……..W4NN4 GO GR4B SOM3 FOOD?  
AG: Ya but I’m picking this time. As much as you try to convince me, chalk is not food  
GC: BUT 1T T4ST3S SO GOOD VR1S  
AG: Not. Food.  
GC: WOW F11111111NE YOU C4N P1CK


	4. Kama Sutra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a heads up that I will be undergoing a couple minor surgeries so updates from here on out will be slower! I am working on CH 5 already to hopefully post that one before hand, but no guarantees :( Anyway, here is CH 4! I don't like to give spoilers but I will hint that the further along I get the more pairings I focus on (next chapter a little heavy on the davekat *cough cough*). This chapter has D/S smut, handcuffs, rough sex and discussion of past abuse/injuries and hinted torture. Please don't read if these themes offend you.

***  
We could call it Kama Sutra

You trying tie me up (trying tie me up)

Shawty thinking about the future

I'm just trynna pour up

Come out of them jeans

And make me a believer (woop woop)

Put it on me

I ain't never gone leave ya

Call 911 on me if I don't put a ring on this girl

Call 911 when she do me like this  
***

Earlier That Night

Dirk pushed his way through the crowd to where Roxy and Jane had been lounging against one of the bars, watching as he battled a troll with wings and horns that spanned three feet on either side. Cronus had been watching as well, though the look on the troll’s face when he had first seen Dirk made it painfully obvious Cronus had been just as surprised as he to see the other so soon. The sea dweller had disappeared after that, fins and gills flushed vibrant violet as he exited out to the back alley along with the sea troll he came with. Cronus had looked upset, angry even as AR tracked him out the door, dragging the overly gleeful female behind him; Dirk had stumbled over his verse when AR flashed that scene across his shades, grinding his teeth and pushing through the irritation burning in his chest. But now Dirk’s battle was done (he had won despite the distraction) and he was intent on confronting Cronus. That girl was back and once again planted along the wall, but his the sea dweller was nowhere to be found. As he shoved his way through the throng of people all insisting some form of congratulations he had AR scan the room once more for Cronus, but he was either still in the alley or he had left all together. Dirk finally broke out of the mass of trolls directly in front of the girls, tossing a piece of paper (phone number?) that had been shoved in his pocket onto the floor, ordering his third and fourth shots of jack and downing both as the girls started to talk to him through shit-eating grins.

GG: How many shots is that now Dirk? Because it seems quite odd for you to have this much ‘liquid courage’ for a simple rap battle.

TG: maybe he saw some1 that made him nervous. u kno some1 he has feelins 4?

TT: It must be so entertaining poking your noses in my business since that’s all you two seem to be doing lately.

They ignored him, talking right over the blonde positioned between them;

GG: I wonder who could possibly make the infamous Dirk Strider so nervous he has to take four shots of jack just to talk to him?

TG: ya kno 4 shots does seem like alot for just talkin. maybe it has sumthin to do with him goin into the alley with a girl

TT: Guys this isn’t going to work. I’m not jealous that he went outside with her, it was loud in here, they probably needed to talk.

Roxy and Jane finally looked at him, snickering;

GG: Who said anything about being jealous? Though I for one would be a cross if my guy went off with some chick I didn’t know

TG: u kno i find it more interestin that he was keepin track of him durin his performance and came up with some bs excuse to throw us off. sounds like someone’s jeeeaaaaalooouuuus

GG: So jealous

Dirk rolled his eyes, digging into his pocket as he replied;

TT: I’m not jealous, but that’s not important right now.

He then set the keyless entry remote to his 2016 viper ACR in Jane’s hand, enclosing her fingers around it and looking into her eyes seriously.

TT: Jane

GG: Dirk?

TT: Janey

GG: Yes?

TT: Jane Crocker

GG: What, Dirk?

TT: I need you to drive my car back for me...and I need you to drive like an old lady the entire way

Jane rolled her eyes, trying to pull her hand away.

GG: Dirk, you’re being overly dramatic. It’s just a car.

TT: “Just a car”? You will be in my baby Jane. you need to be careful; why do you think I asked you and not Roxy?

TG: cuz you’re a jerk who doesnt wanna see just how good his insurance really is?

TT: The point is to get my car back unscathed, not “test” my insurance Roxy. Please, Jane?

GG: Why do I need to drive your car? Where are you going to be?

TT: Doesn’t matter. Will you be careful with my car or not?

Both girls scrutinized Dirk carefully as he waited with his eyebrow cocked in question, face otherwise unreadable. Roxy’s eyes widened in understanding and she smirked;

TG: ur goin after cronus arent u?

TT: What and who I’m planning on doing tonight isn’t relevant.

Dirk looked pointedly towards the trolls still crowded in the center of the club instead of at Roxy and Jane, face carefully stoic with just a tinge of pink to his cheeks that he was deluding himself into believing they couldn’t see.

GG: Aw Dirk, why didn’t you just say that? Of course I’ll take care of it!

TG: 4 real dirk, just say so next time.

Roxy cuffed the back of Dirk’s head, but her accompanying smile softened the gesture. Dirk scowled and rubbed his head as the blonde started to make her way towards the exit; Jane went to follow her, but turned back to hug Dirk tightly, barely clearing his diaphragm with her short frame.

GG: Have fun and be safe!

TT: Yes mom.

GG: I’m serious fuckass.

TT: Has anyone told you that you spend too much time with Karkat?

Jane jabbed him in his side, making Dirk laugh and his hands held up in surrender.

TT: Ow! See the violence just proves my point

The brunette glared, pulling her arm back to hit him again, and Dirk’s snickering ceased.

TT: Okay okay I’m taking the safety speech seriously, promise.

GG: You’d better mister. I’ll see you at home

Dirk smiled and ruffled Jane’s hair, waving her out before making his way to the alley. As much as he loved those girls, they were incessantly pushy when he just wanted them to mind their own damn business. He got to the door and paused to collect his thoughts. He didn’t think that Cronus knew that he had been aware of the sea dweller’s presence here all night; this was a perfect opportunity to find out what Cronus was really doing here, but with four shots in him Dirk was admittedly more interested in other activities over an interrogation. He gripped the handle, yanked the door open and ran head first into the very sea dweller he had been watching all evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present

TT: Come on, fuck

Cronus: thats the plan chief

Dirk glared in response, though the expression lost effectiveness when he was naked with his face pressed into the bedspread of his queen mattress, hands cuffed behind his back, and ass in the air. Bump N’ Grind was playing and he fidgeted with building frustration as he sat exposed. Cronus was behind him, just as naked with his fully unsheathed bulge curling idly in his hand while the other had Dirk open for what was supposed to be easier access but they had been like this for long enough that the song had changed from Dive In to this and Dirk was seriously losing patience. Cronus clicked his teeth, chittering nervously until Dirk rolled his eyes and disrupted the train wreck this was quickly becoming.

TT: Cro if you are gonna do it, do it. Otherwise let me up and I’ll do it myself

Cronus: no i can do it i just....shouldnt i be doin somefin to prep you? m’not throwvin spades or anyfin, i just dont wvanna hurt you like that

TT: And after two minutes with my ass in the air, here I was thinking you had just decided to go at it all by yourself.

Dirk’s cutting remark was belied by him sitting up to lean against Cronus, doing his best to reassure the sea dweller.

TT: Cronus you won’t be hurting me, well okay you will be a little, but I’ll like it. We already talked about this. Your bulge is tapered, as long as you go slow at first and let me adjust we’ll be fine. Now will you please get on with it? Orgasm denial can be fun and all but this is a whole new level of cruel and unusual considering we haven’t even gotten started.

The blonde resumed his previous position, wiggling and trying not to over think the trolls hesitance. Cronus spread him once more and he relaxed, beating back the self deprecating thoughts with more ease now that Cronus was touching him again. The song changed to Drunk in Love as the troll spoke up, warm breath shockingly close to Dirk’s entrance.

Cronus: i got an idea, dont mowve

TT: What? Wait don-nnnfuck

Dirk’s protest died a garbled death as a long tongue began worming it’s way inside of him. His breaths were coming in short, shallow pants and a startled gasp escaped him when Cronus twisted his tongue inside him, moaning as the troll worked his tongue fully inside of the blonde. It was shockingly intimate feeling Cronus’s face pressed into the cleft of his ass and with the troll’s tongue now thrusting shallowly, Dirk couldn’t help a strangled groan. No one had done this to him before and Dirk was biting his lip at the startling sensations that ranged from toe curling to jegusfuckmenow. Cronus’s dexterous tongue ran across his prostate and Dirk hissed, clenching at the unexpected jolt of pleasure. Cronus paused, then began to press and prod at the nerve bundle experimentally, a stream of curses and jumbled noises tumbling from Dirk’s mouth at the sudden direct pressure.

TT: fuckfuckfuckH-AHCroNNNfuckstopshitshit

Cronus pulled back, taking in the sight of Dirk’s heaving breaths, and the flush that completely covered his chest and neck, all with a shark toothed grin.

Cronus: you okay chief?

TT: C-can’t. You can’t... k-keep doing...poking at i-it like that

Cronus: you can cum from just that?

TT: N-no usually I need more than that, but...i-it’s just intense

The troll’s smug grin got impossibly wider but he relented, placing a light kiss to between shoulder blades and let the trembling human below him recover.

Cronus: good to knowv. gimme a shout wvhen youre okay to keep goin

Dirk nodded, closing his eyes and sucking in lungfuls of air; Cronus entertained himself by leaving love bites on each knob of Dirk’s spine, rumbling with satisfaction once the blonde was covered in marks. Motivation echoed within the room when Dirk spoke again.

TT: Okay

Cronus chirped soothingly to his matesprit as he stroked his bulge and finally started to enter him, pheromones scenting the air once again as Cronus gripped Dirk’s hips so tightly there would (hopefully) be a perfect imprint of the troll's hands dented into his flesh. Dirk gasped as the tip of Cronus’s bulge slipped inside him, it's self lubrication aiding as it worked inch by excruciating inch into him. Dirk was biting a nearby pillow to muffle the small panted noises he was making as the semi-sentient appendage got deeper inside, the ridges pronounced and rubbing against sensitive walls. The process seemed to last for hours, each ridge stroking his prostate as he took more and more of Cronus inside of him. He was panting, moaning wantonly as the bulge got impossibly larger, burning as it stretched him; between the feeling of being so full and what felt like continuous milking of his prostate Dirk wasn't sure exactly how much more of this fantastically electrifying torture he could take. The bulge squirmed, probing further into him than anything else ever had and he groaned a curse.

By the time Cronus was fully seated Dirk was shaking and all of his nerve endings were on fire. The troll had leaned over and was pressed against him, surrounding him with his touch and smell as he touched his lips to the blonde’s neck. Cronus brushed Dirk’s bangs from his face, trembling with the concentrated effort he was making to keep his bulge as still as possible. Once he was adjusted (Supermassive Black Hole now. AR really needed to just stick to the original playlist) Dirk pushed back into the troll, attempting to sit up but now that the human was used to his bulge Cronus shoved him back into the mattress, growling in the blonde’s ear.

Cronus: im in charge nowv. you dont mowve unless i tell you, got it?

The troll released his control on his bulge, allowing it to writhe as he rocked forward into the human below him pointedly. The sudden show of domination stole the breath from his lungs and heightened everything tremendously. Dirk nodded agreement to the order, groaning when the bulge began to move but doing as he was told and remaining pliant to the trolls movements. Cronus gripped his bound arms and started thrusting into him, crooning as he withdrew just enough with each movement that Dirk could feel the ridges drag against his prostate to create what felt like never-ending shocks of pleasure running through his system. It was too much for such a sensitive area, the sensations to sharp. That coupled with each jarring thrust was so overwhelming all conscious thought was shorting out, his entire scope of awareness was just this: the press of Cronus at his back, the musk of pheromones, cologne, and sex and the bulge currently trying to shatter him into little pieces from the inside out. The more the troll gave him the closer he got to the edge, a needy mess by now but the troll was dragging this out, falling just short of sending him over. He was so hard it hurt but Cronus was touching him everywhere but the one place he needed it, cool hands roaming the expanse of Dirk’s chest and clawing up the backs of his thighs as he took the human apart at the seams, a rumbling warble coming from the troll. The way Cronus continued to drive into him had him spiraling higher and higher, muscles tightening and dick crying precum as he struggled just shy of release. He felt as taut as a bow less than a pound of pressure away from snapping. He must have been babbling something besides curses in his delirium because Cronus slowed, pulling him upright by his bound arms, his other hand grabbing a handful of blonde hair and yanking Dirk’s head back, making the over-sensitive human moan. Cronus continued to thrust lazily as he spoke, placing kisses along Dirk's neck and shoulder;

Cronus: wvhat wvas that dirk? i couldnt understand ya

Dirk opened his mouth to respond, but Cronus snapped his hips up harshly, making the blonde arch with a soundless cry. The troll smirked, but held back as Dirk tried again, stumbling out between moans;

TT: NNN C-Cro please

His dick was throbbing and he could barely breathe, let alone form full sentences. Cronus laughed and nibbled on the shell of one ear before answering over the chorus of noises he was drawing from the human.

Cronus: wvhat are ya wvanting dirk?

TT: I-I need-AH I c-can’t. P-please Cro just NNNG j-just, please I-I can’t NNN it’s too nnnmmuch

Cronus gripped the base of the Dirk’s cock, squeezing tight enough to ensure the blonde wouldn’t be able to cum at all and stopped moving entirely. Dirk actually whined (something he would forever deny happened), trembling and looking absolutely wrecked as Cronus growled in his ear with a smirk.

Cronus: beg for it

TT: What?

Cronus: call me daddy and beg for me to let you cum

Dirk was too far gone to argue with the troll, well and truly caught with the sea dwellers bulge up his ass, one hand clamped tightly on his dick while another kept him still; he whined again, trying to push back or go forward into the troll’s hand with no success on either account. He finally spoke in a trembling voice, doing his best to come up with what the troll was asking in his hazy minded state while AR mocked him over the speakers with S&M (the little shit was going to be deactivated first thing tomorrow);

TT: Daddy please...please let me cum.

Cronus made some mixture of a croon and a growl, yanking the blonde’s head back once again to capture his lips sloppily as he began thrusting anew, claiming his matesprit while his other hand finally began stroking Dirk’s hard cock. The thrusts into him at this angle went deeper than before and Dirk keened, meeting each movement eagerly. He couldn’t control the noises escaping his mouth, cuffed hands scratching at any part of the troll he could reach as Cronus kissed him, thrusting his tongue into the blondes mouth at the same time as his bulge, and stroking the human off-beat to his thrusts. It wasn't long like this before Dirk finally came, arching with a relieved sob and clenching around Cronus as he came harder than he ever had in his entire life, vision splattered with bright spots of white as he groaned. The troll wasn't far behind, giving a couple more thrusts before releasing inside his matesprit, who winced as the trolls genetic fluid flooded his already sensitive entrance.

Dirk sagged, body turned to jelly and relying on Cronus for support, shaking as he came down from it all. Cronus held him close, gingerly pulling out and fumbling for the key to the handcuffs. Once Dirk was free Cronus tossed the towels the blonde had lain down earlier in an attempt to save the mattress (didn't work) onto floor, using the least soiled one to clean them both off before laying them down, rubbing the blonde’s wrists and arms to re-instate blood flow. Dirk let Cronus clean him up, too blissed out to care much, hell he didn’t even care that his asshole AI was now playing Fooled Around And Fell In Love (that one isn’t even his, who the hell told him to play that?); besides, it felt kind of nice to be taken care of. The troll pulled him close, inspecting the bruises already forming on Dirk’s wrists with a frown. After Can’t Fight This Feeling and Don’t Go Breaking My Heart passed (gog this had to be Roxy, no one else could hack his system and convince AR this easily) Cronus leaned over him, disrupting Dirk’s attempts at piecing his brain back together to ask him worriedly;

Cronus: hey are you okay chief? youwve been reel quiet

TT: Ya, just...jegus that was...holy shit.

Cronus gave him the most smug look Dirk had ever seen (and that’s saying a lot considering who his brother is); he smacked the sea dweller with a pillow as the troll laughed. The next song was one that Dirk didn’t recognize but Cronus apparently did, his cocky snickering trailing off as he frowned, looking at the ceiling speakers as 50s rock and john travolta (?) came across the speakers.

Cronus: is that ar choosin’ songs?

TT: Kind of. He’s supposed to work off of set playlists but someone hacked my system and has been supplementing songs for the past 20 minutes or so.

He raised his voice slightly, just in case Roxy and Jane, who had to be helping as well since pranks like this were more her thing, could hear him.

Cronus: wvho could do that?  
TT: Roxy and Jane probably. AR turn off.

The music continued playing, switching to Barbie Girl instead of responding like the damn thing was programmed to do. Dirk sat up, glaring at the speakers which also served as receivers that helped AR to transmit throughout the building.

TT: AR turn off.

TT: Hey asshole I know you can hear me.

The music cut out and Dirk laid back down next to Cronus, grumbling about firewalls and messing up Roxy’s system as the troll chuckled. But just as he settled The Real Slim Shady started playing and Dirk groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands as he instructed AR again, doing his best to ignore the troll next to him giggling.

TT: AR. Turn. Off.

TT: I’m afraid I can’t do that Dirk

Dirk stared at the speaker that had just talked back to him in disbelief.

TT: Holy shit..

Cronus: wvoah! i didnt knowv he could talk!

TT: He can’t! Well he couldn’t, but Roxy must have done this. That's...pretty awesome actually.

TT: It’s rude to talk about me like I’m not here Dirk

TT: Wow and just like that I’m over it. Programming you to sass me was bad enough, I’m not dealing with you doing it out loud now.

TT: You’re programming oversight isn’t my problem

Cronus: holy shit its like your talkin to yourself.

TT: Let the grown ups talk fishboy, we’ll call you when we need help with something related to brine

Cronus made an indignant noise and Dirk rolled his eyes;

TT: AR code 1A2B3

TT: Not cool br---

The pacman death noise resonated, then the room was suddenly, blissfully silent, save for the trolls purring, and dirk buried his head under a pillow with an exasperated sigh.

Cronus: wvhat wvas that about?

TT: Short version? My sister and best friend decided giving my annoying AI the voice of HAL 9000 would be a great idea. Obviously it wasn’t. I just used his ‘self destruct code’ to deactivate him temporarily.

Cronus: youre amazin’, you knowv that?

Dirk flushed, smacking Cronus again half heartedly;

TT: We’ve already fucked, you can drop the mindless flattery

.Cronus: its not mindless. i reely do think youre amazing

TT: Whatever just...go to sleep, alright?

Dirk closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep; when he opened them a moment later the sea dweller was smirking down at him, not even close to sleep.

Cronus: wvanna tell me wvhy you hawve these tied to your bed?

The troll held up one of the restraints attached to Dirk’s bed frame, smirking.

TT: I would like to think that that answer is fairly obvious

Cronus: i guess, but its still funny

TT: Funnier than your daddy kink?

Cronus: touche’...so howv kinky do you get wvith this stuff?

TT: Go to sleep or you’re never gonna find out

Cronus huffed, but Dirk ignored him, tucking himself into the troll’s side and relaxing to the sound of his purring. As Dirk began to doze off a soft trill intermingled with the purr, stringing different notes into a quiet painstakingly sweet melody; Dirk was half asleep and couldn’t ask what that sound meant, but the soft stroking along his cheek gave a clue that, had he been coherent, probably would have given him a panic attack. But he wasn’t, so he just enjoyed the feeling as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Be Karkat From Earlier

Why the fuck does he do this again? Karkat was in the elevator of Strider’s building, grumbling under his breath as he undid his tie, laying it across his arm with his grey suit jacket and unbuttoning the top of his shirt with a sigh. The trips back and forth from DC to New York were just too fucking much to do, especially since this meant they only saw each other on the weekends. But Dave couldn’t exactly uproot and neither could he; speaking of fuckups, what was that smell? Karkat sniffed, wrinkling his nose as the stench of fish became more and more prominent the closer he got to the 12th floor. Dear gog did Dave try to cook again? He better not have burned another meal, jegus that’s all he needed today. Karkat covered his nose as the doors dinged open, a lone strider sitting on the couch, watching a movie behind stoic douchebag shades.

CG: IF JANE MADE FISH YOU FUCKASSES HAD BETTER HAVE FUCKING SAVED SOME FOR ME. BUT IF YOU MADE IT, I DON'T FUCKING WANT IT

TG: okay first off, rude I can cook just fine. second what are you on about?

TG: we ordered pizza like four hours ago and it wasnt remotely fishy

TG: you okay dude?

CG: WHAT? IM FINE. I JUST WANT SOME OF THAT FUCKING FISH I HAD TO SMELL ALL THE WAY UP THE GOG DAMNED ELEVATOR

TG: kar im serious we didn’t make fish. are you having a stroke?

TG: or was that toast?

TG: i should ask jade i bet she’d know

TG: do you smell fishy toast or just fish?

CG: JEGUS DAVE IM NOT HAVING A FUCKING STROKE. IT REALLY DOES SMELL LIKE FUCKING FISH UP HERE.

TG: welp i dont know what to tell you karkles. we aint got no fish

CG: DEAR GOG EVEN FOR YOU THAT SENTENCE WAS FUCKING ATROCIOUS STRIDER

TG: joking aside, you really are starting to worry me man. sit down or something so if you pass the fuck out i wont have to jump across the room to catch you

TG: actually, that would be badass

TG: just stay right there i bet i can set up a camera before this happens

CG: DAVE GOG DAMN STRIDER

CG: STOP BEING A FUCKING IDIOT AND HELP ME FIGURE OUT WHY THE FUCK IT SMELLS LIKE FISH. WERE ERIDAN AND SOLLUX PAILING UP HERE AGAIN?

TG: ew i hope not. but now that you mention it i do think i know why you smell fish and its not from a stroke

CG: THAT’S WHAT IVE BEEN FUCKING TELLING YOU FUCKASS

TG: lil man has that sea dweller over and theyre getting it on

TG: you can seriously smell it from the elevator?

CG: *THATS* WHAT THAT FUCKING SMELL IS?! JEGUS WHY THE FUCK IS HE EVEN IN HERE?

TG: hey man your the one who said not to jump to conclusions and all that nonsense

CG: THIS ISN’T JUMPING TO GOG DAMN CONCLUSIONS ANYMORE. HE’S IN YOUR FUCKING HOUSE, IN YOUR FUCKING YOUR *BROTHER* AND COVERING EVERYTHING IN HIS FUCKING *SMELL*.

TG: hey now that was uncalled for. im sure my bro tops or power bottoms at least.

CG: SO THAT’S IT THEN? YOU WAKE ME UP AT THE FUCKING CRACK OF DAWN FREAKING THE FUCK OUT BECAUSE THEY WERE *DANCING* AND NOW THEY ARE PAILING IN YOUR FUCKING HOUSE YOU ARE FUCKING FINE WITH IT?

TG: well i mean im here so i can keep an eye on dirk.

CG: EVEN WORSE YOU FUCKING KNEW THERE WAS A GOG DAMN HIGHBLOOD IN THIS HOUSE AND YOU FUCKING INVITED ME OVER ANYWAY!

TG: dont worry babe, ill protect from the scary shark man

CG: GOG DAMN IT DAVE IM FUCKING SERIOUS

TG: i am too, those teeth are terrifying. i don’t know how the lil man does it

CG: FUCK THIS IM LEAVING

TG: aw come on karkles dont leave. just talk to him in the morning and if you dont like him i wont let him come back, alright?

Dave had a hold of Karkat’s sleeve, expression blank but Karkat could hear the faint edge of desperation, a plea hidden in the folds of stoicism. The troll sighed exasperatedly, dumping his briefcase and suit jacket on the floor as he walked back towards Dave’s room, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

CG: FINE BUT IM FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU TONIGHT

The human grinned, picking up the trail Karkat was leaving as he followed the now half naked troll down his hallway (that suit was going to be hung up, it looked too good on the troll not to be).

TG: oh mr vantas promises promises

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Be Morning

When Dirk woke up he was sore and in desperate need of a shower. He started to sit up only to be jerked back down, a very large, very naked troll rolling on top of him and mumbled what sounded like ‘warm’, nuzzling into the blonde’s neck as he went back to sleep. Jegus this guy was ridiculous, no matter how Dirk squirmed Cronus was not giving in and releasing him; after some flailing and the troll ignoring Dirk calling his name, the blonde sighed and pinched Cronus’s side under his gill slits. Hard. The troll jolted awake with a yelp, rubbing his side with a scowl;

Cronus: wvhat the hell!

TT: well you wouldn’t let me go and you wouldn’t wake up. You just kept mumbling to yourself.

Cronus: oh ya sorry bout that

There was quiet for a moment as Dirk waited for the troll to get off and Cronus didn’t move, instead looking him over with a smirk.

Cronus: So….did ya knowv kissing burns five calories a minute? Howv bout a wvorkout?

Dirk gaped at Cronus before dissolving into giggles, soon laughing so hard he was clutching at stitches in his sides.

TT: Jegus that was horrible!

He was still snickering, close to falling into another laughing fit when a hand slid to hold his face and Cronus kissed him, successfully silencing him. Their tongues entwined and Dirk pressed closer, pushing Cronus onto his back and straddling the troll for better access. Cronus pulled back after a few moments to answer the human on his lap, slightly out of breathe.

Cronus: but it wvorked, didnt it?

TT: Let's just say you're lucky you’re hot.

Dirk grinned against Cronus’s mouth, nibbling on the his bottom lip as he teased the troll, who snorted.

Cronus: ya you just wvait. ill get you to like one of my lines. itll happen

TT: You’re on, hotshot.

The blonde had his hands buried in soft black hair mussed from sleep, their foreheads pressed together. They continued like this for a while, make outs mixed with sporadic conversation; at some point Dirk ended up back on his back with Cronus above him, their slow kiss having grown to include exploratory touches. In daylight they could see they were both littered with scars and Dirk was aching to know every single one of Cronus’s intimately. Cronus apparently felt the same way as he ran his fingers over a strange waffle-like pattern above the crease of Dirk’s hip, inspecting it closely but otherwise not prodding. He continued rubbing his fingers over the scar and Dirk sighed;

TT: A car battery.

Cronus paused, staring at Dirk in surprise;

Cronus: wvhat?

TT: The scar, it’s from a car battery, well connected to a sponge that was dipped in water.

Cronus: holy shit, reely?!

The troll was staring at Dirk with a mixture of horror and curiosity;

Cronus: howv the hell did that happen?!

TT: Cro only one other person knows about that scar and what actually happened. It’s not a story I enjoy going over.

The troll nodded, understanding replacing the horror on his face as he pointed at the aquarius symbol on his forehead;

Cronus: hot poker

Dirk’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, but then he smiled;

TT: Arrow to the knee

Cronus: glass bottle

TT: Stabbed with a sword

Cronus: fight wvith a kurloz

TT: Is that a smiley face?

Cronus: yea but you should see wvhat i left on him

They continued like this until they had gone over every blemish, settled together as they divulged snapshots of their lives. For Dirk it was a relief to be able to tell someone, even if it was only vaguely. His training with Dave was a long dark road and the others weren’t aware of how far that road went, nor did he want them to be. They had been silent for a couple minutes after they ran out of scars, Dirk laying pillowed on Cronus’s stomach and staring at the ceiling. He sat up abruptly, leaning over and kissed the troll softly. When he pulled back, Cronus was smiling dopily;

Cronus: wvhat wvas that for?

TT: Not prying

He remained half sprawled on top of the troll, brushing his fingers across Cronus’s gill fronds absent mindedly as the troll chittered and pet his hair. Dirk looked up at him, smiling;

TT: So I gotta ask, what’s with you and not using buckets? Isn’t taboo or something for you guys?

Cronus snorted,

Cronus: howv long hawve you been wvaitin to ask me that?

TT: Honestly? Since the first time but I thought it might be rude to ask, but a daddy kink way is more embarrassing than any bucket hang up.

The troll pulled Dirk’s hair in retaliation, grinning when he heard the human inhale sharply;

Cronus: i just think theyre old fashioned. i can afford to replace my mattress so id rather do that

TT: Well in that case, you can replace mine, because those towels were pointless

Cronus: of course! i wvouldnt leawve ya hangin. ill hawve it deliwvered later

TT: Just don’t go overboard, alright?

Cronus: wvouldn’t dream of it kitten

Cronus rolled so he was on top of Dirk, grinning at the face the blonde made at the pet name. He kissed him before Dirk could argue, swiping his tongue across the other male’s lips to beg entrance until the blonde relented. The kiss was intermingled with nips and hair pulling from both sides, escalating until they were rutting against each other like teenagers. Dirk pulled back, lips kiss swollen and out of breath, but grinning;

TT: I vote we move this party to the shower

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they were both cleaned off (which may have taken longer than was strictly necessary but come on Cronus was hot) Dirk went in his normal routine of blow drying his hair, though it was made significantly more difficult with Cronus hanging on him, watching as he got ready.

TT: Babe don't take this the wrong way, but can you go do something else? It’s kind of weird to have you staring at me like that when I'm fixing my hair.

Cronus laughed, kissing Dirk’s cheek before stepping back.

Cronus: im gonna go get some wvater

TT: Kitchen is that way, but put pants on. I'm not the only one who lives here you know

Cronus just grinned, waving Dirk’s concerns aside as he went back to the blondes room, dropping his towel as he looked for his boxers. They weren't in the area he thought Dirk had thrown them, and he was so dry his gills were starting to flap uselessly so he just grabbed Dirk's (naruto if the forced anime education from Damara was correct) boxers from the floor. They were a little snug, but they would survive a trip to the kitchen and back. He walked down the hallway, opening the door to the main area and yawning. Within that same second he registered a crash and loud screech as something small and dense rammed into him, sending him sprawling across the floor, his assailant pinning him to the ground quickly. Cronus didn’t need to psychic to know what came next when the press of cold steel to his throat made him still; this was a feeling he was all too familiar with. He glared at the troll on top of him, who looked a lot like Kankri, oddly enough, baring his teeth and hissing as the scythe at his neck was pressed deeper into his flesh, rivulets of violet blood dripping to the floor.

CG: HOW DARE YOU!

Cronus: me? youre the one attacking guys out of nowvhere!

CG: HOW FUCKING DARE YOU COME INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE! I SWEAR TO GOG IF EVEN ONE FUCKING THING IS OUT OF PLACE ILL FUCKING CULL YOU RIGHT THE FUCK NOW MOTHER FUCKER!

Cronus: wvhat? i didnt do nothin’!

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Cronus held his hands palms up, trying to be as non threatening as possible. Dave and Dirk burst out of their respective wings nearly simultaneously and while Dave was naked, it looked like Dirk had found Cronus’s boxers. Dirk gaped at the troll on top of Cronus,

TT:what the hell? Get off of him!

CG: DID YOU ROT YOUR FUCKING THINKPAN?! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU JUST PAILED?!

TT: Karkat!

Cronus: seriously chief i hawve a quadrant open but this isnt exactly the best wvay to propose this ya knowv

The troll was growling ferociously now, blade a hair's breadth away from slicing open the sea dwellers neck, who still hadn’t made any move to defend himself. Dave was silent, watching everything intently.

CG: THE ORPHANER FUCKING DUALSCAR! ID BE DOING THE WORLD A GOG DAMN FAVOR IF I TOOK YOU OUT!

Cronus: im NOT dualscar!

That had Cronus growling angrily, fins pinned back and lip curled into a snarl that perfectly exposed those sharp teeth, showing aggression for the first time the entire fight.

CG: BULLSHIT. I’M NOT FUCKING BLIND!

Cronus: im not!

CG: SAME STUPID FUCKING FACE, SAME STUPID FUCKING HAIR AND THE SAME STUPID FUCKING SCAR! I’M GONNA SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT YOU POMPOUS, NARCISSISTIC, PREJUDI-

Then, suddenly, it was like time slowed down. Cronus flipped them, now on top of Karkat with the scythe smeared with his own blood held to the mutant troll’s throat, the other tossed away and imbedded in a wall. Cronus was truly terrifying to behold, teeth fully bared and nostrils flared as he glared down at Karkat. In the same instant Dave drew his sword and charged at the troll on top of his matesprit; Dirk lunged to intercept, a loud metal clang echoing through the room as his katana vibrated with the force of Dave’s blow. Dave’s eyes were wide, like he hadn’t expected him to intervene. Dirk moved between Dave and Cronus, sword still pointed at his brother.

TG: dirk! what the fuck?!

TT: No, Dave

TG: hes gonna kill karkat!

TT: Karkat started it. Just let them work it out.

Both brothers glared at eachother, attention sliding to the trolls on the floor, who had glanced back to check that their respective matesprit was alright but refocused on their own fight as Cronus snarled;

Cronus: i am not my glubbin ancestor. hes an abusive asshole wvhos made my life a liwving hell. dont you ewver compare us again.

They remained growling at each other, neither willing to moving first. Dirk inched closer to Cronus, keeping his sights trained on Dave, who hadn’t lowered his sword and looked angrier than Dirk had ever seen him. He laid a hand on Cronus’s shoulder, only lowering his own sword after a pointed look at his brother. Just like that the sea dwellers growling died down and after a brief pause he stood begrudgingly, flicking the other scythe into the hardwood flooring. Cronus backed to the side with Dirk; the second Karkat was free Dave was at his side, checking him over while Karkat watched Dirk and Cronus having a similar interaction shrewdly. He narrowed his eyes, whistling and clicking to get Cronus’s attention. The sea dweller looked at him wide eyed, chittering hesitantly in answer. Both Strider’s looked at each other, completely out of the loop as Karkat hummed and chittered a sing song pattern laced with a rumble; Cronus flushed bright purple and replied with high pitched, cracked croons. They continued like this for a couple minutes until Karkat nodded like he had just confirmed something, clicking twice more before grabbing Dave and dragging him back to their room.

CG: IM FUCKING DONE HERE, COME ON STRIDER

TG: what thats it? look, theres barely a scratch on him!

As their door slammed shut Dirk ushered his troll into his room, grabbing the first aid kit, a warm wet rag and a water bottle from the bar. He sat Cronus on the bed, handing him the bottle before gently dabbing along the cut. The troll remained silent through the cleaning of the wound, taking the water but not opening it. Dirk finished up with some MLP bandaids, taking the bottle back to open it and shoving it in Cronus’s face.

TT: Drink.

Cronus: huh? im fine

TT: It wasn’t a question. You didn’t get any earlier right?

Cronus: no...

Dirk waited with raised eyebrows until the troll took a sip, which soon turned into him sucking the whole bottle down. Dirk nodded,

TT: Stay here, I’m getting another one.

Cronus: wvhat? no chief its fine

Dirk ignored him, going back to the bar for a couple more water bottles. In a spur of the moment inspiration he ducked into his bathroom, digging around until he found the last pair of aviators Dave bought him, holding onto them and wetting a brush before heading back into his room. The troll hadn’t moved, brooding suddenly interrupted by Dirk tossing the two water bottles at him. Cronus managed to catch one, the other smacking him in the chest and rolling into his lap.

TT: Drink it.

Cronus: you dont need to-

TT: Cronus don’t argue with me. Your gills are making those ‘glub’ noises and your skin is dry. Your aren’t the only sea dweller I know, and they drink a ton more water than this.

Cronus: wvho do you-?

TT: Not important. Drink.

Cronus sheepishly did as instructed, downing the second water bottle in record time, sighing in relief as that slowly suffocating feeling of dehydration went away. He opened the third one, but just sipped on it as he spoke;

Cronus: sorry bout that

TT: The fight? That wasn’t your fault. If anything I should have warned you since I knew Karkat might be here.

Cronus: but you fought wvith dave cuz of me and my ancestor

TT: Oh that isn’t anything new. Just a couple days ago we trashed the living room. Besides you can’t help who you look like. Case and point.

Dirk brushed his hair down quickly and put the aviators on. Cronus gaped;

Cronus: jegus i knewv ya wvhere related but you could be twvins

TT: Ya well my point is I get it. You shouldn’t feel bad, you defended yourself and all things considered it looks like Karkat’s over it so I’d say well done.

Cronus: do you think dave’ll be mad?

TT: Does it matter? But if it makes you feel better fanboy, no I don’t think he will be. Karkat started it. If anything he’ll be mad at me.

Cronus: wvhat, wvhy?!

TT: Well I blocked him when he went after you and I’m 93% certain I left a scratch on his stupid welsh sword.

Dirk snickered, not at all repentant.

TT: Serves him right. He was too emotional and he didn’t consider me a threat. 

Cronus: wvell of course he wvas, he wvas defending his matesprit.

Dirk’s expression instantly sobered and he looked at the sea dweller from behind the shades he still wore;

TT: Ya

They fell into silence as Cronus finished the rest of his water, Dirk sitting in the bean bag. Suddenly the troll shot to his feet, searching through the clothes on the floor;

Cronus: wvhat time is it?! cod my manager’s gonna glubbin cull me! wvhere is my phone?

Dirk grabbed his shades from the nightstand, checking that the time was displayed and handing them to the troll. Cronus cursed in Alternian, chittering intermingled with little squawks as he dug for his clothes and stumbled into them haphazardly. Dirk grinned as he watched, making no effort to help since the display was highly entertaining. The troll was feeling around the floor, desperately searching for something before throwing his hands up in exasperation.

TT: Cro whatever you can’t find I can bring you when you play tomorrow.

Cronus stopped flailing about, blushing violet as he looked at Dirk;

Cronus: y-you knewv about that? the music and evweryfin?

TT: Only since yesterday. Roxy showed me your music, including that new song you released

Dirk was grinning as the troll flushed violet to the tips of his fins;

Cronus: wvhat?! b-but she wvasnt supposed to release them yet! and nowv you knowv? you heard them?

TT: You asked me before what made up my mind right?

Cronus stared, uncomprehending, then gasped an ‘oh!’ violet coloring completely taking over his face. Dirk picked Cronus’s jacket off the floor, handing it to the troll and pulled him down for a brief kiss;

TT: I’ll see you tomorrow. Now go before you’re any later.


	5. Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, I'm not dead! I have one more surgery to go but I will be back on my weekly update schedule soon, promise! Anyway, here's chapter 5 with some DaveKat action too :) As always thanks for reading!

***  
Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard  
***

Latula: h3y i’v3 got 4 bon3 to p1ck w1th you, dud3

Cronus glanced up from where he was putting his acoustic guitar back in it’s case, rolling his eyes and pushing past his manager to set the case on top of the other two guitars the set tomorrow would need.

Cronus: look latula i already apologized for bein late and i threwv together a wvhole newv song that wve are gonna play tomorrowv to boat. wvhat else can i do?  
Latula: wh4t? no not th4t. wh3n 1 w3nt to ch3ck your hous3 th1nk1ng you ov3rsl3pt s1nc3 you w3r3 four hours l4t3, gu3ss wh4t 1 found?  
Cronus: you wvent to my house?   
Latula: 4nd you’r3 lucky 1 d1d or your g1ut4rs wouldn’t b3 h3r3! wh4t 1 found 1nst34d of you w4s 4 ru1n3d m4ttr3ss 1n th3 tr4sh y4 fr34k  
Cronus: wvhy wvere you lookin through my trash?!  
Latula: 1t w4s out 1n th3 op3n! 4nd s1nc3 you st1ll r3fus3 to us3 buck3ts l1k3 4 norm4l troll-  
Cronus: hey howv i pail is none of your business  
Latula: so you 4r3 p41l1ng som3on3! 

Cronus’s face flushed and he crossed his arms across his chest, scoffing and looking away from the grinning troll.

Cronus: wvhat? a ruined mattress doesn’t mean i filled a quadrant or anyfin like that.

Latula cocked her eyebrow, smirk growing.

Latula: so 1t 1s a quadrant th1ng! so who 1s 1t?  
Cronus: hey i nevwer said that i wvas in a quadrant wvith anyone! 

Latula rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips on her hips and tsking impatiently.

Latula: dud3 you’r3 h41r 1s down for th3 f1rst t1m3 3v3r, you h4v3 my l1ttl3 pony b4nd4g3s on th4t cut wh1ch cl34rly 4r3n’t yours, th3r3 4r3 h1ck3ys 4ll ov3r your n3ck, you’v3 wr1tt3n thr33 n3w songs 1n th3 p4st thr33 d4ys 4nd th3y’v3 4ll b33n tot4lly flush3d! you’v3 b33n p41l1ng th1s troll for 4t l34st th3 l4st w33k s1nc3 th3 m4tr3ss w4s r3c3nt, so sp1ll, who 1s 1t?

The sea dwellers face got steadily more violet as Latula rattled off just how obvious he’d been. He cleared his throat, still not making eye contact.

Cronus: you cant bully me into admittin im in a relationship latula.  
Latula: but you tot4lly 4r3! cmon m4n, just t3ll m3 4lr34dy! who 1s 1t?  
Cronus:...s’not like you knowv him or anyfin so it doesnt matter   
Latula: 4H4! th3r3 4r3 only so m4ny trolls on th1s pl4n3t 4nd only bout h4lf th4t 4r3 dud3s…

Cronus visibly relaxed as she spoke and Latula narrowed her eyes behind her rad glasses.

Latula: w41t, d1d...d1d you f1ll 4 qu4dr4nt w1th 4 hum4n?

The troll in front of her stiffened, flush creeping across his fins as he stuttered his dismissal, voice high pitched and strained.

Cronus: wvhy wvould you ewven think that. heh, i mean-come on chief its just ridiculous  
Latula: woooooow th4t’s 4 r3sound1ng h3ll-fuck1ng-y3s. j3gus, you r34lly know how to m4k3 l1f3 d1ff1cult for yours3lf, don’t y4? but 1 gu3ss 1m not ex4ctly th3 b3st troll to l3ctur3 on th4t cons1d3r1ng. so 1 gu3ss 1’m h4ppy for you bro.

Cronus floundered like, well a fish out of water, thrown by Latula’s easy acceptance of what most trolls would consider a disgusting practice.

Cronus: wvait, reelly?  
Latula: w3ll y4, 1 m34n you 4r3 32s1er to b3 4round wh3n you f1ll 4 qu4dr4nt, not to m3nt1on you cr4nk out songs l1k3 th3y’r3 go1ng out of styl3. but cronus you 4lr34dy s33m h4pp13r th4n you h4v3 1n 4 long t1m3, so of cours3 you won’t g3t 4ny compl41nt from m3 4bout 1t.  
Cronus: oh wvell...thanks  
Latula: dud3 1 tot4lly g3t 1t, you don’t p1ck your m4t3spr1t 

Cronus smiled, pausing as he picked up two of the guitar cases;

Cronus: ya…but im not still not tellin’ you   
Latula: 4444w com3 on m4n! 

He brushed past Latula, dodging the troll’s questioning as he started to take his guitars to his car. Latula grabbed the third case, following him out.

Cronus: its not happening latula  
Latula: uuuuuugh you know 1ll f1nd out soon3r or l4t3r!

She was pouting as she put the case in the back of the impala. Cronus rolled his eyes;

Cronus: ya but the longer you dont knowv the easier itll be for me  
Latula: th4t’s so l4m3 m4n, 1m not th4t horr1bl3.  
Cronus: wvhatewver helps you and mituna sleep at night. im heading out, ill sea you tomorrowv  
Latula: $20 s4ys 1ll f1nd out by th3n!   
Cronus: no wvay!

Cronus waved as he got into his car and Latula went back into the club, finally done pestering him. He sighed, starting his car and then pulled out his phone; a message from Dirk was flashing across his screen and he tapped to open it. A picture of his purple jasper necklace popped up on screen and he smiled, tapping back rapidly.

timaeusTestified: This what you were looking for this morning? I mean it’s not mine and if it’s not yours I really need to rethink how many guys I’ve brought here.  
Cronus Ampora: hahaha ya it is, thanks for findin it  
timaeusTestified: So what’s so special about this thing?  
Cronus Ampora: nothin reelly. i found it on one of my divwes and thought it wvas pretty so i kept it.  
timaeusTestified: You were pretty frantic this morning looking for it. It seemed pretty special then.  
Cronus Ampora: i guess i just feel wveird wvithout it on  
timaeusTestified: well I’ll bring it when I see you tomorrow

There was a long pause before the next message, long enough that Cronus pulled out of the parking lot and started driving home. He didn’t see it until he got back to his house almost forty minutes later and what he saw made him smile, warmth spreading through his chest as he responded. 

timaeusTestified: It seems really far away. Tomorrow I mean.  
timaeusTestified: Shit, I didn’t mean that.   
timaeusTestified: I mean, I did, but not for it to sound so pathetic.  
timaeusTestified: Jegus that was horrible. I’m horrible. Hella horrible with an extra heaping helping of horrible.  
timaeusTestified: Well I’ve already embarrassed myself so adding that I miss you can’t hurt my street cred anymore than I already have.  
timaeusTestified: Gog I’m just rambling now.  
timaeusTestified: Fuck I’m bad at this  
Cronus Ampora: sorry i didnt say somefin quicker, i wvas drivwing back  
Cronus Ampora: i miss you too.  
timaeusTestified: I’m sorry my anxiety driven word vomit clogged up your phone.  
Cronus Ampora: dont be. Ill nevwer get tired of listening to you kitten  
timaeusTestified: Good to know my entertainment value isn’t up.   
Cronus Ampora: hey i havwent tapped that nearly enough for that to happen  
timaeusTestified: So on top of bad one liners, you now have bad innuendos in your repertoire?  
Cronus Ampora: i guess im just full of surprises  
timaeusTestified: That would be true if I was surprised, but I can totally believe you have even cheesier lines at the ready.  
Cronus Ampora: i havwe an endless supply   
timaeusTestified: Oh jegus   
Cronus Ampora: awv but you lovwe it kitten  
timaeusTestified: Okay you’ve gotta stop it with the “kitten” thing  
Cronus Ampora: wvhy? it made you blush this mornin  
timaeusTestified: Ya out of embarrassment. Of all the pet names you could go for, you had to go for that one?  
Cronus Ampora: wvell i like the wvay you react   
timaeusTestified: Are you serious?  
Cronus Ampora: if it bothers you that much wvhy dont you find another one? bet you cant   
timaeusTestified: ohohoho you are on bro

The entire conversation Cronus had been moving his guitars inside one case at a time so he could continue messaging Dirk; by the end of the exchange he had moved them all in and was seated on the edge of his bed. With a smirk he tossed his phone down and changed into speedos for a swim, since those water bottles from earlier had been more of a band aid over a bullet hole than an actual solution. He grabbed his phone and brought it down with him, setting it on the edge of the pool with the volume on high just in case Dirk said anything else. As the troll slipped into the cool depths he sighed, floating in the 12ft deep water effortlessly. Cronus pursed his lips, huffing in agitation before diving to the bottom to lay on the tiled floor. He remained there for a while, watching the sky through the glass dome covering his pool; he sat up abruptly, pulling his knees to his chest and continued to stare into the clouds as if they held the cure to the impatience eating away at his insides. Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Be Dirk

Dirk minimized pesterchum and immediately tried to compile a list of acceptable pet names to run past the sea dweller. As he went through the different names, even going so far as to look into foreign language terms of endearment for posterity, Ouran Highschool Host Club was playing on the 60” TV. He sat sideways in a large armchair, legs hanging over one of the arms with his computer propped on his stomach. Jane and Roxy were on the couch next to him, each on their own devices as Sakura Kiss preluded another episode. Dear gog, these names were all atrocious. Angel-Gog no. Beautiful? Way too cheesy. Toots. He could actually hear that one in Cronus’s voice, but it was only slightly better than “kitten”. Gog this was impossible. 

Dirk was so entrenched in the search that he didn’t notice Roxy looking over his shoulder until she made a vomit noise in his ear.

TG: omg who actually calls their s.o. ’boo’.   
TT: Right? All of these are gag inducing.

Roxy grinned at him, eyebrows raised; 

TG: so why ya lookin at lists of disgustin pet names dirk?

Dirk feigned nonchalance, shrugging.

TT: I’m merely shaking my head at the general populace who use these for un-ironic reasons.  
TG: oh really? no other reason?  
TT: I can’t just enjoy things ironically anymore, Roxy?  
TG: this is far from ironic enjoyment. cmon dirk tell me  
TT: Nothing to tell.  
TG: there totally is! ugh ur no fun.  
TT: Not trying to be. Speaking of fun ruiners, where are Karkat and Dave?  
TG: i dunno ive been hangin with eridan all mornin.   
TT: You know I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you two being “besties”. But seriously, where are they?

Jane took her headphones off and spoke for the first time since she sat down, rolling her eyes in exasperation;

GG: They’ve been apart all week, where do you think they are?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Be Dave

Dave laid with his head pillowed on Karkat’s chest, listening to the trolls heartbeat. It was different than his, beats coming in sets of three instead of the two that human hearts beat at, but it was steady, pulsing proof Karkat was there. His right hand had been stroking a grey skinned side but stilled over grub scars as the image of Karkat pinned to the ground with a scythe to his throat came unbidden to his mind. It was suddenly hard to breathe as the memory of the fight from earlier that morning settled like spoiled milk in his gut. Karkat grunted, lifting his head to look at the obviously distressed blonde .

CG: WHAT’S WRONG?   
TT: nothing just thinking  
CG: BULLSHIT. YOU’VE BEEN ACTING FUCKING WEIRD ALL DAY DAVE, JUST FUCKING TELL ME  
TT: i just... i cant stop thinking about this morning. 

Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat’s middle, anchoring himself to the troll;

TT: i have never been as scared as i was seeing that scythe at your throat...you know movies and books say ‘their heart stopped’ and i always thought they were exaggerating but karkat mine stopped. it actually stopped when i thought you might get hurt and then dirk got in my way, stopped me from helping you and i was so *mad*. 

He felt a hand petting his hair as the words spilled from him and his grip tightened.

TT: ive never even been mad at the kid before but today i was *furious*. i had to stop myself from hurting him for protecting someone he cared about. I taught the damn kid everything he knows and he was using it to stop me from helping you. i know why he did it i mean its the same damn reason i attacked the high blood in the first place, plus he scratched my gog damn sword... but kar i cant stop thinking about it and the idea of something happening to you...

Karkat sat up, pulling Dave up with him and looked into eyes as red as his own.

CG: DAVE I’M FINE. NOTHING HAPPENED, I’M NOT HURT AND I PROMISE I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE. 

The troll held his matesprits’s face and kissed him, attempting to express things he couldn’t verbalize adequately. Dave made a soft noise as his hands slid into black hair, leaning forward as the kiss took on a needy edge. The blonde was on his knees, pressing against the troll as he deepened the kiss. They were both already naked as Dave’s hands moved across his chest, making Karkat shiver as they traced a learned path across pleasure points. He sighed into the caresses, hands skittering down Dave’s sides before settling on the pale globes of his ass, squeezing with a low growl. Dave hummed against Karkat’s lips, his hand sliding down to tease the edges of his nook. He could’ve drug this out, could’ve spent hours just taking Karkat apart underneath him but right now he needed to be in him, on him, touching him, needed the troll like he needed to breathe. Dave’s raw intensity had Karkat rumbling as he arched up, digging his claws into pale flesh as fingers rubbed the sensitive lips of his nook before dipping inside. 

Dave grinned, coaxing Karkat’s bulge from its sheath with one hand while his other gripped the back of the troll’s neck, holding him as their tongues entwined. Karkat was pushed onto his back as Dave moved to kiss along his jaw, sucking on grey skin while the bulge began to emerge. The troll moaned as Dave stroked him, enticing more of the length out to wind around his hand. He knew he was close to getting the full length when he started to feel the telltale bumps that textured the lower half of the bulge; he slid his fingers back into the nook, thrusting one then two fingers into the already dripping entrance. Karkat let out a gasped mewl, digging his claws into Dave’s ass as his hips pushed down on the fingers currently buried in the delicate folds of his nook; the blonde kissed the troll again, swallowing the noises he made as he added a third finger and scissored to prepare him. Karkat pulled back, panting heavily as he growled out;

CG: DAVE JUST FUCKING PAIL ME ALREADY, JEGUS  
TT: demanding ,arent you?

Dave smirked, but was more than willing to comply and removed his fingers, biting his lip at the needy sound Karkat made. He wrapped Karkat’s legs around his hips and slid a pillow under the trolls hips and stroked himself a couple times before pushing in slowly. Dave gripped black hair, face buried into a the troll’s shoulder to muffle his groan as he entered his matesprit. Karkat dug his claws into Dave’s shoulders, deep, resonating croon coming from him as Dave finally bottomed out, stretched full with a hint of pain at having something so stiff and blunt inside him. Dave was panting, trembling with the effort to remain still as Karkat adjusted but the troll quickly pushed back, clicking and tugging blonde hair impatiently. Dave chuckled, capturing Karkat’s lips again as he began to thrust, slowly at first but swiftly gaining momentum. 

They both knew what to do by now, knew what the other liked, where to touch, but no matter how many times they did this Dave would never get enough. He mouthed along the troll’s neck as they moved together, reveling in the sounds he pulled from Karkat with each thrust. If he could just keep this up forever, keep Karkat under him and moaning for him just like this-a hard yank on his hair made him groan and focus back on what they were doing, only just realizing he had been so entranced with the troll’s expressions he had stopped moving. Karkat flipped them, smirking down at Dave and growling in his ear;

CG: YOU’RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR FUCKING SPACING STRIDER

He rolled his hips, riding Dave hard with his hands splayed on the pale chest below him, claws leaving deliberate scratches. The blonde thrusted up to meet him, openly moaning at Karkat’s rough pace. He grabbed Karkat’s hip to help him along while his other hand stroked the bulge attempting to curl in on itself for stimulation, letting the approximate 6” curl around his hand and making Karkat keen, hips faltering. Dave smirked, grinding up and making the keen rise in pitch. Karkat’s claws dug deep as he rocked back into each thrust, rumbling and chittering as he got closer to the edge. Dave thrusted up hard and gave the bulge a twisted tug; Karkat cried out, tightening in the beginnings of orgasm;

CG: FUCKFUCKFUCK DAVE-FUCK- BUCKET   
TT: right here babe

Dave pulled the bucket up from the floor and set it next to them, guiding the bulge to aim into the bucket as he thrusted up again, striking a deep as he could while he stroked Karkat to completion. The troll clicked rapidly with a mingled whistled tune as he came, the noise fractured and breathy but there none the less; Dave groaned as the troll tightened around him, following after a few stuttered thrusts. He caught Karkat as he sagged, pulling out gingerly and stroking his hair as they both recovered. He held the troll as their breathing calmed, heartbeats syncing slowly. Dave then smirked before speaking cockily;

TT: so that noise you made   
CG: WHAT? ITS NOT LIKE YOU DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW THAT ALREADY NOOKSNIFFER.  
TT: it's still nice to hear. 

Dave pressed his lips to Karkat’s forehead, smiling as the troll flushed bright red and muttered gruffly to himself. It was quiet for a couple moments before a whistled tune came from the troll again, this time accompanied by a few contented chirps. Dave chuckled, kissing him softly before answering;

TT: love you too karkles

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friday: Two Hours Before The Set

TT: No, Roxy  
TG: yes dirk  
TT: There is nothing wrong with my clothes   
TG: dirk theres everythin wrong with ur clothes. Cmon kanaya and rose shipped these overnight from Dubai!  
TT: Which just makes this worse. I can’t believe you told them!  
TG: im sorry i didnt realize u gettin a bf was a secret  
TT: You know what I mean Roxy!  
TG: besides they are bein waaaaaay more supportive than dave. they just wanna help u look good   
TT: I don’t get why it matters. He already knows how I dress and he obviously likes it.  
TG: no he likes you and that is blindin him to ur horrible fashion choices. look ur already makin the effort trust me the new clothes will just be the icin on the cake

Dirk eyed the ensemble in Roxy’s arms distrustfully;

TT: But the last time Kanaya dressed me I looked like a prep school douchebag  
TG: Dirk u look like a douchebag now. just put it on, i picked it out and i promise u’ll like it

He looked her over with narrowed eyes before grabbing the outfit from her hands and shutting his bedroom door. As he pulled on the black denim he noted that not only did they show off his plush rump, but they weren’t restricting. He flash-stepped around his room, nodding in approval and adding his titanium studded belt and kunai holsters before turning a critical eye towards the clothes on his bed. The violet(purple sounds like gam) jacket Roxy had handed him came with a plain white shirt, but he opted to wear his white v neck with orange sweet bro and hella jeff design under it instead. He slipped on the black shoes, making a face at the complete lack of grip on the soles. He quickly took them off in favor of orange high top converse. When he finally opened his door Roxy’s face dropped, taking in the changes and pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

TG: what was wrong with the shirt?  
TT: Too plain.  
TG: gog damn it   
TG: and the shoes?  
TT: Too slippery.  
TG: y does that even-  
TG: fuck fine whatever but y orange  
TT: It matches the jacket  
TG: its a blazer dirk! a fucking blazer! and it doesnt match at all!  
TT: I don’t like the other ones.  
TG: will u at least switch to black converse?

Dirk looked down at his shoes, pout tugging at his lips.

TT: ...fine.

Roxy made an exasperated noise, stepping close to fuss with his shirt.

TG: okay this isn’t-.........dirk what the hell is that  
TT: I would think the fashion prodige’ would know what a belt is.  
TG: no no no no no! u cant wearin a gog damn cheap studded belt!  
TT: Wow rude. It’s not cheap, I modified it myself. It’s titanium, look.

He punched a pattern into the front studs and they flew off the belt to collect in his hand as a fully formed baton. He showed it too Roxy proudly, who scoffed.

TG: y the hell would u need that?  
TT: I believe in preparedness.  
TG: u don’t need weapons, ive seen u fight! take that thing off right now!  
TT: I’m keeping it.The kunai too.  
TG: y r u takin those shitty things? they r cheap, useless and hidin them will create lines in ur outfit!  
TT: Hey they are not useless. And look, no lines.

Dirk turned, grinning and obviously pleased with himself. Roxy jabbed her finger into his chest, glaring at her brother.

TG: i put too much work into this for u to ruin it. If u wanna keep the shitty weapons you have to put the shirt back on.  
TT: What? Roxy no!  
TG: put. it. on. Dirk.

He went back into his room, grumbling as he switched shirts and shoes. Roxy followed him in to make sure no other “upgrades” were made, looking around idly until she spotted a violet stone on a silver chain. She picked it up just as Dirk pulled the blazer back on, smiling knowingly as she inspected it;

TG: when did he give u this?  
TT: What? He didn’t give it to me, he forgot it and I’m giving it back tonight.  
TG: in that case

She stepped forward with a smirk and slipped the necklace around Dirk’s neck, doing the clasp and adjusting the pendant so it hung between his collar bones. Dirk watched her with a frown;

TT: Roxy I’m giving it back, why did you put it on me?   
TG: now u wont forget it and trust me he wont mind u wearin it

Dirk eyed his sister shrewdly, that ‘I-know-something-you-don’t’ tone of hers irritating but he had to admit he was intrigued. 

TT: Fine, but Rox are you done meddling now? Don’t forget I still have things to do   
TG: forget? dirk it was my idea in the first place.  
TT: Whatever.

He rolled his eyes, walking to the bathroom to fix his already styled hair (which basically consisted of him fixing imaginary stray hairs) while Roxy followed with a knowing grin.

TG: ur nervous   
TT: No I’m not.  
TG: dirk he already likes u, half ur job is already done!  
TT: But that was just sex and I can do sex. What I don’t do is date. I don’t know how to do this and I just know I’m gonna fuck it up somehow I mean that’s all I seem to-Ow!

Roxy flicked him in the nose, successfully cutting off his rant. Dirk rubbed his nose with a scowl as she rolled her eyes at him. 

TG: so dating isnt ur strong suit but dirk he already likes u! enough even to write songs and post em online! The least u can do is put urself out there right? Besides do u really think me n crocker would let ya self destruct?   
TT: No but…I don’t know if I can do this Rox. 

Roxy gripped Dirk’s shoulder, turning him so he was facing her and adjusted his blazer with a smile.

TG: ull do fine dirk. now go get everything set up, me and jane will meet you there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dirk was at the back of the surprisingly large crowd as the band sound checked instruments, checking messages on his shades and running potential answers to the three body problem to calm his nerves. Roxy and Jane still weren’t there and he was really getting tired of the furtive looks and (from some) blatant stares given by Cronus’s fans. A message popped up from Roxy and he sighed; stuck in traffic, great. Dirk exuded nonchalance, but internally he was bubbling with anxiety; he stuck out like a sore thumb in this crowd of shrieking girls and their stares were as grating as fine grain sandpaper. Someone tugged on his arm and he started; turning to glare but smiled in relief once he saw a familiar mop of unruly black hair.

TT: Mituna! What are you doing here?  
Mituna: 7UL1P M4N4G35 7H15 F15HD0U1CH3. WHY 4R3 Y0U H3R3?  
TT: I came to watch. Jane and Roxy are coming too, but they got stuck behind some pile up  
Mituna:....Y0UR 4 F4N OF 7H15 8ULG3L1K3R?   
TT: He’s not that bad

They fell into uncomfortable silence while Mituna scrutinized him and Dirk pretended to be really interested in the tattooed troll on stage tuning her guitar. The troll leaned closer and sniffed, pulling back with a disgusted look.

TT:...Did you just sniff me?  
Mituna: Y0U’R3 FUCK1NG P4IL1NG 7H47 1D107?!  
TT: Wha-where the hell did you get that from?!  
Mituna: Y0U FUCK1NG 5M3LL L1K3 F15H Y0U 455H0L3!   
TT: I do not!  
Mituna: Y0U 55M3LL FUCCK11NG D15GU571NG! 4ND 7H47 FUCK1NG COLLOR!! 1 C4N7 FUCK1NG B3L13V3 7H17777HHHFUUKKCK,KDF45DF45FUCK

Mituna had gone from normal to flipping shit within seconds, and for the life of him Dirk couldn’t figure out what he had done wrong. He extended his hand to pat the trolls head, something he had learned from watching Latula and Sollux, but Mituna jerked away, knocking over a few people and barrelling right past Latula. She called after him, but he yanked open a door labeled with bright bolded letters (STAFF ONLY) and disappeared backstage. She whipped around, obviously looking for the person who had upset her matesprit but her gaze settled on a very confused looking Strider. She pushed her way over to him, reaching him just as Roxy and Jane did.

Latula: d1d you s33 wh4t h4pp3n3d w1th tun4?   
TT: Well-  
TG: wait somethin happened to tuna?  
TT: Ya see-  
GG: What?! Is he okay?! What happened?!  
TT: Gog damn it, it was me, alright?!

All three girls immediately turned on him, forcing him to step back as they surrounded him with glaring disapproval.

TG: what did u do?!  
Latula: d1rk!  
GG: Explain, now!  
TT: I don’t know what I did! We were talking, then he sniffed me and got upset!  
GG: He...sniffed you? Do you smell bad or something?  
TT: I do not smell bad! He’s gotta be having a stroke or something because he said I smelled like fish.  
Latula:...d1rk you’r3 h3r3 to s33 cronus, 4r3n’t you?  
TT: What, are you going to lecture me now too?

Latula sighed, rubbing her temples.

Latula: j3gus, no 1 know why tun4’s-but w3’r3 gonn4 st4rt soon. 1’ll t4k3 c4r3 of m1tun4, st4y 4nd w4tch your m4t3spr1t, h3 work3d h4rd on th1s show  
TT: Latula...what did I do?  
Latula: noth1ng h3’s just 4ct1ng l1k3 4 w1ggl3r… 1 gott4 go, 1ll 3xpl41n l4t3r

She waved before she disappeared through the same door Mituna had, leaving Dirk, Jane and Roxy to look at each other in bewilderment. Just as Dirk went to follow Latula the lights went out and the girls surrounding them shrieked, making Dirk flinch at the ear drum shattering pitch; all three were pressed forward as the crowd swarmed to get as close to the stage as possible. Dirk gave up going after the trolls, instead pulling Roxy and Jane next to him to making sure neither got trampled by crazed fangirls. A single spotlight flipped on, highlighting Cronus front and center in tight black pants, white v neck and signature leather jacket. The shrieking got impossibly louder and Cronus grinned wide, sharp teeth glinting in the bright light. Dirk’s throat was suddenly bone dry and convulsed as he swallowed; this was going to be a long night.


	6. Knock You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait guys! I am finally fully recovered from my carpal tunnel surgeries and typing at full speed once more! I plan on regular updates again @.@ Anyway this chapter is very heavy DirkCro with some sexy times, so have fun and thanks for reading!

Knock You Down

***  
Say you gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So will u bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa  
I'll admit it, I was scared to answer love's call  
Whoa, whoa  
And if it hits better make it worth the fall  
***

Five songs. Dirk had sat through five songs of Cronus’s sly smirks, gyrating hips and smoldering glances, none of which had been directed at him. The blonde clenched his jaw, hiding his irritation behind signature Strider stoicism as he glowered behind his shades at the troll on stage currently singing to a fan in the front row with hot pink hair and huge tits. She squealed as the troll grabbed her hand and winked, her equally obsessed friends catching her with a shriek when a kiss to the back of her hand had her fainting. Jane nudged him with a sympathetic half-smile but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the show on stage and the sea dweller whose chances of getting laid were swiftly dwindling. When the band stopped for an intermission to re-arrange the stage Dirk watched with narrowed eyes as Cronus slipped out the back door. He immediately followed, ignoring the giggles from Roxy and Jane as well as the stares he was attracting as he followed the lead singer out into the cold night air. 

Now if Dirk were to be honest with himself, what he walked out on was unexpected; it definitely landed in the top five of his ‘Things He Never Thought He Would See Cronus Doing’ list and managed to derail his pique momentarily. He scrutinized the troll as he inhaled, the cherry between his lips glowing brightly in the dim light. For some reason seeing the sea dweller actually smoking was stranger than just keeping the cigarette unlit, an absurd idea that somehow seemed to suit him better. Or maybe candy cigarettes- Dirk shook his head, refocusing his thoughts before interrupting the tranquility of the darkness around them;

TT: I didn’t know you smoked.

Cronus jumped, looking like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar as he turned to face Dirk with chagrin coloring his voice.

Cronus: i knowv i knowv these fins are gonna....

Cronus’s first full look at Dirk seemed to literally steal the words from his mouth, a rumble resonating so low pitched the blonde could feel it in his chest as the troll gawked. That look cut through him easily, making Dirk feel more exposed than he had thought was possible. He licked his lips nervously, dry throat swallowing convulsively as the troll's gaze darted to follow the flash of pink and then the bob of his adam's apple with a raw intensity that made his pulse race.

TT: Why are you staring at me? 

Cronus couldn’t reply, incredulous eyes roving over the blonde from violet blazer and v-neck t-shirt to tight black pants. Aggravation at the troll flared right back up, causing Dirk to huff in annoyance and swipe the troll’s cigarette, looking at Cronus pointedly before taking a long drag. The familiar burn blunted his vexation some and he blew the smoke into the troll’s face with a smirk.

TT: I’m just gonna keep this if you don't want to answer. I definitely deserve it after I had to watch you flirting with those groupies of yo-

Cronus grabbed him, making Dirk drop the cigarette in surprise as the sea dweller yanked him forward into a possessive kiss. He made a small noise of protest, but any further disagreement melted away as 6’3’’ of hot troll pressed against him, that sound that was outside of Dirk’s range of hearing increasing until he could feel the vibrations throughout his entire body. Cronus had gone from 0 to over 9000 in an overwhelmingly short instant, pheromones and lack of oxygen making Dirk’s head spin as the troll attempted to lick the enamel off of each blunt human tooth with that long, talented tongue. When Cronus finally pulled back for breath he rested their foreheads together as they both sucked in lungfuls of air, one hand cradling the back of the blonde’s head as he searched shaded amber eyes and murmured in breathy fascination;

Cronus: cod thats my blood color, youre wvearing my blood color shit do you evwen knowv wvhat youre doin to me?  
TT: I'm starting to get an idea

Dirk’s head was getting increasingly hazy, the pheromones wafting off the the troll and his proximity more of a hinderance to clear thought than he initially gave them credit for. Cronus pushed him against the wall, taking advantage of his incoherency to pull the deep v-neck open and suck marks into the pale skin, not even pausing when Dirk gasped out;

TT: Cronus we can't-

Cronus scraped his teeth across the sensitive skin of Dirk's neck, purring happily at the guttural moan that drew. The attention had Dirk burying his fingers in thick black hair and arching against the troll even as what was left of his brain screamed dissidence.

TT: But everyone is-mmmm  
Cronus: wvhatevwer they can wvait  
TT: Nnn-no, Latula will kill us if you’re-  
Latula: wh4t th3 fuck 4r3 you do1ng?! 

Latula glared from the open doorway with hands planted on her hips, positively seething as she looked between the two and their compromising position. Dirk facepalmed, leaning his head back against the wall with a muttered curse while Cronus chose to glare right back at her, snapping irritatedly;

Cronus: im tryin to do him, wvhat does it glubbing look like?  
Latula: oh, 1t looks l1k3 you w3r3 blow1ng off th3 r3st of th3 sold out show th4t your f4ns h4v3 w41t3d l1t3r4l months for to fuck 1n 4n 4ll3y. Now 1 know th4ts not wh4t you w3r3 go1ng to do, r1ght? 3sp3c14lly 4ft3r th3 f1t you thr3w 4bout g3tt1ng th3 s3t ch4ng3 1n th3 m1ddl3 of the gog d4mn show 4nd 4dd1ng thos3 n3w songs, 4ll of wh1ch 1 h4d to ch4ng3 l4st m1nut3!  
Cronus: i wvas gonna go back. no need to get your panties in a twvist jegus  
Latula: my p4nt13s d3s3rv3 to b3 gog d4mn tw1st3d 4ft3r 4ll of th3 sh1t 1 h4v3 b33n d34l1ng w1th b3c4us3 of you! 1 thought th3 group13s w3r3 b4d but 4t l34st th3n you n3v3r 4b4ndon3d 4 show!  
Cronus: hey i wvasnt abandoning the show, you’re ovwer-reacting like you alwvays do  
Latula: oh th3r3 1s go1ng to b3 w4y mor3 r34ct1ng to th1s you s3lf-c3nt3r3d 4ss but f1rst you

Dirk flinched as the full power of Latula’s righteous fury turned on him, feebly attempting to defend himself;

TT: Latula I was just-  
Latula: 1 don't c4r3 d1rk! You know exactly wh4t h4pp3ns wh3n n3w m4t3spr1tz 4r3 4round 34choth3r! Now go b4ck 1ns1d3 4nd 1 sw34r to troll j3gus 1 h4d b3tt3r not s33 you 4g4in unt1l 4ft3r th3 show! Tun4 m4k3 sur3 h1s 4pp4r3ntly ub3r d1str4ct1ng 4ss st4ys put 

Dirk groaned as the familiar helmeted mop of black hair poked out of the door, ignoring the perplexed looks Cronus was giving all three of them as he begrudgingly waved acknowledgement to the lanky troll in the doorway even as he glared at the irate Pyrope;

TT: I don’t need a babysitter Latula

She didn't dignify an answer, simply pointed inside and tapped her foot impatiently. He rolled his eyes but reluctantly complied and released his grip on the sea dwellers hair, the troll making an exasperated noise as he ducked under the cage of Cronus’s arms to head towards the door . Dirk paused next to Latula, grinning mischievously;

TT: So just what about my ass do you find the most distracting?  
Latula: tun4 t4k3 h1m 1ns1d3 b3for3 1 cull him, j3gus!

Dirk's laughter was overshadowed by the lispy lecture Mituna was giving, the blonde disappearing inside as he was jerked through the door. The second the door clicked shut Latula turned back to the sea dweller, eyebrows furrowed as she watched Cronus pull a comb from his back pocket and run it through his hair.

Latula: do3s h3 know you’v3 b33n us1ng h1m to b41t th3 t41l th4ts b33n h4ng1ng 4round?  
Cronus: if you are asking wvhether ivwe told him that aranea has been followving us, the answver is no  
Latula: cronus 1 sw34r to gog 1f you 4r3 just us1ng h1m to flush h3r out-  
Cronus: wvooooowv just wvhat kind of an asshole do you think i am?  
Latula: th3 b1gg3st 4sshol3 on th1s gog d4mn pl4n3t who just 4dm1tt3d-  
Cronus: that i didnt tell him, not that he doesn’t knowv. he’s not an idiot tula  
Latula: y4 but you c4n’t just expect him to-  
Cronus: look tula if there is anyfin ivwe learned from talking to the guy its that there is a lot going on up there, wvay more than he evwen lets on. if i noticed her, he definitely wvould havwe noticed her too, prawnly before i did to be honest.

Latula looked him over shrewdly and cocking her head;

Latula: so you’r3 s3r1ous 4bout th1s? th1s 1sn’t som3 pl4n or 4nyth1ng tot3s l4m3 l1k3 th4t, r1ght?  
Cronus: tula...i really am flushed for him, id...id evwen confront dualscar ovwer this guy and you knowv howv long ivwe avwoided that bulgelicker

Latula’s smile got wider and wider as Cronus spoke, winking conspiratorially as she held the door open for them both;

Latula:y4? w3ll don’t forg3t th4t th4t k1d h4s 4n 4rmy of p3opl3 4round h1m who would gl4dly k1ll you 1f you hurt h1m 4nd th4t 1nclud3s m3 4nd tun4

Cronus snorted, following Latula inside now that his clothing had been fixed;

Cronus: ya wvell i think im doin just fine thanks. howv do you knowv him anywvay?

Latula laughed, grinning as she led the way towards the stage;

Latula: 1 thought you w3r3 “do1ng just f1n3”? 4sk h1m yours3lf dud3!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two Hours Later

By the time Dirk got Roxy to stop fussing over his outfit and Jane to stop lecturing him (as if he had never been on a date before, jegus) it was late. Adding to that convincing Latula to drop Cronus’s Impala at the apartment complex and smoothing over things with Mituna….needless to say the whole thing had taken way longer than necessary. The blonde shook his head as he made his way to his car where the troll was waiting, grumbling as he walked through the parking lot. A loud hiss had him instantly crouched and alert, hand flying to his belt to yank the knife from behind the buckle, slinking silently behind the rows of cars as he approached the corner where his orange viper was parked. As he crept up behind a jeep situated directly across from his car, he could hear growling and angry chitters, the lower pitch most definitely Cronus but the higher one...

A laugh and Cronus’s harsh growl in response had Dirk pausing, listening as a female spoke;

Aranea: You know you won’t lay a finger on me, so you might as well shut up and listen. I have an order from the Orphaner  
Cronus: GLUB GLUB GLUBGLUB. im not doing shit, wvhat makes you think i wvould help you?  
Aranea: We 8oth know the cost of diso8edience, are you willing to risk that????????  
Cronus: you dont scare me aranea  
Aranea: 8ut I know who does scare you little wriggler. Do you really want to 8ring him into this with how fragile your precious human matesprit is????????  
TT: Oh now that’s just rude, do I look fragile to you?

Dirk tucked the knife away before he stood from his position behind the car, both trolls jolting in surprise at his sudden appearance. Aranea narrowed her eyes in displeasure while Cronus just looked at him, expression neutral but posture tense as he not so subtlety put himself between the two. Dirk tucked his hands into his pockets, walking around the jeep to stand next to Cronus with exaggerated casualty. He winked at the sea dweller, smiling as Cronus relaxed minutely before addressing the she troll currently sitting atop the roof of his car, her short blue dress revealing shapely grey legs that contrasted with her bright red shoes. 

TT: So you’re the one who’s been following us. I’ll admit, not what I pictured  
Aranea: What,did that wiggler make me out to 8e some kind of monster????????  
TT: Oh no, he never even brought you up. You were just so obvious, I mean the whole rooftop stalking thing is so buffy meets batman don’t you think?  
Cronus: I knewv it! You havwe to tell Latula cuz she wvas up my butt earlier about tellin you and-  
Aranea: Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait you knew???????? 

Dirk gave a one shouldered shrug;

TT: As I said, obvious. By the way, I get that you are trying to do the whole ‘sexy villainess’ thing, but can you not do that on the top of my car? I'm going to be buffing out the ass prints for hours at this rate.

Cronus snorted, trying and failing to hold back his snickering, more at ease once the laughter died. Dirk grinned at the sea dweller next to him before looking back at the seething troll, a savage growl rippling from behind fangs clenched in a snarl.

Aranea: How dare you speak to me that way human. I could snap your neck for that

Dirk ignored the hiss her threat brought up from Cronus, smirking as he answered;

TT: I mean, you could try.  
Aranea: What, you think that poor excuse for a high8lood can stop me?  
TT: Are you kidding? You aren’t fast enough to catch me, especially dressed like a sexy librarian 

His shit eating grin was apparently the last straw for the livid girl across from him; she launched off of his car with a hiss, barreling towards him with speed that would have been impressive had she been fighting literally anyone else. Before Cronus could even twitch Dirk flash stepped around her, hands still in his pockets as he landed a back kick squarely between her shoulder blades, the added momentum sending her flying into an SUV, her head crashing through the passenger window with a loud crack. As Cronus gaped and the other troll struggled to pull herself from the wrecked car Dirk resumed his place next to his boyfriend, glancing at the sea dweller with a frown;

TT: Babe you really need to work on this staring thing  
Cronus: but you just...holy shit how-  
TT: Long story, but I promise to tell you, hopefully over sushi

The blonde winked at Cronus, violet tinting the trolls cheeks and he opened his mouth to reply when the groaning, strained sound of metal on metal made them both turn. Aranea had ripped herself out of the door, leaving the SUV looking like it had been on the wrong end of a fight with a bear. The parts of the interior Dirk could see was splattered cobalt and he couldn’t help but be slightly impressed at how mangled the vehicle had become. 

Aranea: I’m going to remove 8oth of your spines for that

Rivulets of blood dripped from Aranea’s face and she cracked her neck, glaring as she spit a globul of blue onto the pavement. Dirk rolled his eyes, clearly not taking the troll’s anger seriously but Cronus tensed, growling threateningly.

Cronus: try it sea wvhat happens mindfang  
Aranea: What are you going to do Orphaner?  
Cronus: you alwvays wvere shitty at solicitation, no wvonder dualscar wvont get into a quadrant wvith you

Aranea shrieked, tackling Cronus and making them tumble across the pavement as they clawed at each other like rabid tom cats. Dirk shook his head and walked around them to his car, still nonplussed as he popped the trunk and instructed AR to open the latch on the floor, pulling to reveal the hidden weapons cache. By the time Dirk walked back Cronus was successfully on top, pinning Aranea to the ground as she writhed frantically to dislodge the hand currently clamped around her throat. With his katana unsheathed and glinting from it’s spot slung over his shoulder Dirk crouched next to the she-troll, interrupting whatever rumbling alternian click-rant she had been on with a poke in the eye. Aranea cried out angrily, snapping at at the blonde’s finger but shrinking back with a hiss at the sight of the naked blade. Cronus had stopped growling all together, looking the sword over in surprise and skepticism. Dirk ignored him, snapping his fingers above Aranea’s face to grab her attention;

TT: So here’s the sitch. 

A creeping, well...pressure was the best way to describe it, pressed at his temples; he shook his head before continuing;

TT: I spent a lot of time setting this date up and...huh

This was...distracting to say the least, words dropping off in favor of analysing the effects of the the strange feeling straining against his cranium. His fingers twitched around the katana hilt and he frowned, pushing back on the probing force in his head experimentally. Cronus snarled when Dirk went silent, lifting Aranea by the throat and slamming her back into the ground, attempting to break her concentration. She grunted at the impact, scratching at him and growling. He snarled back in reply, squeezing her throat tighter;

Cronus: let. him. go. aranea

Dirk pushed back against the intruding presence, meeting resistance before managing to shove it to the back of his mind. He made a face at the pressure still residing at the back of his skull, but it was manageable and he quickly spoke up before Cronus killed the troll;

TT: No it’s okay, whatever she did isn’t doing anything. Well I have a headache so I guess it did do something

Cronus glanced up in surprise, keeping the blue blood pinned even as she chittered angrily, barking out hoarsely; 

Aranea: You can’t do that! You’re a human. You’re just upright cattle! You can’t push me out of your head!  
TT: Wow again, rude. Look we are late enough as is so when he lets you go I need you to leave. As in you go fuck all somewhere else  
Cronus: wvait whvat? are you insane?!

Dirk ignored the sea dweller, slamming his katana into the pavement next to Aranea’s head, slicing off chunks of black hair as he leaned close, voice instantly cold and devoid of any warmth or emotion;

TT: But if I see you again, I promise I am going to cut off something significantly more vital than a few strands of hair. 

Dirk yanked his sword out of the ground, addressing the sea dweller currently staring at him like he’d grown a second head;

TT: Sound good to you Cro?  
Cronus: dirk if wve let her go she’ll run right back to dualscar.  
TT: So do you want to kill her?  
Cronus: wvell no...  
TT: Then we send her as a warning. And deal with the rest as it comes.

Dirk patted the troll’s shoulder, leaning against the matte carbon fiber finish of his viper as Cronus hesitated, looking the blonde over uneasily before reluctantly releasing the blue blood trapped beneath him. The instant she was free Aranea bolted to her feet, leaving a cobalt trail as she backed away as quickly as she could manage before disappearing into the darkness. Cronus stood, allowing Dirk to get a full view of the trolls shredded shirt and dripping wounds. He frowned, walking back to the still open trunk, carefully sheathing his katana and tucking it away before grabbing his emergency medical kit. He walked over to the troll, pointing at the ground;

TT: Sit  
Cronus: wvhy? wvhat is that?  
TT: Med kit, now sit  
Cronus: i dont wvanna sit on the ground  
TT: Do you see another option?  
Cronus: cant wve just go to the restaurant?  
TT: Oh ya we can just waltz right in with you looking like you were mauled by a pissed off tiger.  
Cronus: hotel then  
TT: Cronus I am not screwing you while you are bleeding everywhere  
Cronus: wvoah there chief i wvasnt suggesting anyfin, just saying it wvould be easier than out here since my hive is too far, unless you wvanna go to yours

Dirk made a face at the thought of seeing the girls after the disaster this had become and the troll in front of him exposed glinting shark teeth a little too eagerly as he grinned;

Cronus: hotel it is then

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TT: Stop moving  
Cronus: but it huuuurts  
TT: Of course it hurts your stupidly thick troll skin is making this extremely difficult

Dirk paused before attempting the next stitch in the troll’s arm, glaring pointedly. He had already broken three needles and stabbed himself at least a half a dozen times from a rubbery quality to his skin that must be a uniquely sea dweller trait making the needle slip. Dirk grit his teeth as he shoved the needle into grey flesh, pulling suture number five through deepest of the gashes on Cronus’s arm; the troll growled loudly, gripping the denim of his jeans tight enough to rip through the material. He pulled the suture tight and Cronus made a warbling noise that echoed off the tile, his fidgeting on the edge of the bathtub making the whole process even worse. Dirk rolled his eyes from his position between the sea dweller’s legs, the bright lights of the white tile bathroom making the suture significantly easier to see as he tied it off.

TT: Cro if you don’t quiet down you are going to make that front desk guy feel justified that he gave us the stink eye  
Cronus: you try doin this wvithout making any noise!  
TT: You’re being a baby, I do this to myself all the time. You’re going to make people think I’m torturing you and we are going to be thrown out. Come on there's only one more, just suck it up.  
Cronus: i dont care it glubbing hurts and ill make as much noise as i glubbing wvant!

Dirk rolled his eyes again and kissed the troll, smirking when Cronus pulled him closer with a whine. The second the sea dweller was sufficiently distracted he pushed the needle with the last suture into Cronus’s arm, quickly pulling it through and successfully containing the noise the sea dweller made. The blonde started to pull back but Cronus’s other hand tangled in his hair, holding him in place with a low growl. Dirk pushed against the troll’s bare chest insistently, slightly out of breathe when he finally managed to break away. 

TT: I have to tie this off before you move again and fuck it up  
Cronus: that wvas lowv chief  
TT: It kept you quiet didn’t it? There I’m done; now you can move all you want

He stood, packing up the med kit as Cronus inspected the stitches in his arm and the shallow but now clean cuts that littered his upper body. Dirk was sanitizing the needle when he felt the troll press against his back, breath tickling his ear and making him shiver.

Cronus: so wvhat’s wvith making me keep quiet?  
TT: These walls are paper thin and I really don't want to be banned again.  
Cronus: wvhat do you mean banned again?  
TT: It was a thing with a guy I picked up at one of Dave’s premiers-- anyway I'm not banned anymore but point being I don’t want to repeat the experience.

The blonde finished tucking the tools away, zipping the case shut before finally turning around. Shaded amber met violet as the troll leaned close, the air around them suddenly heavy with desire as the sea dweller hovered with their lips mere centimeters apart; the intensity behind the troll’s gaze had his pulse spiking and pupils dilating in response. Dirk looked at the troll’s mouth, tongue darting out to moisten and then shamelessly bite his lower lip as he locked eyes once more. Cronus made a low noise in the back of his throat and closed the distance between them swiftly, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. It was slow but passionate as the need for closeness and the touch of skin spurred them; Cronus chittered, smirking as he looked Dirk over once more;

Cronus: those clothes look great on you  
TT: I’m glad you like them  
Cronus: bet they’d look evwen better off 

Cronus pressed cool lips to the hollow below Dirk’s ear, purr starting up anew as the blonde laughed and jerked the sea dweller closer by his belt loops.

TT: You know the whole point of setting up the date was so we didn’t do this again

Dirk’s hands slid up the trolls back to carefully grip his shoulders, tilting his head back to allow Cronus more access.

Cronus: wvell you dont seem to be stopping me  
TT: I'm just saying that we have to do something besides have sex, not that I don't like it

He gripped Cronus’s horns, grinning at the loud rumble the troll made as he used the new leverage to kiss him. The sea dweller clicked happily, nipping Dirk's lip as his hands slid down to grip the blondes ass and squeezed. The human’s sharp intake of breath had the troll smirking; he wasted no more time, picking Dirk up and forcing him to wrap legs around his waist as the troll carried him into the other room before dropping him , flailing, onto the bed. Dirk huffed in annoyance while Cronus looked him over with a grin before pouncing, the troll’s enthusiastic kisses nearly knocking his shades to the floor before he managed to fumble them onto the side table. Cronus chuckled at the blonde’s struggle, murmuring next to his ear with a smirk;

Cronus: i vwote sex nowv non-sex fins tomorrowv

Dirk snorted, pushing the troll up enough to shrug out of his blazer and throw it uncaringly to the floor, his shirt soon following suit. He started to take Cronus’s pendant off to set it with his shades but the troll covered his hands with his own, shaking his head minutely;

Cronus: no just...leavwe it on

Cronus’s voice was rough and breathy, vibrations from a noise made in deep in his chest reverberating through the blonde as he let the pendant drop back between his clavicles. Cronus was staring at him with a look that felt like falling and Dirk suddenly couldn’t breathe, the immensity of the responding feeling spreading warmth through his chest making him swallow reflexively. He kissed the troll with an edge of desperation, trying to translate what he couldn’t articulate into the arch of his body and flick of his tongue; Cronus hummed acknowledgement, matching his desperation in hands caressing his sides and the grind of his hips. The human did some touching of his own, feeling the across the expanse of grey torso and gently running his fingers through exposed gill fronds, making the troll shiver. Dirk’s tongue entwined with the troll’s own, arms wrapped around grey shoulders and hands ensnared in thick black hair. Cronus was purring loudly as he returned the kiss with fervor, using his grip on the blonde’s backside to grind their hips together.

Dirk gasped a moan, making the troll chuckle then grind down again as he gripped the blonde’s hair and yanked, causing his moans rise in volume. In retaliation the Strider shoved the troll onto his back and straddled him with a smirk, making his way down to suck hickeys onto the heaving chest below him. His smirk widened at the noises he wrung from the sea dweller as he marked grey skin, pausing when he got to the sea dweller’s gill slits and making eye contact with Cronus before pressing soft kisses to the violet along his sides. Cronus let out a chittering whistle, watching with fascination as Dirk kissed each gill before mouthing across grub scars. He scraped his teeth down the tempting ‘V’ and then set upon the task of using his mouth to undo the sea dwellers jeans, a triumphant smile spreading across his face at the noticeable bulge wriggling purple stains into the crotch. 

He popped the button open and the hands now threaded through his hair tightened their grip. Tugging the zipper down forced out a strangled, high pitched noise from the slack jawed man under him. Dirk grinned up at the seemingly hypnotized sea dweller before removing the garment and tossing it to the floor, slithering up to nibble on an ear fin as he palmed the squirming bulge through thin satin boxers. The sea dweller crooned, holding him tightly and arching into the strokes to his bulge as Dirk chuckled;

TT: What, no babbling this time?

Cronus growled at that, moving to pin Dirk below him and claim his lips, undoing the humans pants then shoving them off as he purred; 

Cronus: i wvas just so distracted, you are the sexiest cod damn thing i havwe evwer seen

Dirk rolled his eyes, then gasped as cool air hit his now free erection, his boxers in shredded pieces on the floor alongside Cronus’s completely whole ones. 

Cronus: oops

He glared up at the smirking sea dweller, tugging on his horns in retaliation;

TT: I liked those you ass

Cronus laughed, purring louder as he kissed the blonde again, cupping his face as he ground their hips together. Dirk moaned as bare skin touched bare skin, digging his nails into the troll’s back as the bulge wrapped his cock in a slick embrace, making the troll growl and kiss him harder as he murmured;

Cronus: fuck you are so hot  
Cronus: evwry time its like youre burning me  
Cronus: cod you feel fantastic  
TT: jegus stop talking 

All movement stopped as the troll started snickering and Dirk scoffed, unwinding the bulge and flipping them before swiping some of Cronus’s natural lubrication, slipping one hand behind him to begin prepping himself as he resumed their kiss. The sea dweller’s snickers dissolved into an awed groan as the blonde worked a finger inside, breaking from the kiss to watch his face in absolute fascination. Dirk started thrusting into himself, adding a second finger as he looked down with hooded eyes, a moan escaping his lips when he crooked his fingers to rub against his prostate before a third slipped inside. Cronus exhaled sharply, sliding his hands up and down the humans back as mindless praise and intermingled croons spilled from him like word vomit;

Cronus: cod kitten youre amazing  
Cronus: fuck i can’t believe you  
Cronus: youre so glubbing sexy  
Cronus: fuck dirk i l-

Dirk removed his fingers, pulling the troll up and cutting the stream of words off with another kiss before the troll could vocalize what Dirk wasn’t yet ready to admit, growling against his lips with an eager grind;

TT: Gog Cro shut up and fuck me already

Cronus grinned, rubbing his bulge along the cleft of Dirk’s ass and making him gasp before shoving the human onto his back, pinning both arms above his head easily as his free hand guided his bulge inside. The speed the sea dweller had done all of this had Dirk’s head spinning; he opened his mouth to protest but when he felt the bulge press against his entrance his mouth instantly snapped shut. He could feel the ridges squirming against him as the appendage pushed in, finally breaching his hole and forcing a groan from them both. The troll’s grip around his wrists tightened as his bulge wormed it’s way inside, causing the blonde to arch against his boyfriend with a loud moan as it stretched him more and more. Cronus was purring again as he did his best to keep his focus even as more and more of his bulge was enveloped in tight, burning heat; he kept getting distracted by the blonde below him, the incoherent noises and expressions as he was filled causing the sea dweller to lose control twice. Both times when his bulge had surged forward eagerly the sounds Dirk made as he pushed back into the troll had Cronus taking deep, heaving breaths and gritting his teeth as he attempted to gain control once more. 

When he was finally seated, Cronus kissed his matesprit, smiling against his mouth as the blonde wrapped his legs firmly around his hips and bucked against him impatiently. He released the humans wrists in favor of unwinding the legs around his hips and pushing behind his knees, folding the human nearly in half as he began to move, never breaking their kiss as he built up a steady rhythm that had Dirk moaning loudly. There were hands in his hair, then hands on his horns; the jolt that touch shot down his spine making his hips buck and the human cry out. As their movements became more frantic their volume increased, between the whale-like keens from Cronus and the unabashed moans from Dirk neither of them heard the knock at the door, so lost in their own world that even the angry banging on neighboring walls just seemed to match the thudding from their bedframe as Cronus drove into him. 

Dirk had moved from gripping the troll’s horns to clawing down his back, arms wrapped around broad shoulders as the bulge inside him curled and thrusted so deep there was a delirious thought that it would never come out. He was leaving sloppy kisses and bite marks along Cronus’s neck and shoulder as he spiraled higher and higher, the ridges inside him driving all of his senses wild. The aforementioned troll was just as lost, scratching down his sides and holding onto him as if they would float off without that touch, that anchor to each other. When Dirk came his entire body locked down around Cronus, shaking and crying out as he spilled into the sea dwellers hand. He mouthed along the troll’s jaw as he came down, the bulge still curling lazily within him and sending shocks through his overly sensitive system. He looked up at the sea dweller hazily, pushing into him weakly;

TT: Hey you...you aren’t done yet, keep going  
Cronus: cod kitten youre perfect

The troll kissed him as he started thrusting again, capturing the soft whines and whimpers from the blonde as his bulge rubbed against his matesprits sensitive insides. He could feel the tremors and clenching of the passage as he moved towards completion, whistling broken, musical notes to him until he finally came, clutching Dirk tightly as his genetic material filled him. Dirk moaned softly, holding onto him just as tight as they began to float back down, every point of contact between their bodies grounding them as they regained their breath. After his bulge retracted Cronus laid next to the blonde, holding him close while continuing to whistle softly. Dirk cocked an eyebrow, looking over at the troll as the same repeated harmony kept up.

TT: You’ve done that before, what does it mean?  
Cronus: its alternian  
TT: No shit sherlock. What does it mean?

The sea dweller grinned, playing with Dirk’s hair as he blatantly dodged the question;

Cronus: so howv is it you wvere able to beat the shit out of aranea?

He felt Dirk tense, frowning as he continued to pet his hair;

Cronus: wvhat? wverent you gonna tell me anywvay?  
TT: I...look it’s not something I’m proud of. Dave is the only one who knows about that part of my life, and that wasn’t even my choice. I really don’t want to talk about it

Cronus was quiet for a long moment, long enough that Dirk had started to doze off when the troll spoke again;

Cronus: i pity you

Dirk’s head jerked up and he stared at the sea dweller currently avoiding eye contact;

TT: What?  
Cronus: i knowv humans feel slowver or wvhatevwer and i dont expect you to say anyfin but...im flushed for you 

Cronus was on top of him again, trapping the Strider currently looking like all he wanted to do was run away so he could look him directly in the eye;

Cronus: nofin you tell me can make that change dirk. i wvanna knowv evwryfin about you, good or bad i wvanna knowv it all. and i dont care if you dont evwer say it back, i mean none of my other quadrants evwer did  
TT: Wait, how many quadrants have you been in?  
Cronus: including you? twvo  
TT: And you’ve never had someone tell you that? Ever?  
Cronus: wvell wve wvere caliginous so it wvasnt exactly a big part of our deal, i mean ivwe heard other black couples say fins like that but that wvasn’t reely for her i guess

Dirk brushed the sea dwellers hair back in place as he spoke, a lump rising in his throat as a million things he wanted to say ran through his head but not one word managed to make it past his lips. He hugged Cronus, burying his face in his neck before he could find his voice again;

TT: Cro I can’t...articulate the things going through my head right now, there are things I want to but they won’t...  
Cronus: dirk thats not wvhat i meant  
TT: I know but I… anyway I’ll do it. I’ll tell you exactly how I was able to do what I did

He kissed the very confused troll above him, attempting to convey a confidence and calm he did not feel. Cronus laid his head on his chest, the purring he was still resonating more comforting than Dirk was willing to admit. The blonde carded his fingers through black hair as he inhaled deeply;

TT: Okay well I guess I have to start from the beginning


	7. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting, I was getting ready/went to Indy Pop Con so I was a little backlogged. Anywho here is Ch 7! Hurray for plot development!

Rise

***  
I’m a soldier, born to stand  
In this waking hell I am  
Witnessing more than I can compute  
Pray myself we don’t forget  
Lies, betrayed and the oppressed  
Please give me the strength to be the truth  
People facing the fire together  
If we don’t, we lose all we have found

Save your tears, for the day  
When the pain is far behind  
On your feet, come with me  
We are soldiers stand or die  
Save your fears, take your place  
Save them for the judgement day  
Fast and free, follow me  
Time to make the sacrifice  
We rise or fall  
***

TT: How much do you know about Dave?

Cronus hummed from where he was lying on Dirk’s chest, petting his side as contented purrs rumbled from him.

Cronus: only wvhat i heard from court. he is the face of the rebellion, does the propaganda i dunno anymore reely besides his movwies. wvhy?  
TT: Well Dave is the one who raised me. He brought me up to be just like him, which meant I was basically a feral baby since his bro was as much of a dick raising him as Dave was with me. From the moment I could walk he trained me to fight, set up traps in the apartment, even ambushed me in public. He was always pushing me to move faster, hit harder, be better; but you know I still remember the first time I managed to flashstep, I’ve literally never seen Dave look as proud of me as he was at that moment. I mean he would not stop going on and on about how much quicker I picked it up than he had. 

Dirk paused his story, shaking his head;

But he got less intense when Roxy started to stay with us whenever Rose and Kanaya traveled, but there was still the training, the bruises and cuts but no more broken bones, I was good enough to avoid more of those. I guess having another kid in the house made him look at me different, because for a while we were like the families on tv with movie nights, family dinners, karaoke. But then on my 13th birthday Dave shipped me off to some friend of his and I was enrolled in a program that recruits for the CIA, as a sleeper agent.  
Cronus: you lost me chief wvhat does that stuff mean?  
TT: The Central Intelligent Agency is this country’s agency that trains and controls spies. Normally espionage is between countries or governments but I am told Dave wanted me to experience things he wasn’t comfortable doing to me himself. See, sleepers are agents trained to blend in, gather information, preparing to take out whatever target they are asked to and willing to die to protect the intel they gather.  
Cronus: wvait are you serious?  
TT: As a heart attack. I spent the next year learning interrogation, hand to hand combat, torture techniques. We were told to practice on each other so we would know what hurt the most, what technique was most effective and how to get the answers you wanted as quickly as possible. At the same time we were learning how to resist the same techniques we were inflicting and building resistance in case we were caught by the enemy. I was the best at not only extracting intel but in keeping it as well. Not even our “teacher” managed to break me; it hurt like hell but as angry as I was at Dave for abandoning me there, I still wanted to make him proud. Kind of pathetic in retrospect.

The troll was stroking the scar on his hip as he spoke, growling softly even as Dirk ran his fingers through the sea dweller’s hair and shushed him before continuing;

TT: My graduation was being knocked out, dropped into a foreign country, and having to find the target I was assigned to eliminate. I use the term graduation loosely, as it was more extortion than anything since I couldn’t get home until the assignment was finished. I figured out I was in Russia easily enough. My target was a Deputy Prime Minister who had body guards and around the clock surveillance. Fortunately for me all politicians in Russia are corrupt, but this one in particular had a thing for young boys, blondes in particular. It took me three months to set up my cover as an escort, find the pimp that serviced his house, and get invited inside. He made it easy to kill him though, since apparently no one ever taught him ‘no means no’. 

The blank quality to his voice didn’t stop the troll on top of him from growling again;

Cronus: wvhat did he-?  
TT: Enough. They did enough, but it’s taken care of already  
Cronus: he deservwes wvorse than wvhat he got. they all do. you shouldn’t feel bad for culling scum like that  
TT: I don’t, but a normal person would. Whether he deserved it or not I should feel something 

Dirk’s voice held a waiver that gave away the emotion welling within him as the words spilled out. They had their own momentum, forcing their way to open air like a river through a burst dam. 

TT: Dave had to try to do what he did, had to work to be good at stuff like that. I’m half his age and I did better than him without even trying; what does that say about me? I torture better, interrogate better, I mean you should have seen the looks these grown ass adults would give me, like I wasn’t human. And I honestly can’t say I disagree with them. I didn’t call the police, just took out the largest pedophile ring in Russia single handedly. I killed them all and I never hesitated, not even once. 

The self-loathing coloring his tone had Cronus chirping, rubbing up and down his back soothingly. Dirk took a deep breath, pushing through the rest as quickly as possible;

When I finally got home Jane and Roxy had moved in and Dave just acted like what had happened was no big deal, as if I was supposed to be the same person after all of that. We started fighting, legitimately fighting, for the first time ever. I wanted nothing to do with Dave or his crusade, I was tired of being a pawn and so angry. But then Jade stepped in and took me under her wing. She saw the spiral I was in and funneled all of that anger and confusion into getting a medical degree, making me help her around her clinic to keep me focused. She really forced me to get my act together and wouldn’t take any of my bullshit. Honestly, she was the only real parent I’ve ever had. But eventually I had to come back so...

He trailed off awkwardly, playing with black strands and staring at the ceiling as he waited for Cronus to say something. He felt rubbed raw and exposed while growing discomfort tied his insides into knots as he fidgeted, nervously awaiting a reaction. A snort came from the troll on top of him and the blonde was instantly tense. Cronus began to giggle and it felt like Dirk had been punched in the gut, air forced between his teeth with a hiss;

TT: Why the fuck are you laughing?

His voice was brittle, barely containing the storm of emotion raging behind his words. He had known there was a chance the troll would react badly, but not like this and it struck him to the core. God he was so stupid to have thought the highblood would be different, to have trusted him. 

Cronus: chief im not laughing at you, its just funny

The troll giggled again, hand covering his mouth but titters still seeped between his fingers despite his efforts. Dirk felt something inside him snap at that sound and he shoved Cronus off of him, glaring;

TT: You are such a prick! You think this is funny?!

Cronus flinched at the sudden volume of Dirk’s voice as the blonde yelled at him with hands balled in the sheets and shaking with barely contained anger;

TT: You begged me to tell you about this and this is how you react?! I trusted you and you just threw it back in my face! I’ve never told anyone about that you asshat! No one knew, not even Dave!

It was silent then as the blonde stood, the trolls ears ringing from the sudden quiet as Dirk angrily picking up his scattered clothing with Cronus watching his search from the bed, baffled;

Cronus: wvait youre reely gonna leavwe?  
Cronus: cmon dont be such a girl, it wvasnt like i wvas laughin at you kitten  
Cronus: dirk dont be like this  
Cronus: howv am i supposed to get russo? she’s at your apartment howv am i gonna drivwe her home?  
TT: That sounds like a personal problem, your problem

The blonde’s calm had come on just as suddenly as his anger, buttoning his jeans and grabbing his shirt before reaching for his shades. He hadn’t looked at Cronus once as he got dressed and the sea dweller had gone from confused to exasperated to just plain pissed. He stood and crossed his arms, sneering;

Cronus: fine wvhatevwer, leavwe. didnt realize a couple awvkwvard giggles wvould light the fuse on the tampon shovwed up your cooch MY BAD  
TT: Screw you!  
Cronus: not reely feeling it chief, wve arent black and im pretty glubbing pissed right nowv  
TT: Unbe-fucking-lievable! Not everything is about you!  
Cronus: oh reely? cuz i wvas under the impression this wvhole glubbing fight wvas my fault! all that yelling you just did not in any wvay related to me right?!  
TT: It is your fault! You fucking laughed at me, jackass!  
Cronus: i already told you it wvasnt at you!  
TT: Bullshit! I can’t do this Cronus! You want to try this but how am I supposed to trust you when you do shit like this?!  
Cronus: ya, you wvanna talk about budding trust issues, howvs aboat getting all this from a slut wvho slept his wvay to his first kill? howv many guys did you bang “for the mission” dirk? Bet you wvere reely gagging for it 

There was heavy silence then as Cronus instantly deflated with surprise, realization and guilt flickering across his face before settling on regret as he reached for rigid blonde;

Cronus: fuck i didnt mean that  
Cronus: i didnt mean that  
Cronus: dirk i didnt-

Dirk slapped his hands away, glaring with balled fists shaking at his sides as he managed to spit out between clenched teeth;

TT: Go fuck yourself

The acid in his voice was palpable, pain visible on his face for a split second before shades were covering his eyes and Dirk’s face was back to it’s carefully stoic mask. He stormed out without another word to the sea dweller, slamming the door shut behind him and feeling minute satisfaction at the sound of the wood frame splintering from the force. He stalked to the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly and grinding his teeth impatiently until approaching footsteps from down the hall made him veer off to the stairs. He skulked through the lobby, stealthily avoiding the paparazzi now buzzing around like flies on a carcass (probably there for some rich chump’s scandalous affair) and slipped out the back door to his car. 

When he finally got there his head had cooled somewhat and he just sat in the driver's seat, staring at the cement wall with mixed emotions swirling within him. Had he over reacted? The hurt gaping in his chest said no but he hadn't even given the sea dweller a chance to explain. He squeezed the steering wheel with whitened knuckles, Cronus’s words still ringing in his ears and replacing any second guessing with vindictive resentment. He started the car, peeling out of the parking garage and out into the night. Roxy popped across his shades as he flew down Park Ave, but he ignored her, leaving AR to handle the conversation as he gunned the engine, headed for home and a punching bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Dirk got home he just felt drained, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and wallow in self pity. He made his way up the back staircase, so stuck in his head replaying their argument over and over that he didn’t notice Roxy until he ran into her in their shared hallway, nearly knocking her over in his stupor.

TG: jegus dirk! tryin to knock me over?

Dirk blinked uncomprehendingly before shaking his head;

TT: Oh, sorry  
TG: i really cant believe u, i mean leavin that scene from a horror movie in the parkin lot for us to find, not answerin our messages and now knockin me over!  
TT: I’m going to bed, get out of my way

He brushed past her, heading for his door when Jane burst in from the living room, red faced and out of breath like she had just run up seven flights of stairs (which she may have depending on what floor she was on). She walked right up to Dirk, glaring and shaking with righteous anger as she slapped him, twice. 

GG: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!  
TT: Janey-  
GG: No! You are going to FUCKING LISTEN for once in your fucking life! You disappeared! There was blood everywhere and you just fucking left it for me to find without even messaging that you were okay?! No one knew where you were! You were so focused on getting laid that you didn’t stop to fucking think what that looked like! 

Dirk dutifully took each slap and then Jane’s punches as she screamed at him. He deserved this, so he let her get it out of her system and held her when she started to cry;

GG: I thought you were hurt! Or worse! God I hate you so fucking much right now!  
TT: Jane-  
GG: Wait I don’t mean that, I don’t hate you but Dirk you can’t do that! I was so scared and even Roxy was worried!

He looked over at his sister with mild surprise who rolled her eyes, glaring;

TG: of course i was u jerk! there was blood everywhere and u hadn’t gone to the restaurant like we planned! we couldnt find u!

Dirk’s lips twitched into a small smile and he pulled Roxy into the hug, holding both girls close;

TT: Guys I’m sorry. I was so focused on….anyway it won’t happen again. 

He pulled back and retreated into his room, but the girls followed, disquieted by the inflection in his voice;

GG: Wait, Dirk what happened?  
TT: I don’t want to talk about it. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to bed. It’s 4am and I’m tired

He started to strip pointedly, but neither Roxy or Jane were phased as he removed layer after layer.

TT: Do you mind?  
TG: dirk ive seen way more of u than that, ur boxers, or lack thereof, dont scare me.  
TT: Wow way to be a creep Rox, why were you looking?  
GG: Are you serious? You and Dave treat this place like a gog damn nudist colony, so of course we have both seen way more of you than we wanted too  
TT: Likely story

Dirk’s quips were now coming from under blankets, morphing into a pile of pillows, comforters and anime merch. Jane and Roxy exchanged a worried look before sitting next to the blob of bed sheets;

GG: Dirk, what happened?  
TG: did he do somethin?  
GG: Do I need to hurt someone?  
TT: no….we just got into a fight. A bad one  
TG: is that wut the blood at the club was from?  
TT: What? No that was from Aranea. We got in a fight at the hotel  
TG: wait u ditched the plan i worked on for a hotel?!  
GG: Roxy! Not the time.  
TG: ya it is! y wud u even need 2 go there when we had the whole night planned out?  
TT: We went there so I could help Cronus, he needed stitches  
TT: Then it was going fine, we fucked and were talking, I told him about...but then he laughed.  
TT: They weren’t actual laughs, more nervous than anything, but it hurt  
TT: We were yelling, he said some really shitty things  
TT: He tried to apologize but I walked out  
TT: Im pretty sure it’s over now  
TG:....cuz of 1 fight  
GG: woooooow  
TG: right?  
TT: What? We just don’t get along.  
TG: ur jokin right? u 2 get along so well its literally vomit inducin  
TT: Well he hates me now so it doesn’t matter anymore  
GG: You are being overly dramatic  
TG: not to mention patheeeeeetiiiiiiic  
TT: He could have stopped me from leaving, but he didn’t  
TG: he coulda stopped u, u coulda stayed, we could go round ‘n round like this 4evr. it was 1 fight, not the end of the world  
TG: ur the poster child for attachment disorders and ur just tryin to find an excuse to cut and run like u always do  
GG: Roxy’s right, well mostly. Dirk just apologize. Talk to him about it  
TT: No, and stop acting like Rose. He can come to me if he wants to talk, he has to get Russo anyway  
GG: Who?  
TG: wat?  
TT: His stupid car is in the garage. If he really wants to do this he needs to give in first  
TG: oh jegus  
GG: Look that is not how a relationship is supposed to be! It’s not about dominating someone else or seeing who caves first after a fight!  
GG: By thinking that way all you are saying is that your relationship means nothing more to you than a tally mark on a scoreboard and you are setting yourself up for failure! Stop acting like you don’t care about him when we all know that you do!  
TT: I don’t care. I don’t care what he does or what he says  
TT: Why would I care about an asshole him?  
TG: dirk  
TG: UR an asshole  
TG: thats y u guys work!  
TT: We don’t work. That was just proven very clearly  
GG: Gog how are you this blind?! How can you not see it but literally everyone else can?!  
TG: cuz he’s an idiot  
GG: You know what, Roxy? You’re right  
TG: wait wut?  
GG: This is pathetic and I am tired of listening to it  
GG: Dirk, when you get your head out of your ass and realize you’re in love with this idiot, come talk to me so we can fix this.  
TT: I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m not in...that  
TT: With him.  
TT: I’m not.  
GG: Jegus how juvenile are you that you can’t even say it to deny it? I swear you’re worse than Dave  
was with Karkat GOG  
TT: I am not like Dave  
GG: Just keep telling yourself that with your similar problems, similar reactions, similar interests…  
TT: Stop saying that! I’m not Dave!  
TG: wow ur really pushin the denial angle pretty hard, don’t you think?  
TT: It’s not-! You know what, get out. Just leave me alone  
GG: Fine! Deal with it by yourself! It’s not like we were trying to be your friends Dirk!  
GG: Let’s go Roxy  
TG: im comin im comin

The door to his room clicked shut and just like that he was alone. Dirk burrowed deeper into his blankets, finding the coolest pillow and hugging it as he grit his teeth over what Jane had said. He wasn’t Dave, he wasn’t and he was going to handle this way better than his brother because he wasn’t like him at all. It felt as if scabs had been ripped from the nearly decade old wound. He sighed, hugging the pillow tighter; with his brain dissecting every word that had been exchanged, shame gnawing away in his stomach and anxiety clinging to him like saran wrap, Dirk just curled into a ball, eventually falling into the blissful nothingness of sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 Hours Earlier  
AG: I swear that is the last time I let you choose Terezi  
GC: TH4TS WH4T YOU 4LW4YS S4Y H3H3H3H3

Vriska rolled her eyes at her Moirail as she opened the door to a mansion that was reminiscent of the one she had made on Alternia as a wriggler. Just as big, just as empty. Well, not so much with the Pyrope there.

AG: Well I mean it every time. Especially when you insist we order only red food “B3C4US3 1T’S YOUR TURN”  
GC: BUT 1 4LW4YS CHOOS3 TH3 B3ST D1SH3S

They were ascending the stairs as they spoke, following a trail of cobalt drops that ended in Vriska’s respiteblock.

AG: You tried to make me lick the flowers on the ta8le  
GC: TH3Y W3R3 JUST TH3 B3ST SH4D3 OF R3D  
AG: They weren’t real!!!!!!!! It was one of those human materials that aren’t supposed to 8e eaten!!!!!!!!  
GC: OR TH3Y JUST H4V3NT TR13D 1T Y3T B3C4US3 1F TH3Y H4D TH3Y WOULD H4V3 FOUND 1T 1S D3L1SC1OUS

They stopped talking as they stood in the doorway of Vriska’s block, the blue blood sighing contritely before leading the way inside to where Aranea was upending drawers. She was dripping blossoms of blue onto the carpet from numerous cuts and one arm was hanging at an odd angle.

AG: Aranea, what the hell are you doing to my block????????

The troll in question turned to face them, allowing them to get a full look at all of the damage, including a large chunk of her long black hair sheared unevenly by her ear as she sneered;

Aranea: This human cohabitation is pathetic, even 8y your lowered standards.  
AG: I’m only going to say this one more time Aranea, what the hell are you doing in my hive????????  
Aranea: As if you don’t know!!!!!!!! You work for that HUMAN, so you have to know how this could happen!!!!!!!! What that paradox clone did shouldn’t 8e possi8le!!!!!!!!  
GC: YOU’LL H4V3 TO B3 MOR3 SP3C1F1C. TH4T HUM4N W3 “WORK FOR” H4S 4 LOT OF P4R4DOX CLON3S RUNN1NG 4ROUND  
AG: 8esides you aren’t exactly standing on a moral highground here “Mindfang”

Aranea hissed, crouching as if to pounce;

Aranea: Answer the question tr8tor  
Aranea: How was a HUMAN able to push me out of his mind!!!!!!!!

The Scourge Sisters exchanged looks as they grinned;

GC: 1 DONT KNOW 4R4N34, M4YB3 YOU’R3 JUST LOS1NG YOUR TOUCH  
AG: 8eing the high8lood’s 8ucket has made her soft, Terezi. Look at her! She 8arely thinks for herself, how could she poooooooossi8ly think for someone else?  
Aranea: SHUT UP!!!!!!!! You don’t know anything a8out me tr8tor!!!!!!!! You spend your time with humans, low 8loods, and mutants!!!!!!!! You have no right to judge me!!!!!!!!  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3 OH BUT 1 DO. 1’V3 S33N YOU 1N COURT 4R4N34. 1’V3 S33N TH3 W4Y YOU C4T3R TO H1S 3V3RY W1M 4ND 1F 4NY TROLL H4S TH3 R1GHT TO JUDG3 YOU 1T WOULD B3 M3. OR 4R3 YOU SO BR41N W4SH3D TH4T YOU FORGOT WHO YOUR L3GISL4C3R4TOR 1S?

Terezi had gotten closer to the growling, bloody troll as she spoke and merely grinned wider as the blue blood spit alternian slurs between bared teeth, leaning on her cane with practiced ease before striking. She lunged forward with lightning speed and Aranea stepped back to solidify her defense only to trip over Vriska’s extended leg, who had crept just like to her spider lusus behind the clone as Terezi distracted her, and Aranea fell with a cry on her already injured arm. The Sisters leaned over the troll, one with a toothy smile and the other with a sneer as they reached down to take her into custody. Aranea grabbed the nearest object, a broken eightball, smashing it as hard as she could into the seven iris eye above her and scrambled to her feet as Vriska yowled, clutching her bleeding face. Terezi watched as Aranea climbed out the window before turning to help her moirail, checking her eye before Vriska batted her away with a scowl, glaring at the open window as blood ran down her face, hand covering her 7 irises to protect them from further damage.

AG: I’m not a wriggler Terezi  
GC: SH3 GOT YOUR 3Y3 GOOD VR1S. J4D3 SHOULD LOOK 4T 1T  
AG: Fine, 8ut we are using the transportalizer at Strider’s. I need to get to the bottom of this nonsense. She has to be screwing up, humans can’t do that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jump Two Days Ahead  
GG: Dirk hurry up! 

Jane rolled her eyes at the muffled grunt from behind Dirk’s door, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the young Strider to come out.

GG: C’mon! I don’t know how much longer Roxy can keep him here!  
TT: Please

Dirk opened the bedroom door, walking to the closest mirror and fixing his hair with a yawn.

TT: Latula is down there. Those two could talk until the sun expands and swallows the earth

The brunette looked him over, eyeing the short shorts, orange crop top with his hat emblem and MLP jacket with a small nod of approval;

GG: Cute. Are those new?  
TT: I figured I should look hot if I’m going to be dumped. You know, really make him regret it  
GG: Again with the theatrics? Look, he’s dealt with Latula and Roxy’s run through the ringer for well over an hour when he could have left. He wants to see you. Besides, no one in their right mind would dump you looking like that.

Dirk laughed, putting his arm around Jane as they walked to the elevator;

TT: Your sweet talking skills are mighty impressive there Crocker.  
GG: Well I should hope so, I learned from the best  
TT: Why thank you  
GG: I meant Dave

Jane was giggling before she even finished, the blonde scoffing and shoving her playfully before stepping on the elevator. Her antics distracted him though, so the angst tight in his chest was in the back of his mind instead of running his every thought. He pulled Jane close and kissed the top of her head when the elevator dinged, hugging her briefly before stepping off. He would have thanked her, but the closer he got to the parking garage the harder it was to speak past the lump in his throat. Somehow she always knew what he meant, so she merely smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the garage and the uncertainty awaiting him.

The second they stepped into the structure Cronus’s head whipped in Dirk’s direction, fins and gills flashing violet rapidly reminiscent of a morse code SOS. God he really hated how happy that made him. Hated how the second he saw Cronus all of his focus went to the troll in front of him, brain completely wiping out every planned out word. Hated how his heart was beating so rapidly he could go into tachycardia at any moment and it was a struggle just to maintain his outward “cool kid” stride due to suspiciously weak knees. He hated how he needed to kiss the troll right now despite what had been said, but most of all hated that, given a choice, he wouldn’t change any of it. Jegus he needed to get his head examined. As they got closer Cronus’s gaze raked over him, from orange converse to short shorts, lingering on his exposed mid-drift and then orange crop top covered by a black rainbow dash jacket. Cronus bit his lip, worry swimming behind the spark of arousal in his gaze but when he saw the pendant still hanging from the blonde’s neck his face relaxed into a relieved smile as Dirk and Jane joined the gaggle of their friends. 

Crocker was chattering away next to him, but Dirk barely registered it, using the cover of his shades to freely ogle the sea dweller, who was being far less subtle and just blatantly staring, body positioned as close as possible to Dirk despite the people around them as if even this space between them was unacceptable. The pull he felt was magnetic; to touch Cronus, to stand next to him, to take a hold of his hand and show everyone this was his, the kinds of bat-shit crazy thoughts he shouldn’t be having-ones he knew there would be problems if he didn’t put a stop to them right now. He could smell the troll’s cologne and that alone was enough to calm any panic that trainwreck of a thought could produce. God he really was fucking pathetic. It was Latula’s awkward cough that finally broke through his embarrassing musings. Dirk looked around, noticing for the first time a distinct lack of talking around him and both men instantly flushed, one red and one violet, as the girls around them laughed;

Latula: h3y don’t stop th3 goo-goo 3y3s on our 4ccount dud3s  
TG: 4real tho, its pretty cute  
GG: See Dirk, I told you!

Jane nudged the instantly mortified blonde with a wink, making him sputter out;

Cronus: told him wvhat chief?  
TT: Jane, no  
GG: I told him you weren’t dumping him  
TT: Janey!  
Cronus: you wvere wvorried i wvas dumping you?  
TT: I  
TT: What  
TT: No  
GG: What was all that moping earlier about then?  
TT: Crocker this is not-  
GG: Oh so you weren’t whining and lamenting over the assumed loss of your relationship because of one fight?  
TT: That’s  
TT: I  
TT: You know what-  
TG: wut d? shes tellin the truth, i mean thats literally all uve been talkin bout for the past 2 days!  
TT: Et tu bruh  
Latula: oh 1t c4nnot b3 mor3 p4th3t1c th4n m3 f1nd1ng cronus cuddl1ng 1n th3 hot3l room w1th 4 p1llow th4t “st1ll sm3ll3d l1k3 d1rk”  
Cronus: LATULA WVHAT THE SHELL  
TG: u want pathetic? Dirk-  
TT: JEGUS ya’ll wanna just read my diary while you’re at it? It’s in the barbie play house under the twilight sparkle pillow in case you hadn’t found it yet. Fuck  
GG: Those methods will only be resorted too if you don’t fucking talk to him Dirk  
Latula: you too m4n! 1 m34n 1 h4v3 so much sh1t on you cronus  
TT: Are you fucking serious?  
TG: yuuuup  
Cronus: wvhy wvont you guys just mind your owvn damn business?  
Latula: b3c4us3 w3 c4r3 dud3!  
GG: I know you won’t admit this on your own. Just think of us as your belligerent shoulder angels 

The blonde’s face reddened as the entire group looked to him and Jane just smiled a wide, toothy smile. He struggled for a moment before sighing in defeat;

TT: Fine! Gog  
TT: Cronus I wasn’t sure whether you wanted to stay after that shit show at the hotel, happy Jane?!  
GG: It’s a start

Roxy giggled as Dirk glared at the brunette still grinning up at him. Cronus placing a hand on his shoulder had the blonde turning back to the concerned sea dweller;

Cronus: dirk it wvas just a fight, i mean are you still mad? i told you i wvas sorry and i meant it  
TT: Well...I...  
TT: Look, I’m not mad but we need to talk 

Cronus’s face relaxed from worry into a relieved smile;

Cronus: of course kitten  
TT: Don’t call me that  
Cronus: i pity you

Dirk’s face burned even hotter somehow, but thankfully the girls spoke up before he had to answer that;

Latula: 44444w you guys 4r3 so cut3  
GG: Was that so hard?  
TG: wait a minute, ‘kitten’?

Dirk couldn’t get the blush to fade from his face even as his glare shifted from Jane to the sea dweller in front of him and Cronus’s grin just widened in response;

TT: Don’t you guys have something you could be doing that isn’t here breathing down our necks?  
GG: Not particularly  
Latula: th3r3’s noth1ng l1k3 w4tch1ng you two fumbl3 around l1k3 n3wborn hoofb34sts l34rn1ng to w4lk  
TG: ya this is way more interestin

 

Dirk made an exasperated noise, glancing over at the laughing sea dweller who then shot him a confused look as his face settled into determination and he hesitantly slipped his hand into a cool, grey one;

TT: As great as it is that our emotional struggles are entertaining to you guys, I need to talk to my boyfriend. Alone.  
TT: So if ya’ll could leave that would be-

Dirk was cut off by a pair of black lips, efficiently silenced as Cronus purred happily against him. The troll was plundering his mouth while pulling him as close as possible, Dirk’s hand sliding to grip black hair while the other dipped under the hem of the white t-shirt, rubbing his thumb along the bony ridges of the sea dweller’s hip (his skin was too dry, when had he swam last?) as the kiss deepened. Then there were hands on his rump jerking his hips close and squeezing, forcing a high pitched noise from Dirk’s mouth to a cacophony of disgusted sounds from the girls next to them.

GG: Okay gross  
Latula: h3h3h3h3h3 h4v3 fun m4k1ng up boys  
TG: ya we’ll leave u 2 it bro

He barely registered their snarky remarks, flipping them off with the hand that wasn’t busy rubbing the base of a horn, making the troll growl and shove him against the nearest surface. He heard giggling again, then the door clicking shut before he pulled back, laughing breathlessly;

TT: Nice diversion  
Cronus: divwersion?  
TT: T-to make them leave

The sea dweller was kissing along Dirk’s neck, teasing nibbles placed here and there as his hands splayed across the blonde’s exposed stomach, making the blonde shiver.

Cronus: i dont glubbing care about them you called me your buoyfrond  
Cronus: say it again  
TT: Wait, that’s why you-ah!

Cronus pulled back from the freshly made mark, searching Dirk’s face with sudden doubt in his eyes;

Cronus: you didn’t mean it?  
TT: Cronus if I didn’t mean it I wouldn’t have said it. Right now Roxy is blabbing to Rose, Kanaya and literally anyone who will listen, plus Dave is going to be horrible to deal with for at least the next week.  
Cronus: Davwe

The troll growled the name and Dirk cocked an eyebrow;

TT: What’s your deal? Not his fanboy anymore?  
Cronus: howv can you livwe here wvith him?  
TT: He’s my brother Cronus. Besides I have my own half of the building so I don’t have to see him if I don’t want too  
Cronus: but after wvhat he did, wvhy didn’t you leavwe? howv can you not hate him? 

Dirk sighed,

TT: It’s...complicated. But this time it’s quid pro quo  
Cronus: wvhat? 

The blonde smirked, grabbing the trolls hand and leading him into the building before stepping into the elevator;

TT: I’ll answer your question, but then you have to answer one of mine  
Cronus: okay but wvhy are you making it sound like theres more to it?

Dirk pushed the button for the rooftop, grabbing the collar of the sea dwellers jacket and yanking him down for a heated kiss, smirking against his lips when Cronus rumbled and pressed against him.

TT: Because there is more to it. Full disclosure, no sugar coating.  
Cronus: im not lyin to you kitten  
TT: Cro, we are both gigantic assholes and for this to work we have to be upfront about everything. Lying by omission is still lying.

Dirk kissed Cronus again as the elevator dinged and came to a shuddering stop. The troll pulled back when the doors opened, looking around curiously at the wooden flooring and dome glass ceiling. 

Cronus: wvhat are wve doing up here dirk?  
TT: We are making you take care of yourself

The blonde opened a keypad along the wall and entered a sequence that made the floor beneath them shake before opening to reveal a pool that took up most of the roof. Cronus was awestruck, nearly falling in as the floor disappeared and forced him back against the wall. Dirk chuckled, punching another code to disable the elevator and locked the door before joining the sea dweller sniffing at the edge of the pool.

Cronus: wvowv it doesn’t stink like chemicals! wvhy do you havwe this up here?  
TT: I told you you weren’t the only sea dweller I know. He’s a, well I guess you could call him a friend, of my brother’s and lives on the 4th floor so Dave had this built for him. I’ll introduce you later  
Cronus: reely? Ivwe nevwer met anyone besides meenah and...dirk wvhat are you doing?

Dirk’s jacket, shades and shirt were in a pile at his feet, the violet stone still hanging cold against his skin as he bent over to unlace his converse;

TT: I was under the impression we were swimming  
Cronus: wvithout your clothes?

The blonde grinned and popped the button on his shorts, Cronus’s face flushing bright violet as Dirk pushed the article slowly down his hips to reveal sheer satin panties the same color as his boyfriend’s slack jawed face, answering in the texas drawl that made the sea dweller wild;

TT: Well I haven’t got a swimsuit. That’s not a problem for you, is it sugar?

Said boyfriend made a guttural noise and reached for him, but Dirk dodged and jumped into the pool out of reach, surfacing with a smug grin while the teasing lilt stuck to his voice;

TT: You comin tiger?

Cronus scrambled to undress; shoes were kicked off, shirt ripping in his haste as he simultaneously tried to hop out of his jeans, almost falling on his ass when the denim tangled around his ankles. Dirk laughed, floating around lazily until Cronus finally managed to wrangle out of his pants, stripping off his boxers then throwing both uncaringly over his shoulder and diving in, disappearing once submerged. Dirk was immediately alert, searching in vain for the troll who seemed to have vanished in the opaque depths.

A hand suddenly grabbed his ankle and Dirk yelped as he was pulled beneath the surface of the water, eyes screwed shut as he was drug deeper and deeper into 12 ft depths. His feet touched the bottom, no longer moving but still struggling to control the instinctual panic clawing in his chest. A hand touched his face and his eyes shot open to a grinning sea dweller clicking to him like a fucking dolphin before kissing him to soothe the anxiety threatening to bubble over. Dirk stayed under as long as physically possible, lungs literally screaming for air before he kicked to the surface and gulped down oxygen like a man starved. Cronus popped up in front of him, chuckling when Dirk shoved him with a glare;

TT: That wasn’t funny  
Cronus: wvhat you dont trust me?  
TT: Just try to remember I can drown, alright?

Dirk had wrapped himself, octopus-like, around Cronus, relying on the sea dweller to keep them both afloat as he nibbled on an earfin with a smirk and nearly submerged them before the troll steadied himself. It was the blonde’s turn to laugh as he kissed Cronus again, gripping the troll’s horns and actually making them go under this time. Cronus yanked blonde hair in retaliation, making Dirk arch against him with what would have been a gasp, but become inhaled water and near drowning instead. The troll brought them back up quickly and pushed him to the side of the pool, helping him to grab the edge as he attempted to expel the water he had just inhaled;

Cronus: shit i shouldnta done that,  
Cronus: you okay kitten?

Dirk nodded between hacking coughs, speaking once he was able to breathe unhindered;

TT: I just inhaled some water, no big  
TT: Gotta love a guy who moves that fast to stop you from drowning, though

His face was instantly red as he realized the words that had just left his mouth;

TT: I mean  
TT: Fuck  
TT: I don’t  
TT: I’m...water-logged 

The troll laughed but Dirk interrupted with a kiss, biting Cronus’s lip when he continued snickering and making him groan then kiss back in earnest. The blonde was relying on the troll again, completely letting go of the poolside in favor of pressing himself against Cronus with arms wrapped around broad shoulders as their tongues battled lazily. When they pulled apart for air Dirk began to suck marks into grey skin idly, pausing when Cronus spoke;

Cronus: i didnt mean to laugh at ya i swvear  
Cronus: hearing your story...it wvas so similar to mine i couldn’t help myself  
TT: What do you mean?

Cronus inhaled deeply and sighed;

Cronus: i dunno the details exactly but paradox clones wvere made about 9 swveeps ago. those clones wvere me, aranea, latula, mituna, all the trolls in our generation reely. i didnt havwe a lusus or anyfin normal, just dualscar and lemme tell ya, theres a reason adult trolls arent supposed to raise wvrigglers.  
Cronus: he wvas vwiolent, moody, unpredictable. he used to make me kill fins, animals and such, but then he escalated to killin other trolls, specifically lowvbloods and wvhen i started refusing he wvould hurt me. he wvas the one wvho reely pushed me and meenah together too, sayin that it wvas in our code or somefin and cause wve are royalty wve should be together.  
TT: Wait like the queens great great nephew royalty or …  
Cronus: wvell imma sea dwveller and violet blooded to boot so ya im considered-um im not as high as meenah but im right under her- wvhats the wvord  
TT: ...You’re a prince  
Cronus: yeah but i dont do anyfin im supposed to anymore so i dunno if i still count. i havwn’t gone to any council meetings or been back to the mansion in swveeps. in fact i hadnt evwen seen aranea since i left until she wvent after us. i knewv she wvas followving me but that wvas the first time talking to her.  
TT: What was with her anyway?  
Cronus: shes been wvith dualscar too long is all. he had a fin wvith her ancestor and wvhen she left aranea became the replacement.  
TT: So they’re together?  
Cronus: he forced her into a quadrant. its all built on him coercing her into it. she lets him control her and use her like a slave, its disgusting.  
TT: Oh, don’t let Roxy or Jane hear you victim blaming, I will step aside and let them rip you a new one 

Cronus rolled his eyes, pressing Dirk against the side of the pool and nibbling down the blonde’s neck;

Cronus: nowv its your turn  
TT: Huh?

The human’s voice was husky, three octaves lower and distracted as he tried to focus on what the troll was saying to him. His breath was becoming labored as sharp teeth were set on his neck and a hand was rubbing him through his panties.

Cronus: davwe. tell me about davwe  
TT: Nn-you want to talk about my brother while f-fondling me? H-ah how romantic

Cronus pinned the blondes hands above his head and squeezed with the hand still on the dick currently pressing against silk, causing a sharp intake of breath and then an out right moan when he bit a pale shoulder, licking his lips and resuming his gentle massaging of Dirk’s crotch.

Cronus: you knowv wvhat i mean dirk  
TT: I-I told you before that h-he was different now. He a-ahhhnnn-actually treats me like his brother and not l-like, fuck Cronus I can’t talk about this while you do that

The troll kept feeling the blonde over, ignoring the attempts to squirm away as he mulled over that information for a moment;

Cronus: he changed  
TT: Ya-nnn Cronus come on  
Cronus: you arent mad still?  
TT: Of course I-I’m mad still, we just deal w-with it when it comes up, now stop fucking around. Either do it right or let me go

Dirk glared at the smirking sea dweller, attempting to grind up against his hand but Cronus moved it to grip the sheer material, ripping the panties off in two quick yanks. The blonde cursed, glare still present as the troll held up the ruined underwear with an eyebrow waggle and widened smirk.

TT: You owe me new clothes at the rate you keep destroying them

Cronus laughed, purring next to the blonde’s ear;

Cronus: are you invwiting me to go lingerie shopping?  
TT: Only if you’re offering to be my sugar daddy

Dirk blew on the fin near his face (the only thing he could do at the moment) making the appendage twitch and causing Cronus to make a deep chested rumble;

Cronus: ill be anyfin you wvant me to if you call me that 

Dirk wrapped his legs around Cronus’s hips, grinding against him with a moan edged in sarcasm;

TT: Oh daddy

Cronus released his wrists in favor of grabbing hips tightly, the trolls bulge beginning to slither out from behind the bone plate and the human’s hands gripped onto horns as they ground together again. They both moaned, Cronus’s sounds intermingled with rapid clicks as they rutted, foreheads pressed together as the bulge slithered between them and wrapped around Dirk’s member, making the human cry out. Cronus pressed Dirk harder into the wall, the blonde thrusting steadily into the slick tentacles grasp with arms around the troll’s neck pulling him close as a stream of sounds mixed with words that only partially made sense escaped black lips. The blonde cut him off, muting him with sloppy kisses and continued movements towards completion. Dirk was so distracted by the tentadick on his that when one of the trolls fingertips prodded his entrance he gasped in surprise, groaning loudly as it breached him and pushed inside. The harshness of the sudden thrusts inside him made the slick rubbing of the bulge that much more enticing; a second finger was added and the appendages crooked within him, making Dirk cry out again as they began to massage his prostate. The troll seemed intent on breaking him, thrusting his fingers as deep as he could while his bulge milked the blondes cock. Cronus was crooning in the blonde’s ear as he took him apart, erratic movements slamming him into the side of the pool and making the water around them slosh excitedly. When Dirk finally came, he was clinging to his boyfriend and muffling his moan into the troll’s shoulder as he scratched down the muscled back. Cronus growled as the blunt nails tore into him, following quickly with a loud groan and a purr, placing kisses on any bit of skin he could reach as he came down. 

Dirk relaxed his grip on the sea dweller, pulling Cronus’s head up from where it was working at his clavicle and captured his lips in a soft kiss, hands sliding along the expanse of grey chest in front of him. The door handle jiggled followed by loud knocking on the door, but Dirk ignored it to explore what was becoming well known territory with his arms wrapped around the troll’s shoulders.

GT: Hello?  
GT: Dirk? Are you up here old chap?

The blood drained from Dirk’s face and he was instantly rigid in the troll’s arms; in the blink of an eye he shoved Cronus away and ducked under the lip of the pool, hiding out of view from the door. The troll frowned, looking between the panic-stricken Strider and the turning door handle;

Cronus: dirk wvhats going on? wvho is that?  
TT:


End file.
